Amor de galletas Paopu
by supermei
Summary: Para Sora el sentimiento de Amor es muy complicado y justo el día de San Valentín su mente se vuelve un caos tratando de comprenderlo. Durante la pequeña reunión en casa de Ventus, comienza a pensar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia sus mejores amigos Riku y Roxas. Él no entiende el significado que pueden tener unas simples galletas y el cómo puede afectar a su destino.
1. La invitación

**Hola a mis queridos lectores. Soy supermei y soy nueva como escritora en fanfiction. Si ven un error o tienen un inconveniente o duda, por favor notificármelo.**

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura **

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La invitación.**

Viernes 12 p.m.

En una academia ubicada en _Trverse Tonw_, en la segunda planta al final del pasillo aula 28, específicamente en la clase de física, se encuentran dos de nuestros queridos protagonistas.

El primer joven llamado Roxas, lo podemos definir como un chico de dieciséis años de edad, cursante del 4to año de la academia _Kingdom Hearts_. De una estatura promedio, rubio, de tez blanca, ojos color azul como el mar, inteligente, reservado, temperamental y de carácter fuerte. Roxas tiene tres mejores amigos. Sora, que es su compañero de clase desde los 10 años. Xion, también compañera de clase. Y por supuesto su mejor amigo Axel quien ya no ve con tanta frecuencia debido a la universidad. Para Roxas las demás personas son solo sus amigos, excepto uno… cuyo nombre es Riku, su némesis.

Por otro lado, el joven Sora también de dieciséis años, es unos centímetros más bajo que Roxas. Sora tiene cabello marrón, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Él es conocido por ser una persona optimista, valiente, alegre, amable, inocente e impulsiva. Tiene la ventaja de hacer amigos en todos lados, pero siempre va a tener como mejores amigos en esa lista a Riku y Roxas.

—¡Oye Sora! ¿Sora? Sooraaa…

—¿Qué? —El joven de cabello marrón y de ojos color azul cielo, mira a su compañero, que se ubica en el pupitre de al lado—. ¿Sucede algo Roxas?

—¿Tienes planes para mañana? —le pregunta en susurro.

—¿Planes para mañana? —Se rasca la cabeza pensativo—. No que yo sepa.

—Ventus tiene una idea. Como nuestros padres no están sería genial que hoy y mañana te quedaras en nuestra casa para hacer algo.

En el fondo de su conversación se puede oír los ejercicios para la siguiente clase, cosa que el rubio ignora completamente esperando respuesta del otro.

—¿Pero mañana no es San Valentín? —Al preguntarle sube un poco la voz sin darse cuenta, ganándose miradas de sus compañeros acusándolos por no dejarlos oír. —Perdón—. Al ver tanta atención en él tan de repente, se disculpa y continúa su plática con Roxas pero esta vez de una manera de que solo oigan ellos dos.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Pero vamos Sora. Tú ni siquiera tienes una novia como para tener ocupado el día. —Al ver que su amigo le echa en cara su soltería, frunce el ceño molesto por el comentario. Cuando iba a reclamar tal acusación es interrumpido—. Mira Sora, no me mires así, si es por ser soltero no soy el indicado para decírtelo. Bueno, a lo que iba. El detalle es que quiero que Ven la pase bien. Por si tu mente despistada no se ha dado cuenta. Ventus anda un poco deprimido.

—¿Deprimido? Pero si lo vimos la clase anterior y estaba como siempre. —Se acerca más hacia el asiento de su compañero y habla más bajo que antes, como si lo que está a punto de decir es el secreto más grande de todos—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Ventus?

El rubio rodó los ojos. Sabe que esperándose de su mejor amigo esa sería su pregunta. Lleva tanto tiempo con Sora que lo conoce como la palma de su mano. Han compartido juntos tantas cosas que Roxas es sobreprotector con el menor, llevándolo nada más a los celos, principalmente con Riku. La mayoría de la atención de Sora se centra en el peliplata, algo que le molesta completamente.

Con un suspiro de resignación decide contarle sobre su gemelo.

—Sora, ¿no recuerdas que Ven y su novia terminaron? —Al ver como la cara de su compañero le invade la sorpresa, decide proseguir antes de que el otro lo interrumpa con preguntas absurdas—. Terminaron el martes y por eso anda deprimido, esa es la razón por la cual Ven quiere hacer algo mañana. Supongo que lo hace para olvidar su ruptura. —El moreno lo mira atónito. Le iba a decir algo cuando nuevamente es interrumpido—. Sora, antes de que me preguntes el motivo de su ruptura déjame decirte que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

El rubio centra su atención en el pizarrón para copiar los ejercicios, mientras que el otro busca con la mirada al otro gemelo, al no encontrarlo recuerda que Ventus no ve esa clase con ellos por ser un cerebrito.

Lo cierto es que Roxas es el más inteligente entre los tres, debido a sus buenas notas decidieron ofrecerle subirlo de grado, la cual rechazó porque lo separarían de su hermano y de Sora. Aunque, no rechazó por completo la oferta. Las clases de matemáticas y química las ve con Riku. A diferencia de Roxas, Ventus por sus buenas notas en esa materia cursa solamente la clase de física con el peliplata.

No obstante, las calificaciones de Sora no se pueden comparar a la de los gemelos, principalmente por ser muy flojo y dejar siempre todo a última hora. Por muchas veces que sus amigos le digan de hacer las cosas con tiempo él constantemente esquiva sus deberes con la excusa de ser muy fáciles. Si bien, el día anterior de la entrega se arrepiente de haber utilizado su mayoría de tiempo en videojuego en vez de estudiar.

El castaño al dificultarle la física y matemática decidió pedirle ayuda a sus mejores amigos. Roxas le da tutoría de física y Riku le enseña matemáticas. Los dos son muy buenos explicando, pero le gusta más las tutorías con el peliplata por su gran paciencia, ya que el rubio la pierde muy fácil, y él siendo tan Sora la paciencia es primordial.

Ring ring…

—Muy bien alumnos, ya se acabó la clase. Recuerden que dentro de dos semanas es el examen, recuerden estudiar la unidad IV y V. Traigan sus ejercicios realizados para la siguiente clase. ¡Qué tengan un feliz fin de semana!

Sin más que decir, el profesor recoge todas sus pertenencias para salir del aula. El ruido y los murmullos dan por finalizada la clase y el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo. Los alumnos después de recoger sus cuadernos se retiran directo al comedor.

—¿Vienes mañana o no? —El rubio se cuelga el bolso en el hombro y espera que el otro termine de guardar sus útiles.

—¡Claro! Todo sea por Ventus —Con una gran sonrisa y determinación agrega—. Nuestra misión es hacer feliz a Ven. —seguido de eso se pone su bolso en el hombro, agarra por la muñeca a Roxas y arrastra a su mejor amigo al comedor.

No era normal ver a Ventus tan deprimido y callado, siendo él una persona muy alegre y casi hiperactiva como Sora.

Riku le molesta verle en ese estado tan deprimente. Él trata al rubio como un amigo, sus conversaciones no son muy largas y es el gemelo de la persona que más odia, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté preocupado por la salud del menor. Sabe que el ojiazul no presta atención a la clase aunque lo quiera aparentar. Solo le ha dirigido una sola palabra en el día, un simple "buenos días" carentes de emoción, allí fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que algo malo sucede.

Después del sonido de la campana Riku se acerca al gemelo para comprobar sus sospechas. Al estar a su lado observa que la página del cuaderno yace en blanco excepto por la fecha.

—Ventus. —El rubio al escuchar su nombre cae en cuenta que la clase ha culminado y voltea para ver la mano de Riku sobre su hombro—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Creo que estoy un poco en las nubes —dice con un tono sin gracia—. Hablar… Creo que necesito hablar con alguien. —Lo mira a los ojos indicando que ese es el momento.

Mientras el rubio guarda sus cosas en su mochila, el peliplata toma asiento a su lado esperando que Ven esté listo para conversar.

—Supongo que soy pésimo ocultando mi mal estado… —Al ver que el otro afirma con la cabeza prosigue—. Uf agradezco que te preocupes por mi Riku. —Toma una pausa—. Yo… Mei y yo… Terminamos.

—Ahora entiendo porque estas así. —Guarda silencio para que el otro continúe.

—No le he dicho a Roxas que fui yo quien terminó con ella. Me siento mal porque realmente me gusta pero no la amo, no siento que es alguien con la que quiero tener algo serio. Me siento culpable de no poder amarla como ella a mí.

Riku sin tener ningún tipo de experiencia romántica y consolando a personas que no fueran Sora, decide solo ser todo oídos, es lo máximo que puede hacer por Ven.

—Soy un cobarde Riku. Le terminé cuatro días antes de San Valentín, no podía esperar a que llegara ese día, siento que si lo hacía me sentiría peor de lo que me siento ahora.

—No sé cómo puedo ayudarte, pero no te voy a reclamar por lo que hiciste porque siendo sincero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. —Ve que sus ojos están a punto de botar lágrimas—. Puedo imaginar lo mal que te sientes en estos momentos… Después de desahogarte por completo es cuando deberías disfrutar tu tiempo con tus amigos para sanar esa herida. No hagas como yo al quedarte solo, es más frío y doloroso.

Derrumbado por esas palabras llora en el regazo de Riku por un buen tiempo. El mayor le da palmadas en la espalda hasta que cese su llanto.

—Lo siento Riku, ensucié tu uniforme. —Con la mano derecha muy despacio se quita las lágrimas de la cara.

—No importa. —Lo ayuda a levantarse y dice para animarlo—. Deberíamos ir a comer, seguro Sora nos debe de estar esperando.

—También Roxas. —Esto provoca una mueca en el otro. Recordando lo mal que se lleva con su gemelo cambia de tema—. Gracias por todo. —Con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa sincera en los labios camina al comedor junto con Riku.

—Sora poniéndote las manos como si fueran binoculares no van a hacer ningún tipo de diferencia. —Roxas se sienta en una mesa de cuatro puestos esperando que Sora termine con la búsqueda de Ventus.

—¡Sí funciona! Solo que están muy escondidos. —El castaño sigue su exhaustiva búsqueda del gemelo perdido—. ¿Roxas puedes traerme comida? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora.

—Bien, pero luego no te quejes que puse muchos vegetales en tu plato. —dicho eso el menor pone cara de asco—. Necesito que te sientes y esperes aquí. —Sin previo aviso obliga a Sora a sentarse en el puesto de su lado—. Cuida mi asiento ¡Y no te muevas! —demanda al irse.

—¿Dónde estás Ven…? Sal de donde te escondas. —La cabeza de Sora parece un ventilador móvil, primero lentamente gira la cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, escaneando todo el comedor.

—Hola Sora. —Al estar tan concentrado se asusta con la mano que se posa en su hombro.

—¡Ah! —Chilla dando un brinco—. Riku, pero que susto me diste. —Posa su mano sobre su pecho mientras se tranquiliza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sora? ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermano? —Más atrás de Riku se puede observar una cabellera rubia idéntica a la de Roxas.

—Verás estoy buscando a Riku y a Ventus. Le voy a decir que me agrada la idea de quedarme en su casa y Roxas me busca mi comida. —De la forma más rápida posible responde las dos preguntas sin caer en cuenta que su búsqueda ha terminado.

—Eh… Sora ya estamos aquí —responde Riku tomando asiento a su lado y seguidamente el rubio frente al peliplata.

—¡Oh Dios, que idiota soy! —se reprocha un poco molesto por lo despistado que es.

—No te insultes Sora, no me gusta cuando haces eso —dice Riku sobándole la cabeza al menor, el cual solo respondió con un sonrojo por su vergüenza.

—¡Sora te dije que cuidaras mi puesto! —Un Roxas molesto hace presencia con dos bandejas de comida—. Toma tu comida. —Pone una bandeja de comida frente al castaño.

—Te dije que no le pusieras vegetales. —Hace un puchero.

—Te equivocas. Nunca lo dijiste y debí ponerte más por no hacerme caso. —Roxas mira amenazadoramente a Riku, la persona que por obvias razones le quitó el asiento.

—No eres la madre de Sora para decirle que comer. Además, esta silla ahora es mía- Riku no se iba a dejar tratar mal por el Rubio.

Dichas esas palabras el ambiente se torna tenso, dos miradas asesinas chocan entre sí, mientras que Sora mira con tristeza su plato por la cantidad exagerada de vegetales. Por último, Ven decide ir en busca de la comida de él y del peliplata para escapar de una posible masacre.

Riku quita la mirada cayendo en cuenta en algo que dijo el castaño hace un momento.

—Oye, Sora ¿Cómo es que te vas a quedar en casa de Ventus?

Sí de Ventus, Riku nunca va a aceptar que en ese mismo lugar vive Roxas.

—Hoy y mañana me voy a quedar en casa de Roxas. —Sora sonríe emocionado—. Tenemos un plan maestro para esos días. ¿Verdad Rox?

Roxas emboza una sonrisa por ver la cara de disgusto de Riku. No hay mayor felicidad que tener al menor solo para él y que su némesis no pueda estar presente, todo eso en dos días completos.

—Es verdad —con un tono de burla prosigue—. Sora se quedará en mi casa hoy y mañana. Para mí no es una lástima que no estés invitado y nunca lo estarás —culmina con una risa malvada.

Riku desea lanzarse encima del rubio pero la llegada del gemelo con la comida lo detuvo, ahora procede no solo a matar con la mirada, se imagina torturando lenta y dolorosamente al otro.

—Rox no seas malo, deja a un lado tu odio. —Ven sabe que a su gemelo le costará que lo perdone por lo que va a hacer—. A lo que se refiere mi hermano es que vamos a hacer una reunión en mi casa hoy y mañana, sin importar lo que diga mi hermano me gustaría que tú también vinieras, mientras más personas mejor.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! Ventus por favor dime que me estás jodiendo. — Roxas está atónito ante lo dicho.

—No Rox, no te estoy jodiendo, eso sería muy extraño. Ahora deja de gritar —responde tranquilamente esperando ese tipo de reacción de su copia.

—No voy a permitir que este entre a mi casa. —Señala a Riku.

—Yo tengo nombre animal. También es la casa de Ventus y él fue quien me invitó. —Riku responde divertido por la reacción del rubio menor—. Acepto tu propuesta, tengo que pasar por mi casa por algo de ropa.

—Roxas, Riku tiene razón. También es mi casa.

Sora durante ese tiempo sin que nadie lo notara cambiaba sus verduras por las papas fritas de Roxas.

—Solo quiero decir algo. Se supone que hacemos esto para hacer feliz a Ven. —El castaño comenta algo que Roxas no puede negar.

Roxas inmediatamente se calló tomando en cuenta las palabras de Sora. Entre su molestia con Riku y la felicidad de su hermano, obviamente su gemelo está por encima de todo, así que le tocará aguantarse al platino.

—Está bien, solo por Ven dejaré que se quede —acepta renuente.

—¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor hermano del mundo? —dice Ven abrazándolo—. Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que Axel también vendrá.

—Buaff. —El rubio escupe su bebida—. ¿Axel vendrá? —Su amargura cambia drásticamente al saber que después de mucho tiempo volverá a ver a su mejor amigo.

—Sí así es. Más tarde nos encontraremos por la cafetería que hay cerca de nuestra casa, Axel empezó hace una semana a trabajar allí.

—Volveré a ver a Axel. Mejor nos apuramos y comemos —Sora se lleva un gran bocado de las papas robadas.

Los demás también deciden empezar a comer. Roxas detiene su acto al percatarse del cambio de su porción.

—¡Sora te robaste mis papas!


	2. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentros **

Café Moguri. 4:10 p.m.

—¿Ven, seguro que está aquí? —pregunta su hermano.

Los gemelos entran a una cafetería acogedora, no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que varias personas puedan ir con su pareja o un grupo de amigos a pasar el rato. El recinto es cuadriculado y con una decoración cálida usando como colores predilectos el salmón, blanco y el rojo oscuro.

Ventus se fija que no hay muchas personas en el lugar, por lo cual al no estar sobresaturado de clientes se puede hablar con tranquilidad sin necesidad de gritar o perderse partes de la conversación. Busca con la mirada un lugar alejado para conseguir mayor comodidad.

—¡Que poco confías en tu hermano! —simula enfado ante el comentario—. Podemos sentarnos allí junto a la ventana. Es una mesa para seis personas —Señala una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—¿Quieren algo para tomar bellezas?

Unas mesas más allá de donde se encuentran resuena la dulce voz de un joven. La voz viene directo de un mesero pelirrojo, que coquetea con un grupo de chicas de su edad. Roxas no lo pensó dos veces para abalanzarse por detrás y acto seguido abrazarlo.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero qué demonios? —pregunta sorprendido.

—¿Ya tan rápido coqueteando con los clientes? —Axel voltea a su izquierda para fijar la mirada en Ventus quien se acerca a él.

—¡Axel! Estúpido pirómano pelirrojo tenía mucho tiempo sin verte —habla de forma apresurada atropellando sus palabras.

Mientras Axel analiza la situación el grupo de chicas empieza a admirar la tierna escena, mientras murmuran cosas como "¡Ay! pero que tierno" "Hacen una linda pareja" "Es tan romántico"

En nuestra historia entra otro personaje que tiene un papel importante que desarrollar. Conocido como pirómano y amante del fuego. Les presento a Axel, el pelirrojo que siempre tiene que decir ante una situación incómoda. Axel es un joven estudiante universitario de tez blanca y ojos verdes, tiene un tatuaje en forma de lágrima debajo de cada uno de sus ojos. Es mucho más alto que su mejor amigo Roxas, le lleva más de 10 cm de altura, motivo por el cual muchas veces el rubio lo usa como objeto de burla.

Como breve historia de la vida de Axel, les contaré que el pelirrojo conoció a los gemelos porque vivían en el mismo vecindario, lugar del que se tuvo que mudar al momento de entrar a la universidad de _Vergel Radiante _por cuestiones de lejanía. Actualmente vive en un apartamento con su amigo Demyx que cursa en la misma universidad. El pirómano es una persona que le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma, sin embargo, cuando hay que poner seriedad ante una situación lo hace sin quejas. Le gusta mucho salir con sus amigos de la universidad pertenecientes a un club, muy excéntrico, llamado _Organización XIII. _Axel no tiene idea del porqué del nombre si con él son 12 miembros, pero tampoco es algo que le de mucha importancia.

—Esto no es muy propio de ti ¿No Roxas? —dice algo sonrojado por el agarre de su amigo.

Roxas al darse cuenta de lo embarazoso de la situación lo suelta, se da la vuelta y va directo a la mesa que mencionó su hermano. Dicha reacción causa gracia a Axel.

—No seas malo con Roxas. Él tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su mejor amigo. —Las chicas al escuchar la palabra 'amigo' se desaniman.

—Ventus déjame tomar la orden de estas bellas chicas y luego los alcanzo ¿Te parece? —El mencionado responde con un movimiento afirmativo.

El hermano mayor se acerca a su gemelo que tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana, en sus mejillas se puede visualizar el leve color rojo que las decora.

—Parece que la situación de que Sora se haya ido a solas con Riku se te ha olvidado con solo ver a Axel.

—Cállate Ven, sigo molesto porque invitaste a ese tonto —responde sin quitar la mirada al exterior.

—Cuándo aceptes que Sora ya no es un chiquillo para ti solo, te agradará Riku, tienen muchas cosas en común de lo que crees.

El menor molesto por la comparación mira a los a ojos de su hermano. Pone las manos en la mesa y piensa un momento en lo que va a decir.

—No quiero que me compares con… ese —recalca de forma despectiva el 'ese' —. Odio que Sora lo prefiera a él, no me gusta ser dejado de lado.

Ventus lo mira unos segundos tratando de descifrar a su hermano.

—Dime por favor que no vas a hacer lo que pienso —dice Ven. Cruza el brazo molesto y mira al otro que le devuelve una mirada sospechosa—. Roxas no hagas eso. No es bueno jugar con las personas de ese modo —le amonesta como una madre.

—Tú no lo entiendes. —La mirada acusatoria del otro hace que pause un momento—. Es la única forma para que Sora deje a ese idiota y estoy seguro que no me rechazará —termina de decir Roxas orgulloso de sí mismo por idear un plan que según él no puede fallar.

La conversación sobre el castaño se ve interrumpida por la llegada del mesero pelirrojo.

—Hola, Roxas ¿Cómo has estado? —Dice mientras se sienta a su lado.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte y solo dices un "Hola Roxas" —expresa haciendo un puchero. Espera unos segundos, toma aire y prosigue—. Estoy bien. Lo de siempre, ir a estudiar, estar con Ven y regañar a Sora cuando comete una estupidez. Todo es igual. —Se detiene un momento a mirar al ojiverde y luego voltea los ojos hacia otro lado para hablar con un tono molesto y bajo—. La diferencia es que ya no estás tú.

Axel sonrojado lo mira con detenimiento y luego lo rodea con sus brazos.

—Sé que es tu forma de decir que me extrañaste. —Lo abraza más fuerte—. Yo también te extrañé. ¿Cómo no añorar toda esa amargura encapsulada en ese pequeño cuerpo? Eres mi odioso rubio y Ven es el simpático.

—Suéltame maldito pervertido, acosador, pirómano, depravado ¡Axel suéltame! —exclama molesto mientras intenta escapar de los brazos del otro.

Ventus ve feliz la escena. Para el mayor, su hermano tiene un muro muy grande que te impide llegar a él, sin embargo, Axel es el único capaz de derrumbarlo en ciertos momentos.

…...

Sora y Riku pasaron por la casa del peliplata para buscar lo necesario y ahora van de camino a la casa del castaño. Sora se encuentra en plena calle saltando mientras canta una canción de Disney. Para Roxas, que el castaño estuviese cantando en todo el camino sería una gran tortura para él pero para Riku es distinto.

El peliplata entiende muy bien la adoración que tiene su amigo por Disney, principalmente por los años que tiene conociéndolo. Sora puede pasar por fan #1 de la compañía. Tiene todos los videojuegos de las películas animadas, como también varios peluches, ropas, accesorios y como no puede faltar, se sabe los diálogos y las canciones de los filmes. Ese lado infantil es lo que más ama Riku de él, no lo cambiaría nunca, porque es eso lo que hace que llame la atención de todos los presentes en cualquier lugar al que vaya.

—_Yo quisiera ya ser un rey. Mira por aquí. _—Señala hacia un lado—. _Mira por acá_. —Ahora al contrario—. _Dónde me vean seré una… ¡ESTRELLA!_ —grita a todo pulmón al saltar y caer con los brazos estirados en forma de una estrella.

Ante el acto del castaño varias personas que van de paso por la acera contraria, se asustan y apresuran su andar sin quitarle la mirada. Examinan al chico como si en algún momento se le saldrá el único tornillo que le queda y los atacará.

Riku se siente un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido. Se pone la mano en la cara y mira a su amigo de pies a cabeza. Sí, este es el Sora que él ama, pero jamás se lo diría. Si lo hacía lo rechazarían de inmediato y perdería esa valiosa amistad que ha forjado desde pequeño. Es imposible pensar que esos ojos azules lo verán de una forma romántica, mucho menos como ven a su amiga pelirroja Kairi. Es por eso que es correcto permanecer a su lado y hacerlo muy feliz. No importa que el salga con Kairi o con otra chica, lo importante es siempre estar ahí para Sora.

—Debes guardar ese entusiasmo para la noche —acota tranquilamente mientras se ubica al hombro del otro—. Solo queda voltear en la esquina y llegaremos a tu casa.

—Je, je. Creo que me excedí un poco —comenta ensanchando más su boca.

Sora pone sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, manía que tiene desde pequeño y lo hace cuando está muy feliz y tranquilo. Riku por su parte se mete las manos en los bolsillos, lo hace usualmente cuando está pensativo o relajado.

Siguen su andar en silencio. Al llegar a la esquina ven en frente de la casa de Sora un convertible rojo, que si Riku no se equivoca es un BMW i8 un deportivo muy caro.

—¡Wow! Riku mira. —Señala con el dedo emocionado.

El menor sale corriendo hasta estar en frente del deportivo, en cambio Riku va acercándose lentamente confundido. Cuando Sora intenta tocar la pintura un objeto redondo golpea en su rostro, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga de espalda en el suelo.

—¡Ah! Duele, duele… —lloriquea mientras gira en el suelo.

El peliplata sale corriendo, para ver el estado de su amigo. Lo levanta y comprueba que tiene la nariz roja. Luego los dos ven una figura que se posa ante ellos y lo examinan de abajo hacia arriba. Dicha persona tiene unas botas de cuero negro, un jean del mismo color, en el que cuelgan unas cadenas. Lleva una franela roja con el logo de una banda en el medio y unos guantes negros. Lo que más llama la atención son sus penetrantes ojos dorados que resaltan con su cabellera negra.

—Ni se te ocurra tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso —demanda el joven idéntico a Sora.

Riku lo ve desafiante. Sí era ver a Sora pero al mismo tiempo no. Su dulce castaño a simple vista se observa como una persona tierna y alegre, en cambio el de los ojos dorados con su actitud y sonrisa sarcástica lo connotan como todo lo contrario.

—¡Vanitas! Eres un mal hermano —se queja el menor mientras se toca la nariz y chilla de dolor.

—Vaya, esas son las primeras palabras que recibo de mi tonto hermano después de mucho tiempo —comenta el pelinegro con burla y un con falso dolor mientras se lleva la mano al pecho.

—Tú empezaste. —Lo acusa con el dedo—. No debiste lanzarme la pelota en la cara. Le diré a mamá.- con lo último usa tono amenazante y molesto típico de un niño.

Riku nota como su amigo cambia de expresión en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sinceramente al peliplata le impresiona lo distraído que puede llegar a ser Sora.

—Espera un momento…

Cuando entiende la situación abre los ojos y esboza una enorme sonrisa, no duda en abalanzarse hacia su hermano mayor con mucha alegría.

—¡Vanitas! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Vanitas aunque odie y le fastidie las muestras "empalagosas" de amor de Sora, se deja abrazar por el gran tiempo que tiene sin recibir los cariños y mimos de su hermano. Bueno, eso es lo que pensó Riku en ese momento.

—Obvio que hoy- Responde girando los ojos.

—¿Riku recuerdas a mi hermano Vanitas? —pregunta emocionando.

La emoción cambia a confusión al ver como los dos se lanzan miradas asesinas. Sora mira a su hermano y luego a su amigo sin entender lo que está pasando.

En las pocas veces que Riku tenía la desagradable oportunidad de ver a Vanitas, terminaban peleando por la insoportable actitud abusiva que tiene con su hermano menor. Para el peliplata Roxas pertenece a la lista de las personas que odia, pero ese azabache parado frente él supera al rubio por mucho, por eso tiene el honor de estar de primero en dicha lista.

Después de un largo silencio el peliplata lo rompe al hablar.

—¿Cómo no recordar a tu abusivo hermano? —arrastra las palabras con desprecio y el otro solo le devuelve una sonrisa cínica.

Vanitas responde con sarcasmo el gusto de volver a encontrarse con el platinado. Dando la conversación finalizada al darle la espalda, se dirige a la casa aún con Sora amarrado a su cuello. En ese entonces, Riku entiende que ese fin de semana sería largo y muy problemático, principalmente por la silueta negra que pasa por el dintel.

…...

La casa de Sora no es muy grande pero es cómoda. Tiene 3 habitaciones: la principal donde duerme los padres, la de Vanitas en la que todos tiene prohibido entrar y la habitación de Sora.

Después de unos diez minutos nuestros tres personajes están sentados en la mesa del comedor teniendo una amena conversación… o eso es le dicen ellos.

El castaño se siente derrotado y molesto, tanto que le cuesta contener las lágrimas y respira pesadamente tratando de mantener la compostura ante esa situación tan injusta para él. Se quedó mudo al mirar a su desalmado hermano. Sora no acepta las palabras de su madre. ¿Cómo es posible que le negaría ir a pasar el fin de semana con los gemelos? Todo porque en un principio no esperaba que específicamente alguien decidiera llegar a casa sin avisar o dar rastros de su existencia. Después de tanto tiempo sin devolver las llamadas, sin ningún mensaje… pero ahí está con su sonrisa de medio lado que le recalca su gran victoria.

Riku se mantiene al margen de todo. Si bien, está disgustado por cómo se ha desarrollado los hechos, sabe que el pelinegro puede ser manipulador y despiadado, no obstante, no esperaba que le jodiera tanto la vida a su hermano. El platinado aprieta los puños del coraje, si no fuera por respeto a la señora Ayers le habría dado una gran golpiza.

El castaño agacha la cabeza para tomarse el tiempo de pensar cómo obtener algo a favor. Su madre en un principio le dio el permiso para poder ir sin ningún problema. Todo iba bien hasta que su hermano abre la boca para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Vanitas le había dicho a su madre que él había regresado con el objetivo de pasar tiempo en familia y que le ofendía el hecho de que Sora se fuera a jugar con sus amigos el mismo día de su llegada. ¿Cómo era posible que su querido hermanito prefiera pasar un fin de semana con sus amigos, que todos los días ve, a con su hermano mayor que ha estado años lejos de su hogar?

Es por eso que su madre cambió de opinión, diciéndole al menor que no iría a ningún lado porque debía pasar tiempo de caridad con Vanitas.

¡No todo está perdido! Sora sube la cabeza con determinación, sabe que su plan no fallaría, conoce bien su jugada para conseguir el permiso. Se levanta de la mesa y toma aire para gritar desde el comedor para que su madre, que se encuentra en la cocina, lo escuche.

—¡Mamá! Y si Vani… —calla al ser interrumpido por Vanitas que lo mira amenazante.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —murmura entre dientes.

Los dos se retan en silencio. En ese entonces Elisa, la madre de los hermanos, entra a la habitación con unos guantes de cocina y un delantal.

Sora siempre describe a su progenitora como una hermosa mujer delgada, de piel bronceada, y con tiernos ojos azules como los suyos y el cabello largo y alborotado como la pesadilla de su hermano. En cuanto a personalidad es cariñosa y juguetona, cosa que le agrada. Por otro lado, es seria y rígida cuando se trata mantener las reglas establecidas en su hogar por ella misma.

—¿Qué pasa querido?

Riku como todas las veces desde que conoce a la señora Elisa siempre se impresiona con los cambios de actitud que puede tener en un segundo a otro, como en ese momento. Parece mentira que hace unos segundos esa mujer le gritaba a sus hijos porque no iba a tolerar una pelea, para luego regresar de la cocina con su amor maternal.

—Mamá que te parece si… y si Vanitas… —Sora aprovecha ese momento para usar su tono más dulce y suplicante—. Si Vanitas viene conmigo a pasar el fin de semana con mis amigos… Yo no estaría desobedeciéndote —dice lo último apresuradamente dando a entender su objetivo.

—Ni se te ocurra obligarme a ir a esa idiotez o estarás muerto —Rabea el pelinegro sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa rechina los dientes.

El ojidorado no va a perder su batalla por lo que decide hablar.

—¡Madre no lo escuches! —demanda al cruzar los brazos en su pecho.

—Vani quiero escuchar lo que tiene Sora por decirme —agrega de forma dulce mientras levanta la mano para callarlo.

Elisa voltea nuevamente hacia el menor. Mueve la cabeza como gesto para permitirle proseguir.

—Mamá sabes muy bien que muero de ganas por ir. Estaba pensando que si quieres que comparta buenos momentos con mi queridísimo hermano, el pondría venir con nosotros. —El ojiazul sonríe socarrón, mientras que a su hermano no le gusta en camino por donde se están yendo las cosas—. Además, según sus propias palabras él ansía pasar tiempo en familia, en especialmente conmigo. Y lo importante es que él y yo estemos juntos como buenos hermanos que se aman, después de 6 años sin verse. —Coloca sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en señal de victoria.

—¡MAMÁ ESA IDEA ES SIMPLEMENTE ABSURDA! —grita el otro decidido a empezar una rabieta.

—Vanitas, no se grita en esta casa cuando hay visitas —explica pausadamente y haciéndole entender entre líneas que si continúa tendrá graves consecuencias. Carraspea un momento, continúa—. Mi cielo —habla amorosa—. Creo que es una estupenda idea. —Se agacha y lo besa en la frente.

—Solo lo besa porque ese cerebro nunca tiene estupendas ideas —murmura el ojidorado para sí mismo, celoso.

—De esta manera se matan dos pájaros de un solo tiro —menciona la matriarca feliz—. ¡Esta decidido! Vanitas como la autoridad que tengo como tu madre te ordeno a ir a disfrutar de un lindo fin de semana con tu hermano y sus amigos.

—¡Pero mamá! —Se quejó el mencionado encolerizado.

Elisa sabe bien cómo manejar a sus hijos, ella los crió a los dos. Sin embargo, uno de ellos hasta los trece años antes de que se fuera de casa. Conoce una excelente forma de hacer que el mayor de sus hijos aceptara su mandado. Se acerca a Vanitas y lo abraza fuertemente.

—Mi hermoso hijo, sé que no he podido estar contigo por tus estudios, pe-pero que pases tiempo con el pequeño Sora me hace tan feliz. —Llora de forma dramática.

El menor tiene el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Todo salió perfecto, no puede estar más feliz. Ve a Riku que le dedica un pulgar en alto y una sutil sonrisa, y este le muestra los dientes con un leve sonrojo.

Ahora por fin puede ir a donde los gemelos. El único sacrificio que tomó fue el aceptar soportar por un fin de semana a su amargado hermano. Si pudo convivir con Vanitas por diez años cuando eran niños y salir medio ileso ¿Qué podría salir mal ahora que son más maduros?

—Está bien iré. —Acepta resignado—. Para que sepas mamá, acabas de condenar a tu hijo mayor a jugar a las pijamadas con Sora y sus tontos amigos.

—Que buen hijo eres. —Conmovida detiene el falso llanto y deja un gran beso la mejilla de su hijo.

—¡Muy bien! Es hora de irnos con mis tontos ami… ¡Oyé! No son tontos —reclama Sora.

—Espero que mis hermosos príncipes disfruten y la pasen de maravilla —finaliza Elisa antes de regresar a la cocina.

Una vez que la señora Ayers deja la habitación Vanitas se levanta de manera brusca. Esto provoca que Riku también se levante a la defensiva. El castaño se asusta ante esto, esperando una reacción por parte del pelinegro que solo procede a mirarlo fijamente.

—Te diré algo _querido_ hermano —escupe el "querido"—. Te has sentenciado a muerte —dicta con la furia contenida. Sin decir más nada se retira a su habitación.

Sora solo puede visualizar como una sombra negra sube por las escaleras. Traga grueso y ahora solo piensa. _Es un gran sacrificio. Pero, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué no podría salir mal? _

…...

Café Moguri. 5:20 p.m.

El acogedor café está más lleno que hace una hora, la música y las voces de los clientes le dan vida al lugar. Los gemelos deciden pedir unos postres de chocolate mientras esperan al resto.

—Sora se ha tardado mucho ¿No lo crees? —comenta Roxas con la vista perdida en los movimientos del pelirrojo, quien ha ido de un lugar a otro atendiendo a las personas y coqueteando con otras.

Ventus traga el último bocado de su pastel y se queda pensativo con la cuchara en la boca. A los segundos saca su celular y ve que marcan las 5:20 p.m.

—Debieron llegar hace media hora. Seguro Sora se distrajo con un gato callejero o algo. —Suspira y desvía la mirada hacia su plato vacío—. Quería invitarle su postre favorito —finaliza sin ánimos.

El gemelo mayor ve como el otro se encoge en su asiento. El ánimo de este ha disminuido desde que el pelirrojo se fue a atender a otras personas. Ven se ha percatado en como su hermano ha pedido una taza café una tras otra solo para llamar la atención de Axel.

El ambiente del café está muy animado, muy contrario a la de ellos que se encuentra muy deprimente por el hecho de que Sora no ha hecho acto de presencia.

—Puedes llamarlo a su teléfono. Sé que Sora tarda en contestar pero quizás solo se quedó un rato más en su casa —dice el mayor tratando de animar a su hermano, quien asiente con la cabeza mientras saca su celular de la chaqueta.

—Voy a llamarlo.

Roxas espera con paciencia que el castaño conteste la llamada pero cae el buzón de voz. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a marcar el número. Irritado guarda el teléfono cuando nuevamente la llamada es dirigida al buzón de voz.

Ventus fija la mirada en la entrada, a los segundos observa como unas orejas de Stich cruzan la puerta seguidamente de un alto peliplateado. Pudo reconocerlos al instante, el suéter de este tierno alienígena es reconocible donde lo vea, solo ha visto uno en todo _Travese Twon_. Al verlos siente que la paz lo invade, alejando todo rastro de inquietud y aura depresiva. Ventus levanta rápidamente las manos haciendo señas para que el par los ubique. Un Sora sudado y cansado toma asiento frente de él y Riku con su aspecto impecable y nada agotado toma asiento al lado del castaño. Ven se pregunta que pudo haber ocurrido para que el menor se encuentre en ese estado y también el por qué Riku nunca pierde su aspecto impecable.

Antes de que los gemelos digan palabra alguna, el castaño toma lo que queda del refresco de Ventus desesperado, se lo bebe de un solo sorbo y golpea estrepitosamente el vaso de vidrio contra la mesa. Sora se hunde en su asiento y pega el rostro contra la fría mesa para refrescarse.

¡Ahhh! Está tan… fría —dice ameno restregando su cara contra el frío metal—. Que rico —culmina con un tono suave y relajante.

—¿Sora qué demonios te pasó?- Roxas preocupado por su mejor amigo examina su aspecto agotado—. ¿Te viniste caminando?

Riku permanece callado, aunque no lo pareciera él también necesita un respiro por la larga caminata. Sora ignora las preguntas del rubio porque se encuentra muy agotado para un interrogatorio y además de que no deja de pensar en su detestable hermano.

—Ese desgraciado de Vanitas —responde algo casi inteligible con la boca pegada a la mesa.

—¿Vanitas? —preguntan al unísono los gemelos mirándose confundidos.

—¡Sí! El desalmado me hizo caminar hasta acá. —Alterado levanta su cabeza de la mesa—. ¿Pueden creerlo? Tiene un carísimo deportivo pero como venganza no me deja montarlo — comenta indignado —Y para colmo tengo que soportarlo un fin de semana. —Mucho más desanimado que antes se desparrama en la mesa rodeado de una aura depresiva.

—Sora ¿Quién es Vanitas? —pregunta el rubio menor.

Al no tener respuesta por parte del castaño, Ventus decide dirigirse al apacible Riku en busca que este disipe duda alguna.

—¿Tú sabes de qué o quién está hablando?

Antes de hablar, Riku asiente con un gesto más serio de lo normal.

—Es el hermano mayor de Sora —explica neutral.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Nuevamente los rubios preguntan al mismo tiempo incrédulos por la información dicha, abriendo sus ojos por la impresión.

—Roxas entra en un estado de shock, su cara descolocada lo evidencia por completo. Su cerebro repite la palabra "hermano" una y otra vez sin encontrarle sentido alguno. En cambio Ventus se recompone un poco de su estado de confusión para terminar con sus dudas de si había escuchado la palabra correcta. Se aclara la voz y mira fijamente a Riku muy serio.

—¿He escuchado bien? ¿aca-acabas de decir her-hermano?

Riku asiente nuevamente sin inmutarse por la reacción de ambos.

El caos se genera cuando el gemelo menor vuelve en sí, posa su mirada en Sora, quien ignora toda la situación. Roxas parpadea varias veces y comienza a hablar indignado.

—Espera un momento… —La cara de Roxas refleja completa traición—. Tienes un hermano mayor y… —Lo acusa con el dedo—. Durante estos **6 años** de amistad… no me dijiste absolutamente nada… ¿Cómo es posible que Riku lo conozca y yo no? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ESO?! ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TU HERMANO! —sentencia colérico. Se levanta bruscamente de su asiento asustando a todos los presentes cercanos—. Veo que nuestra amistad no significa absolutamente nada para ti —agrega cruelmente arrastrando las palabras.

Por primera vez Ventus ve cómo su hermano le da la espalda a su mejor amigo. Sora asustado ve como el rubio se aleja apretando los puños y sin voltear a verlos.

La rabia consume cada parte del cuerpo de Roxas, simplemente no puede perdonar al castaño. Camina rápido para salir del lugar que durante el proceso tropieza con Axel.

—¡Ey, Roxas! ¿A dónde… —no termina su pregunta al ver como el otro pasa de largo. Intrigado ve hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

Sora se jala los cabellos frustrado. Ventus pierde de vista a su hermano al verlo salir. Riku sigue sin inmutarse ante el conflicto.

—Roxas debe de odiarme —lloriquea el castaño.

El rubio mayor intenta mantenerse en calma. Obviamente que él también se siente enojado ante la omisión de esa información, comprende completamente los sentimientos de su hermano, Roxas debe de sentirse desplazado por el platinado ¿Cómo era posible que Sora nunca le dijera eso? No es como si le dijeran que tiene un primo loco o algo así, en este caso estamos hablando de un hermano.

Ventus suspira, pone la mano en el hombro del menor para llamar su atención. Actuar como Roxas no lo llevaría a nada, lo que queda ahora es calmarlo.

—Supongo que tienes tus razones para no habernos dicho eso —habla con un tono tranquilo para generar empatía— ¿Cómo es tu hermano Sora?

El simple hecho de pensar en la crueldad del pelinegro hace que sus pupilas se dilaten del miedo. Comienza a voltear a todos lados para asegurarse que su endemoniado hermano no está escuchando lo que está por decir.

—Va-Vanitas es un ser malvado. —Toma una pausa para corroborar que el mencionado no se encuentra en el recinto. Traga grueso—. Tiene unos enormes ojos dorados que irradian maldad, cuando se molesta son como rayos laser que penetran tu cráneo. Tiene una sonrisa maquiavélica. Es tan malvado que estoy seguro que en las noches le salen colmillos y chupa la sangre de las inocentes vírgenes. No tiene piedad con nadie y mucho menos conmigo. Hasta… —Sus ojos se aguadan— ¡Hasta se llevó mi preciado "Meow Wow"! Más nunca lo he vuelto a ver.

Sora derrama lágrimas al terminar de contar su historia. Dejando a Ventus más preocupado y confundido. ¿Quién es realmente el hermano de Sora?

…...

Un viento frío golpea contra su rostro, la temperatura del día está bajando dando paso a la noche. Un hermoso cielo pintado de azul y naranja siendo decorado con esponjosas nubes rojas. El atardecer es su momento favorito del día porque le transmite serenidad. Eleva su cabeza al cielo con la esperanza de que su enojo se pierda entre esa hermosa vista.

—Agh ¡Maldición! —Grita Roxas desquitándose pateando una lata.

Sabe que no debió decirle esas cosas a Sora, la rabia no lo dejó pensar. Él realmente no deja que los sentimientos lo controlen de esa manera, siempre y cuando su familia y más apreciados no estén involucrados. El enojo lo sigue carcomiendo para no dejarlo tranquilizarse por un buen rato.

El ruido de un estrepitoso automóvil lo distrajo de su enojo acaparando ahora toda su atención. ¿Quién demonios era el pretencioso que iba a un café nada de lujo con un deportivo de ese estilo?

El ruido del motor no solamente llamó la atención de Roxas, sino de todo el personal y clientela. Las chicas con las cual el pelirrojo coqueteaba miran emocionadas a través del cristal de la ventana. Entre ellas se preguntan: ¿Será alguien rico?, ¿será alguien mayor? ¿estará casado? Y muchas otras preguntas más.

Por otro lado, Axel está embelesado admirando la belleza de la carrocería. Lo que más le fascina es el intenso color rojo del vehículo, no había visto muchos modelos así en su vida, el último que vio fue en la universidad perteneciente al líder de su extraño club.

Muchos esperan expectantes a que la puerta del conductor se abra y revele a su dueño. Lo que no esperan todos es que un joven cercano a los 20 años baje del vehículo. A las chicas les encanta ver a un hermoso joven con aspecto rebelde, en definitiva les atrae la fina ropa que posee y el cómo luce esta en él. Impresionando a sus hormonas femeninas rápidamente las tres se comienzan a arreglar, ponerse labial y a corroborar que no tengan un cabello fuera de su lugar.

Roxas quiere ser disimulado pero su asombro lo tiene embelesado en el rostro del hermano de su mejor amigo, sin quitar un momento la mirada se apena cuando esos arrogantes ojos dorados chocan con los suyos. El rubio se siente diminuto a su lado, el aura que transmite ese joven es en definitiva muy diferente a la de Sora. Vanitas solo le dedica una sonrisa prepotente mientras camina hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

Axel aprovecha el momento para colocarse frente al pelinegro pero al ver su rostro de cerca se queda en silencio unos segundos sin saber que decir. El otro le dedica una mueca de fastidio por estar estorbando su camino, al ver su disgusto el pelirrojo por fin comentar algo.

—Es un hermoso deportivo ¿Te lo compraron tus padres? —Axel no quiere sonar grosero y generar una mala idea, pero él no puede imaginarse que alguien tan joven tenga el suficiente poder adquisitivo para darse ese estilo de lujos.

—Es mío, lo compré con mi propio dinero. —Petulante el pelinegro le hace saber que él no es mantenido por nadie y mucho menos por sus padres—. Mis cuantas bancarias poseen muchos más ceros que las de ellos.

Incómodo ante esa respuesta decide cambiar de tema.

—Mi nombre es Axel, got it memorized? —Se señala la sien con la mano libre—. Si buscas al pequeño Sora, él está por aquella mesa. —Señala con la otra mano que sujeta una bandeja con tazas sucias.

—Vanitas —responde orgulloso, voltea la mirada hacia el lugar señalado y agrega—. Veo que conoces a mi tonto hermano.

Axel reflexiona cuando escucha la palabra "hermano" pero sale de su trance cuando su jefe le indica que vuelva al trabajo y termina por despedirse del pelinegro para volver a la cocina.

El de ojos dorados cambia su expresión facial a una de disgusto mientras se dirige donde se encuentra el castaño ignorando los fallidos intentos de las chicas de atraer su atención. Estando cerca, le da un golpe en la nuca a su hermano haciendo que este se queje del dolor y recibiendo malas miradas por parte de sus acompañantes. Deja caer en el centro de la mesa una bolsa pequeña, sujeta una silla cercana, la voltea para tomar asiento y poner sus brazos en el respaldar en el cual recuesta su barbilla.

Sin esperar alguna palabra de sus espectadores decide sacar a flote su antipática personalidad.

—¿Las fotocopias son parte de tu club? —pregunta insolente, cosa que descoloca al gemelo mayor.

—¡Son mis amigos, idiota! —reclama enfrentándolo

Ventus ve como los dos chicos echan chispa por los ojos. Receloso decide aligerar la tensión

—Eh, supongo que tú eres Vanitas el hermano mayor de Sora —comenta el rubio inseguro.

Los ojos dorados se posan en los azules cielo, puede observar que esos ojos son en definitiva del mismo color de su pequeño hermano, pero lo que estos trasmiten es muy diferente. Detalla bien su rostro tratando de buscar diferencias con respecto al chico que se encontró maldiciendo en la entrada, no pudo encontrar una más que la simple ropa.

Ventus apenado se hunde mucho más en su asiento, le incomoda con demasía la mirada crítica que le da el otro, esperando salir de esa situación nada grata traga grueso cuando percibe como se sienta a su lado el pelinegro. El otro observa su rostro mucho más de cerca sin siquiera parpadear.

—No le encuentro… ninguna diferencia- Murmura Vanitas para sí con una mano en su barbilla.

El gemelo comienza a sudar frío, no le gusta que un desconocido invada de esa manera su espacio personal, literalmente su rostro está a pocos centímetros del otro. Su alma vuelve a su cuerpo cuando escucha la voz de su hermano salvarle.

Roxas sigue molesto con Sora pero su curiosidad por conocer a ese pelinegro pretencioso pudo mucho más que su orgullo, por eso con disgusto regresa a la mesa donde se encuentran. Frunce el ceño al ver la cara de incomodidad que tiene su gemelo por tener a ese desconocido tan cerca, siendo él de gran ayuda le ordena que se aleje. Roxas de vez en cuando tiende a ser muy posesivo con Sora y su hermano, es su forma de demostrar el gran cariño y estima que les tiene.

Vanitas se aleja automáticamente haciendo caso a esas palabras, no tiene ganas de generar una discusión por su atrevimiento, por lo que con un pesado bufido regresa a su lugar. En eso el gemelo menor se ubica al lado de su hermano.

—En efecto me llamo Vanitas y soy el hermano de este idiota. —No toma en cuenta la mirada fulminante que le dirige el peliplata y a los reclamos del menor del grupo—. ¿Ustedes son?

—Yo soy Ventus y él es mi hermano Roxas —responde extendiendo su mano cortésmente, sin embargo el pelinegro ni se inmuta en corresponderle, ante su acción retira su mano de forma lenta e incómoda.

Roxas aprieta los puños y frunce el ceño, no le gustan que traten así al amable Ventus.

—¿Quién de los dos es el mayor?

Los gemelos se miran entre sí confundidos ante tal pregunta que no esperaban.

—Ventus es el mayor de los dos —responde Sora desconfiando de la intenciones del otro— ¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso?

—Solo quiero saber quién de los dos es la copia barata —culmina sin darle ninguna importancia al asunto.

Roxas queda estupefacto ante tal insulto, mientras que su gemelo se cuestiona si es posible que pelinegro sea más insoportable. Riku disfruta la cara descolocada del rubio y Sora manifiesta su gran enfado con la mirada.

Una hermosa manera para empezar el fin de semana, sin duda será muy entretenida pero quizás no de la forma en que ellos esperan.

Los minutos pasan en un silencio incómodo. Sora y Vanitas de vez en cuando realizan guerra de miradas, los gemelos están cada uno en su celular sin ningún interés y el peliplata está alerta de que el de ojos dorados no decida hacer una de sus desagradables jugadas al menor. Cualquiera que pasara por su lado se daría cuenta del ambiente tan tenso que podría cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Vanitas ya aburrido de la situación posa sus ojos en la bolsa que ha dejado en la mesa, recordando algo que le da calosfríos. La imagen de su madre reclamándole le vino a la mente. Minutos antes de que saliera de su casa, Elisa le detuvo para entregarle una bolsa de galletas que hizo exclusivamente para Sora y si se enteraba que no se las comía el mencionado, de seguro algo malo le pasaría. Él ya había comido suficientes galletas hechas por su madre pero las que se hallan en esa bolsa aparentemente son más especiales que la que comió cuando llegó. Sin llegar a entender por qué su madre no le dio una bolsa igual y en especial la estricta orden de darle a su hermano la bolsa mañana 14 de febrero, es decir en San Valentín.

La inoportuna atención del pelinegro hacia ese envoltorio de plástico picó la curiosidad de Sora, como todo fisgón que es no duda en preguntar sobre su contenido.

—¿Vanitas qué hay en esta bolsa? —Acerca su mano con intenciones de agarrarla, mas su hermano es rápido e impide que otro pueda rosarla.

—Es una bolsa con galletas que te mandó mamá. —De inmediato la cara del castaño se alumbra y su boca comienza a hacerle agua, deseoso de poder obtener esa bolsa de azúcar en su sangre.

Sora se abalanza hacia la mano de Vanitas que tiene las galletas, no llega a su objetivo porque la otra mano lo detiene, frustrando su cometido.

—No, no…- Vanitas agita la bolsa divertido, mientras niega con su dedo—. Madre fue muy estricta cuando me dijo que te las entregara a partir de mañana. —El menor se desilusiona con lo dicho. Ese cambio de expresión divierte mucho al de ojos dorados, motivándolo a practicar su deporte favorito "molestar a su tonto hermano" —. Pero… puede que yo me las coma primero. —Forma una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡No te atreverías!

—Si no me crees solo tienes que observarme —amenaza al menor.

El castaño piensa que para salirse con la suya tendrá que hacer mención de su madre, la única persona a la que sabe que su hermano nunca va a contradecir ni desobedecer.

—Le diré a mamá que te las comiste. —Le saca la lengua y cruzas sus brazos de forma infantil.

Vanitas burlón ignora lo que posiblemente se vuelva un berrinche de niño pequeño.

—¿Qué es lo procede ahora? ¿Morirnos aquí sentados sin nada interesante que hacer como los perdedores que son o iremos a la casa de los clones de sombra para jugar a las pijamadas?

Los gemelos gruñen bajo.

Ventus, piensa que la única forma de hacer que su grandiosa idea de pasar varios días con sus amigos no se vaya a la mierda es aprendiendo a tolerar e ignorar al recién llegado. Nuevamente desea ser cortes, ya que considera que es la única forma de aligerar las cosas.

—Estamos esperando que nuestro amigo Axel termine su turno, que por cierto dijo que termina a las 6, es decir que nos faltan todavía 10 minutos.

—Genial, no seré yo solo el que haga el papel de niñera.

Todos los presentes pegan un pequeño brinco en su asiento cuando Roxas golpea la mesa con sus dos manos y acto seguido se levanta. Ventus observa como han conseguido la atención de la mesas cercanas, seguro deben de estar pensando que son unos chicos rebeldes busca pleito, siendo una actitud toda contradictoria a lo que le ha enseñado su estricta madre.

—Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño. —En el momento que todos lo ven caminar agrega—. ¡Sora acompáñame!

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Se señala así mismo—. Pero si no tengo ganas de hacer pis Roxas.

El rubio le dirige una dura mirada, sin refutar el castaño entiende el mensaje y se levanta obediente a las órdenes de su amigo. Los tres ven como lo dos menores se marchan, nuevamente el silencio incómodo reina en el ambiente.

—Esto empieza a aburrirme —expresa el de ojos dorados jugando con las servilletas de la mesa— ¡Viento llévame a tu casa! —Le lanza la bola de papel.

—Es Ventus —corrige con una sonrisa falsa. Ven siente como una vena palpita en su sien, al paso que van su paciencia se verá reducida al tamaño de un átomo —¿Por qué tengo que llevarte a mi casa?

—¿No es ahí donde se van a pasar la noche?

El rubio asiente.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta. —Se levanta llevándose la bolsa de galletas—. Tú me irás indicando la dirección, ya yo estoy muy aburrido de estar aquí. —Sin esperar respuesta sale sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de su auto.

Ventus le pregunta en silencio a Riku quien solo asiente con la cabeza respondiendo.

—Yo me encargo de Sora y de los demás.

El rubio resignado decide seguir al pelinegro, era mejor hacerle caso antes de que las cosas se pudiesen salir de control.

Ventus observa el automóvil desde lejos admirando su diseño. Sinceramente él se estaría mintiendo si negase que no está nervioso y ansioso, es la primera vez que tendrá la oportunidad de experimentar que es montar un deportivo. Al abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto un olor exquisito entre vainilla y coco entraron por sus fosas nasales. Ven pudo sentir la comodidad del asiento de cuero. Él no sabe nada sobre autos pero todo el interior se ve nuevo, pulcro y costoso. No podría costearse uno hasta consiguiese un trabajo digno después de graduarse en la universidad y por supuesto al ya tener todas sus principales necesidades cubiertas. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tiene Vanitas? ¿Qué tipo de drogas vende? o ¿A quién tuvo que matar el pelinegro para heredar una fortuna? Muchas preguntas se formulan una tras otra.

Vanitas aspira su cigarrillo electrónico con mucha calma mientras observa a su acompañante perdido en sus pensamientos. Está muy disgustado, no quiere estar allí socializando con gente que no conoce, sus planes eran tirarse en su cama y dormir la cantidad de horas que no ha podido disfrutar por su trabajo. Para luego al despertar darse un gran baño de agua caliente y bajar a comer una deliciosa cena casera hecha por su madre. Extraña esos pequeños momentos que pasaban en familia.

Ventus sale de su ensimismamiento cuando una bola de humo circular da en su rostro. No es el olor a nicotina lo que recibe, al contrario de ese olor desagradable que su madre lo despellejaría vivo si encuentra su ropa impregnada a cigarro, nuevamente aspira ese delicioso olor a vainilla mezclado con coco, un aroma que fácilmente se puede volver adicto a ella. Observa ese aparato con esencias a olores exquisitos, las cuales podían o no tener nicotina, algunas personas lo usan para dejar de fumar o por moda, como ha visto a varios jóvenes cuando salía a pasear al parque con su exnovia. ¿Cuál será el motivo del mayor para consumir algo como eso?

El rugido del motor al encenderse genera una sonrisa en Vanitas, entre todos los lujos que se ha dado y se puede dar, está muy satisfecho con esa increíble adquisición. Lo considera como su juguete favorito.

—¡Muy bien! Ve diciéndome cuál es el camino.

—Mi casa queda en el pueblo cercano, llamado Twilight Tow, son 20 minutos de camino y con tráfico puede llegar a 30 minu… —Toma una pausa cayendo en cuenta sobre algo— ¿Por qué no usas tu GPS?

—Podría llegar fácilmente pero no tendría forma alguna de entrar a tu casa sin una llave, además, tengo tanto tiempo sin estar pasar por estas calles que me gusta la idea de tener un guía turístico personal. Sujétate bien, llegaremos en 15 minutos. —Sonríe de forma coqueta, cosa que a al rubio avergüenza y pinta sus mejillas de un leve rojo casi perceptible.

El rubio le ruega a todos los dioses posibles que conoce el no provocar un accidente y morir tan joven teniendo una larga vida por delante.o una larga vida por delante.


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 3. Amigo **

Café Moguri. 6:00 p.m.

Una vez que Sora y Roxas entran al baño y comprueban que no hay nadie es cuando el mayor deja salir un suspiro pesado, cosa que asusta al otro, ese suspiro solo puede significar que el rubio está molesto y agotado de la situación. El castaño comienza a jugar con sus manos nervioso, no sabe que esperar del otro y el hecho de que Roxas desvía su mirada al lavabo sin verlo directamente a los ojos puede significar varias cosas.

—Yo… Yo lo-lo siento mucho Sora —susurra el rubio avergonzado mordiéndose sus labios en el proceso.

Sora se impresiona ante la actitud vacilante de su amigo, esperaba muchas cosas, pero no una verdadera disculpa, cuyas palabras se traban al hablar.

Roxas por muy molesto que esté con el castaño sabe que su actitud no ha sido la adecuada y la verdad le hizo recapacitar al ver esa mirada de terror que le dedicaron esos ojos azules. Claramente está frustrado, no quiere que Sora le tenga miedo, su objetivo es hacerse lo más cercano a él y al descubrir que este le tenía guardado una información tan importante como lo es: tener un hermano a la cual nunca supo de su existencia; lo sacó de sus casillas, disculparse con el castaño es el primer paso para aceptar su error.

—No… No debí gritarte ni decirte esas cosas horribles. Yo sé que para ti lo más importante es la amistad. Y… —Roxas no sabe cómo continuar, su orgullo no le permite escoger bien las palabras, puesto que él casi nunca se disculpa, habitualmente cuando se molesta, hace una especie de rabieta, en la que todos esperan que se le pase y luego el mundo continúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sora comprende su esfuerzo, se enternece de tal manera que se lanza hacia su cuello para estrecharlo en sus brazos, le dedica una hermosa y humilde sonrisa a Roxas.

—Siempre seremos mejores amigos, Roxas. Yo valoro mucho tu compañía. Ya sabes "my friends are my power". —Levanta su brazo derecho mostrando su inexistente músculo tonificado, lo que saca una pequeña risa por parte del rubio quién corresponde el abrazo—. Disculpa aceptada Rox.

—Siempre serás un cursi —comenta el mayor para aligerar las cargas emocionales del ambiente.

—¿Estás mejor?

El rubio solo asiente alejándose del contacto del otro, los ojos azul cielo que hace unos momentos le miraban con miedo ahora tienen un aire de alegría y bondad. Sí, esos ojos son los que quiere para él, le gusta ser exclusivo, por eso odia cuando el menor ve de esa forma a Riku.

—Sora… Tu hermano es realmente lo contrario, él si es completamente insoportable —determina irónico.

—Je, je. Es que él… ¡Oyé! ¿Me estás diciendo que también soy insoportable? — reclama frunciendo el ceño de una forma muy tierna—. Creo que ahora voy a considerar mis palabras sobre ser amigos para siempre. —Se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda.

Roxas suelta una risa ligera y le pone el brazo por encima del hombro atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Sabes que hay veces que te pasas de insufrible. —Esas palabras provocan que Sora lo empuje jugando—. Pero… en ocasiones puedo hacer excepciones y hay maratón de películas animadas de Disney que tengo que ver con mi mejor amigo —agrega jalando con su mano una de las orejas del suéter, que tiene puesto el otro, de Stich.

Al castaño le hace ilusión de que tantas insistencias hacia el rubio, al fin este termina aceptando ver ese maratón que tanto anhela. Siendo comprado por las palabras de Roxas, se pega a su brazo entusiasmado.

Riku se encuentra un poco ansioso y por mucho que Axel le hable, no le presta ni una pizca de atención, necesita saber que ha pasado con el menor. Ya han pasado varios minutos desde que el pelirrojo terminó su turno.

¿Sería cruel no preocuparse por Ventus? Porque desgraciadamente fue enviado a la boca del lobo, todo para no soportar más al pelinegro y su odiosa personalidad.

A lo lejos visualiza al par de regreso, y cuando cree que por fin que tiene paz en su interior, una mueca se refleja en su cara al ver a Sora prácticamente amarrado al brazo del rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Así no actúan las personas recién peleadas. Riku todo el tiempo creyó que se encontraría con el menor triste y regañado, así él tendría un punto a favor y lo terminaría animando.

Roxas nota la ausencia de su hermano y del menor. Axel le expone que ya está listo para irse y que ha guardado todas sus cosas dentro del bolso. Sora al notar la inquietud del rubio capta que hay dos personas menos.

—¿Dónde están Vanitas y Ventus?

—Al parecer tu contraparte ha secuestrado a la princesa Ventus y ahora eres el elegido para rescatarlo de esas feroces garras —responde Axel divertido por la reacción de orgullo del menor. Por otro lado Roxas le indica que se explique—. Según lo que entendí, el chico no tiene mucha paciencia y ha decidido adelantarse con tu hermano.

—Voy a llamarlo. —En el momento que saca su celular escucha los reclamos del pelirrojo por ser un hermano sobreprotector y que no deja respirar.

El gemelo volteando los ojos, ignora todo comentario para marcar al número mientras Sora se queja de lo injusto que es su hermano por dejarlo a la deriva. Al segundo tono, la llamada es contestada. Sora pega la oreja al teléfono para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—_Hola… Roxas_. —Su voz se escucha alterada y con un deje de miedo. Roxas aleja su teléfono cuando el pito de la bocina de un auto a todo volumen retumba en su tímpano.

—_¡Maldición! ¡Muévete imbécil!_ —Los insultos de Vanitas hacia otros conductores son tan altos que alcanzan ser captados por el rubio y el castaño.

—¿Venus? ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta preocupado al no tener respuesta de su hermano.

—¿_Eres idiota o qué? Nos vas a matar. _—Los chillidos de su hermano lo preocupan, pero por mucho que intente que este vuelva al teléfono es dejado de lado— ¿_A quién demonios se le ocurrió que sería buena idea el darte una licencia de conducir? _

—_¡Oh! El gatito también puede sacar las garras_ —agrega divertido por hacerlo enfadar.

—_¡Izquierda! _—Ventus se queja al golpearse contra la puerta debido al giro brusco—. _Es aquí. Frena ¡FRENA!_

Roxas y Sora escuchan todo sin decir una palabra, pero en sus caras se puede ver la preocupación por el bienestar del gemelo mayor.

—_Creo que voy a vomitar. _—Se llega a entender entre tanto escándalo.

Nuevamente Roxas intenta llamar la atención de su hermano.

—Ventus ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? por favor responde.

—_Gracias a los dioses que no hemos muerto en el camino._ —Antes de que lo interrumpa prosigue—. _Te contaré cuando llegues, en este preciso momento creo que no me siento bien. _

—De acuerdo. —Lanza un bufido inconforme con su respuesta—. Debes recostarte un rato. Aguanta, ya vamos para allá, iremos en tren.

—_Nos ve-vemos. Creo que de verdad voy a vomitar ese pastel._ —Ventus tranca el teléfono antes de que se pueda despedir.

—¡Mi hermano mató al tuyo! —exagera.

Los dos presentes que no escucharon nada lo miran sin entender de lo que está hablando. Roxas les dice que no es nada grave pero que es mejor no dejar a su hermano mucho más tiempo a solas con ese sujeto. Sin más nada que decir se ponen en marcha a su destino.

De camino a Twilight Tow- Noche

Un viaje tranquilo es lo que Riku desea, pero no puede pasar por alto el cómo su corazón se inquieta ante la vista de al frente. Sora está sentado junto al odiado rubio. En el momento de escoger los puestos Roxas fue mucho más rápido al ver sus claras intenciones de acercarse al castaño, al cumplir su objetivo declara con arrogancia perdedor al peliplata. Sin necesidad de generar una disputa por algo tan banal toma asiento con el pelirrojo.

Riku aprieta las manos en puños en el momento que la dulce sonrisa del menor se dirige a su acompañante y luego jala a este para pegarlo a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje. No hay rastro de haber discutido momento atrás, vuelven a ser lo mismo de siempre, como si el asunto de Vanitas nunca hubiera existido o algo peor para Riku "el volverse mejores amigos nuevamente" Y es por eso que odia al rubio, su corazón lleno de celos quiere eliminarlo, alejarlo completamente de sus vidas.

Le dedica una mirada silenciosa por más de cinco minutos, atenta ante cada movimiento, pero es interrumpido por su compañero quien se ha quitados los audífonos.

—Tranquilo. Roxas no te va a quitar a tu mejor "amigo" —En la última palabra alza las cejas de forma sugerente, esto provoca que le dé una mala cara.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

| "¿Qué garantiza que lo que dices es cierto?"

Axel los señala, y las dos miradas se posan en el par.

—Son una especie de hermanos. Sólo míralos. No hay ninguna intención amorosa de por medio —habla en un tono bajo para no ser descubiertos—. Además, estoy yo, yo soy el primer y mejor amigo de Roxas y nadie me va a quitar ese puesto, así como nadie va a quitarte el tuyo. Solo relájate y deja que las cosas fluyan.

Axel se acomoda cerrando los ojos para dormir, y así no darle más importancia al asunto. El peliplata se hunde en el asiento incómodo ante el escenario. Al verse descubierto por esos tiernos ojos, que son como una ventana a un hermoso cielo despejado, siente como sus mejillas arden, evitando que se percate de su sonrojo mueve la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. No quiere ser tan evidente, no quiere que el chico de sus sueños lo descubra.

Sin embargo, contrario de lo que Riku piensa, Sora siente la tristeza invadirle al sentirse rechazado, vuelve su vista melancólica a la ventana. Lo sucedido no pasa desapercibido para el universitario, que con un solo ojo abierto listo para chismosear todo comprende que no debe meterse en problemas ajenos, pero su toque de entrometido no lo deja tranquilo.

—Según lo que yo veo, tu problema no es que Sora te llegue a dejar completamente de lado por el enano ese —interrumpe los pensamientos del peliplata. Axel se sienta rectamente y lo mira directo a los ojos—. Tu problema es que ya no quieres seguir siendo solo su mejor amigo, quieres mucho más que una amistad con el chiquillo. No te juzgo, él es una ternurita, sin embargo, esas cosas no me van.

Riku abre mucho los ojos de la impresión al verse descubierto.

¿Tan evidente era?

Sin necesidad de negarlo, su silencio y mirada perdida en el suelo afirma lo antes dicho.

—Es cierto, yo ya no quiero ser un amigo para Sora. —Su compañero asiente con la cabeza para permitirle proseguir—. No obstante, lo mejor para ambos es que siga guardando mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, si intento acercarme a él con otras intenciones lo terminaré asustándolo y alejándolo de mí… Yo no podría soportar eso.

Sus puños se aprietan sobre la tela de su pantalón hasta volverse un poco blancos. El de ojos verdes en no acepta la manera en que Riku se sacrifica por una causa que no está completamente perdida, sabe que mientras no se intente nunca podrán descubrir si ese par de amigos sienten algo más el uno por el otro. Claramente la decisión de Riku no está bien, él no tiene que sufrir por sus sentimientos.

"¿Y si él no es el único que sufre?"

Ve a través de la ventana el reflejo decaído del chico que tiene el corazón de Riku. Tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón ahora mismo.

—Mira. Admito que no quieras arruinar su amistad, pero no puedes condenarte a siempre estar a su lado pensando en que hay pocas posibilidades de ese que chico pueda fijarse en ti de la misma manera en como tú lo haces. —Axel lo reprende.

Él no es un experto en el amor, él ha tenido varias parejas, varios amoríos como decepciones. Pese a eso, ha aprendido que los amores vienen y van; y que nunca se debe anteponer la felicidad del otro ante la tuya. No es necesario autoflagelarse de esa forma, si lastimosamente esa persona no te quiere debes aceptar su decisión, dolerá, si es verdad, pero con el tiempo ese corazón sanará.

—El chico es muy despistado y muy inocente. ¿Quién dice que él no pueda llegar a forjar esos sentimientos por ti? Claro… si es que todavía no los tiene.

Una parte del peliplata siente esperanzas en esas palabras. Afloja sus puños, se siente más calmado, con un peso menos, supone que el haber guardado todo eso para él solo le ha llevado a ese estado. Se le ha levantado el ánimo, tanto que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, e imagina por un momento el poder agarrar la mano de Sora frente a todos con sentimiento de amor puro. Niega con la cabeza matando sus ilusiones.

—Sora es muy valiente y terco, si el sintiera algo por mí me lo confesaría en el primer momento de darse cuenta de lo que siente, sin importar que lo pueda rechazar. En el caso hipotético de que ocurra, haría hasta lo imposible para ser correspondido.

Axel pone su mano en el hombro de Riku.

—Es doloroso el ser rechazado, pero nunca sabrás si tienes una posibilidad de estar con esa persona si nunca le cuentas tus sentimientos. Yo no le diré nada a Sora. Eso lo tendrás que hacer tú solito. Pensándolo bien, aprovecha el día de mañana, de esa forma será una confesión más cursi, eso le encanta al chico. Yo creo que puedes conquistarlo. —Le guiña el ojo deseándole buena suerte.

Vanitas frena de golpe frente a una casa de color blanco con grandes ventanales. En el momento que el pelinegro apaga el motor Ventus tranca la llamada sintiendo ganas de vomitar, aprovecha abrir la puerta lo más rápido que puede con una mano tapando su boca por inercia, ya que si vomitase, de igual manera haría un desastre. El trayecto a grandes velocidades a las que no está acostumbrado lo ha mareado al punto de querer redecorar el frente con la torta que se comió minutos antes. En todo momento su mente no deja de despotricar hacia el mayor. Él no es de juzgar a las personas a la primera, pero increíblemente el otro joven se está ganando su desagrado.

El pelinegro cree que está dramatizando, no iba lo suficientemente veloz como quería, si lo hacía se ganaría una multa, lo que conlleva a obtener sin duda alguna el peor regaño y castigo de su vida. Por obvias razones no violó todas las leyes de tránsito, solo algunas, pero ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo y diversión?

Al bajarse de su deportivo y ponerle seguro, ve al pobre rubio apoyándose de la pared inclinado en 60°. Le hace gracia su sufrimiento exagerado. Orgulloso de su gran conducción espera de brazos cruzados recostado en su BMW a que el gemelo se tranquilice.

Dándole una mirada a su alrededor puede comprobar que se encuentran en un barrio de personas con dinero, claramente no son mansiones ni millonarios, pero sí con un gran valor adquisitivo. La enorme casa de tres pisos con un gran terreno no lo sorprende, él ha estado en lugares muchos más lujosos y espaciosos debido a su trabajo. Sin embargo, no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que a pesar que los gemelos deben vivir con muchas comodidades, al verlos a simple vista son como chicos normales sin aires de arrogancia o superiores. Muy diferente de las personas con las que ha tratado en Keyblade Graveyard, (un extraño nombre para una ciudad, pero él no es quién para quejarse de la falta de creatividad de las personas).

Cuando Ventus deja de sentir que su estómago en cualquier momento hará de la suyas, se endereza, viendo la sonrisa prepotente.

"Son solo dos días más, solo dos días más"

El rubio sin muchos ánimos pone el código en la cerradura electrónica e invita a su acompañante a pasar. Al apenas entrar lo primero que se visualiza es la pulcritud del recinto. La decoración minimalista da un aire ligero y libre, muy diferente a la casa donde vive. El estrecho vestíbulo decora sus paredes con muchas fotos familiares propias de un profesional, la gran mayoría relatan las etapas de la vida de los gemelos.

Ventus le dice que espere en la sala y que si quiere puede ver televisión mientras él se va a tomar una ducha. Vanitas asiente sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando el chico sale de su rango visual al subir las escaleras, deja caer su bolso en el piso y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza en el cómodo sofá, se quita los zapatos mientras se acomoda para tener una dulce siesta, evitando la molesta luz tapa sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho.

Pasado los minutos, se escucha el abrir de la cerradura y unos cuantos pasos que revelan la cercanía del resto del grupo. Sora desesperado atropella a Roxas para entrar, indicando en voz alta su llegada, tales ruidos producen que Vanita gruñe entre dientes.

Seguido del castaño Axel entra como si fuera su propia casa alegando que extrañaba mucho el estar ahí. Roxas invita a pasar a regañadientes al peliplata. Muy diferente de la reacción de Vanitas, Riku si se sorprende del lujo que le rodea, nunca imaginó que los gemelos tuvieran ese estilo de vida. El de ojos aguamarina se acerca a su mejor amigo, quién está parado al lado de su dormido hermano.

Axel se deja caer boca abajo cual peso muerto en el cómodo sillón puff verde manzana, se remueve hasta que las pequeñas bolas de anime se acoplen a su cuerpo. Se encuentra exhausto y cansado de estar parado toda la tarde, comienza a considerar si fue buena idea conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo en sus vacaciones, claro medio tiempo, porque él considera un gran pecado pararse temprano cuando no está estudiando, prefiere dormir toda la mañana y pararse cual vago al mediodía.

El castaño acerca su rostro al de su hermano para comprobar que realmente está dormido y posee la guardia baja, sonríe malicioso pensando en su pequeña travesura. De forma silenciosa se aleja escaleras arribas en busca de su objetivo.

Roxas al escuchar ollas y una batidora se dirige a la cocina, pensando que su hermano debe estar destacando su parte culinaria, como amante de la cocina prefiere una buena comida casera que pedir algo para comer, preparando platillos más sanos y creativos.

Se escuchan varios ruidos en la concina, y es de esperarse porque se está preparando todo para una deliciosa cena. La verdad es que a Ven siempre ha disfrutado de la cocina por lo que prefiere comer en casa que en la calle, considera que es mucho más sana y se puede ser más creativos. Ven se arremanga las mangas y se pone su delantal listo para la cocina.

Cuando la punta de un marcador roza la piel del pelinegro, se paraliza al verse descubierto y rápidamente esconde el arma del crimen tras su espalda.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas.

Sin hacer algún movimiento petrifica a Sora, juraba que este ya se encontraba en la etapa más profunda del sueño. Con una mueca de disgusto, tuerce lo labios aburrido, al momento de ocurrírsele una idea para divertirse se desaparece tan rápido como lo que acaba de pensar. Riku sin entender nada observa como regresa el castaño con una consola y unos controles, conecta la Nintendo Switch listo para matar su amistad en unas partidas de Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Con solo escuchar la melodía del opening Axel se levanta a retar al chico alegre, quien también invita al peliplata a la partida. En la primera ronda solo se escucharon las quejas de Sora por ese par amigos tramposos que se dedicaron a golpearlo a él hasta que fuera eliminado y Axel saliera vencedor. Vanitas se despierta al escuchar las discusiones de ellos tres sobre el significado de hacer trampa y traición.

"Idiotas"

Pone los ojos en blanco considerándolos infantiles por discutir por un juego, decide ignorarlos, pero una pizca de interés no lo deja tranquilo y odiándose por querer revivir parte de su infancia le arrebata el control a Sora, quien se queja por sus actos, y comienza a seleccionar un personaje.

—Este personaje se parece mucho a ti mocoso.

—Sí, él se llama Pit. Me gusta mucho —responde con otro control en mano y escogiendo el personaje mencionado.

Vanitas es el primero en perder en manos de Riku, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su hermano por las burlas de su falta de experiencia en el juego. Alegando que solo le hace falta práctica se cruza de brazos esperando a un vencedor. El menor de todos por estar distraído molestando al otro muere al ser sacado del ring por el pelirrojo, quedando nuevamente la disputa del primer lugar entre Riku y Axel.

El gemelo menor (o copia barata como le dice Vanitas) al regresar a la sala se molesta cuando Riku alardea de su victoria, con ganas de darle una paliza en su videojuego favorito, toma el lugar de Vanitas. Con las grandes habilidades del rubio en ese juego duda que sea una posibilidad el perder ante ellos; y así juegan la quinta batalla.

El pelinegro ya aburrido de tanto perder se dirige a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Al llegar descubre una imagen graciosa y tierna ante sus ojos. Ventus lleva un delantal blanco con bordados verdes y algunas manchas de comida, sus mangas arremangadas y la pequeña capa de sudor de su frente revelan la dedicación y esfuerzo que da al cocinar. Cansado de batir la salsa bechamel se limpia el sudor con el dorso de su mano, toma una cuchara para degustar la salsa, sonríe al comprobar que está lista y procede a apagar la cocina.

—¿Dónde están los vasos? —Asusta al rubio, quién pega un pequeño brinco, no había notado su presencia y que ese extraño, ahora no tan extraño, dejó entrar a su casa.

—Están por allá. —Señala un estante con dos puertas de madera marrón oscuro—. Estoy haciendo la cena, esta noche comeremos lasaña, es una de mis especialidades… —agrega orgulloso de su gran platillo.

El chico no comenta nada con ningún interés en entablar una conversación, agarra un vaso de vidrio que llena con agua fría e ignorando épicamente al rubio sale por la puerta cortando el diálogo.

"Engreído"

—Deberían enseñarte los modales del buen hablante y oyente —refunfuña mucho más irritado.

Durante la cena todos disfrutaron de la explosión de sabores que les dedicó el platillo de Ventus. Los gemelos y Axel están enfrascados en una animada conversación sobre los lugares que les gustaría ir de vacaciones. Vanitas degusta todo en silencio sin lanzar un comentario sarcástico o cruel, una actitud extraña por parte de él. Sora se pregunta qué pasa por la cabeza de ese vanidoso.

—La comida estuvo muy buen.a —Eructa sobando su panza, había comido dos platos enteros sin dejar alguna sobra.

—No me hubiera imaginado que Ventus tuviera este talento a la hora de cocinar, muy diferente a ti. —Se ríe al ver como Sora tuerce los labios—. Por algo tu mamá no quiere que te acerques a la cocina.

—Es solo que no se me da el preparar alimentos sin quemarlos.

—Por eso muchas veces tu madre te ha dicho que debes casarte con una chica que pueda alimentarte o morirás de hambre. —Se burla del menor.

Por increíble que sonara al castaño no le produce gracia lo dicho el hecho de depender de alguien para comer.

—Ya verás que tomaré un curso de cocina y no podrás aguantarte a probar mis creaciones y veremos quien depende de quién.

Riku se ríe de la mirada decidida que transmite.

"Es tan tierno"

Su mirada se posa en una pequeña mancha que hay en la comisura de la boca de Sora, como toda una madre que cuida a su hijo agarra una servilleta y limpia su rostro. El menor abre los ojos apenado ante tal acto, con las mejillas sonrojadas se deja hacer por el otro. Por una razón desconocida le incomoda y le gusta la cercanía al mismo tiempo, ansioso y con el corazón latiendo más rápido se queda esperando algo que no sabe con certeza que es, pero nunca llega.

El peliplata después de su acción se da cuenta que lo asustó, se regaña mentalmente por sus impulsos. Se echa para atrás y recoge sus platos, usándolos como excusa para huir de ese incómodo momento entre los dos. Ventus es el único de los demás presentes que se fija en la tonta sonrisa de Sora.

—Mil canales y nada interesante que ver. —En esos casos de aburrimiento su diversión consiste en hacer zapping con el control. De pronto una figura se posa frente de él obstruyendo su vista hacia el televisor—. Supongo que tuviste una mala educación como para no entender que no somos invisibles, así que quítate imbécil.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada —regaña el pelirrojo poniendo sus manos en la cintura—. Somos jóvenes y hombres, deberíamos hacer algo más que solo ver televisión.

Su palabras atraen la atención del grupo que están echados en los muebles perdidos en sus teléfonos o viendo sin interés la pantalla del televisor.

—No señor. Yo no vine a solo ver una película o un maratón de una serie.

—¿Qué propones entonces genio? —le contesta tedioso.

—¿Roxas tienes jugo en tu nevera? —El mencionado asiente inseguro sin entender a dónde quiere llegar el pelirrojo.

—¿Para qué quiere jugo? —Pregunta Ventus curioso de como un jugo puede hacer su noche mucho más entretenida.

El pelinegro levanta una ceja cuestionando la salud mental del mayor.

—Esta noche vamos a pasarla… —No culmina sus palabras hasta llegar a su bolso y sacar dos objetos en específicos— ¡Vamos a pasarla en grande!

—¡Oh! Ahora sí estamos hablando el mismo idioma, y yo que creí que habías matados a todas tus neuronas. —Se levanta divertido para observar bien lo que tiene Axel en sus manos.

Ventus intercambia miradas de terror con su hermano, esas dos botellas de Vodka no puede significar algo bueno, ¿o sí?

—Nuca he visto esta marca ¿De dónde la sacaste? —pregunta el pelinegro tomando una de las botellas examinado su etiqueta.

Ventus siente el miedo recorrerle, si su madre se entera los descuartizaría vivos a los dos, no pueden dejar ningún rastro de alcohol en esa casa.

—Tengo un amigo llamado Demyx. Él me dijo que las compró en oferta.

Ahora claramente eso es una mala idea. Una pésima idea. ¡No! ¡ES UNA ESTÚPIDA IDEA!


	4. Solo un trago más

—Mamá nos va a asesinar —susurra para que su hermano sea el único el que lo escuche, sin embargo, Roxas hace oídos sordos y con una traviesa sonrisa se dirige a la cocina. Ventus dirige su mirada recelosa a los recipientes de vidrio.

Sora paraliza su juego de Disney en el teléfono, levanta la mirada con curiosidad y se acerca a su hermano para observar bien el líquido de su interior. La emoción y la ansiedad se apoderan de él por romper las reglas, sabe bien que su madre lo castigaría por solo probar una gota de, como ella le dice, "el líquido del mal" antes de que cumpla sus 18 años.

Riku desea permanecer indiferente a las propuestas del pelirrojo mas no puede ocultar la gracia que le genera ver en esos inocentes ojos un toque de picardía. Él en muchas otras ocasiones ha bebido moderadamente y no es algo que considere como algo indispensable para pasarlo bien, además para sus gustos prefiere la preparación de cocteles dulces que el mismo líquido puro.

Roxas presiente muy por dentro que en un futuro cercano se arrepentirán de seguir los caprichos de su amigo, pero no quiere arruinar los planes de Axel y la sonrisa de Sora. Al entregarle los jugos al pelinegro su gemelo lo agarra por la capucha de la sudadera para sacarlo de la sala y poder hablar en privado.

—Roxas debemos detenerlos. Mamá nos desollará vivos —lloriquea—. Recuerda que haber estado gran parte de su vida como miembro importante del ejército y haber luchado a muerte en batallas hará que no dude en cortarnos la cabeza por desobedecerla —culmina atropellando las palabras.

Siendo un misterio para ambos el cómo su alegre padre pudo fijarse en su estricta progenitora, Roxas resopla desviando la mirada mientras toca el hombro de su igual para intentar calmarlo.

—Ventus, nuestra madre nos ama, ella nunca haría algo para lastimarnos —habla dulcemente para poder hacerlo entrar en razón y no asustarlo más—. Por eso debes respirar, calmarte y disfrutar estos días. Sé que no es una buena idea y que si nos descubren estaremos castigados por un buen tiempo, pero mamá no llegará hasta el domingo en la noche. Actuar como unos adolescentes despreocupados que no tienen una madre estricta por una vez en la vida no nos hará daño. Además, dicen que el alcohol es el mejor amigo para reparar un corazón roto. ¿No deseas olvidar ese dolor por un momento? ¿No quieres olvidarla?

—El alcohol solo te lleva a un estado en que no sabes que sucede contigo y con lo que te rodea… —su tono de reclamo cambia a uno de despecho—. Pero… sí tienes algo de razón, aunque sea por unos segundos, deseo olvidarla.

Roxas sonríe para para reconfortarlo, debe de cuidar a las personas que más quiere, principalmente a su gemelo que siempre ha estado con él.

—¡Vamos Ven! Diviértete un poco. No haremos un desastre, puede que Axel sí pero no será grave, él es inofensivo la mayoría del tiempo. Solo no dejemos una caja de fósforos o un encendedor cerca y claramente alejarlo de la cocina. —Pone una cara de terror al recordar las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo.

Roxas lo anima a reintegrarse al grupo, enlaza su mano y lo arrastrar por los pasillos.

—Lo que dices no ayuda.

Se detiene para usar su última carta para poder convencer al inseguro de su gemelo.

—¡Mira la cara de Sora! Él está deseoso y feliz por portarse mal, exclusivamente con el permiso de su insoportable hermano. —Al ver su mueca de desagrado insiste una última vez—. Todos los adolescentes hacen esto, necesitamos contarles estas cosas a nuestros nietos, no historias de cómo terminamos odiándonos por una partida de _Monopolio_ o un _+4 de Uno_… —Recurre a usar su cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia—. Por favor Ven, quizás así consiga que Sora...

—Dime que no estás hablando en serio. Hermano debes recapacitar. Entre la mala idea de beber en nuestra casa sin permiso, tus otras malas ideas y en lo que estás planeando ahora mismo, en definitiva ESA es la peor de todas.

—Tengo que hacerlo, lo necesito. —Tuerce los ojos cuando su hermano cruza los brazos con disgusto—. Mira, si todo sale mal tomaré las consecuencias de mis actos, no puedo permitir que Riku me gane. Puedo hacer lo que sea por ti hermano, pero en serio lo necesito. Haré lo que quieras, hasta hacer todos los quehaceres por un mes —implora desesperado.

Ventus saca todo el aire retenido en su pecho.

—Que conste que te lo advertí, estoy seguro que no va a terminar bien. Y si todo se vuelve un desastre, lo tendrás que arreglar tú solo.

Lo prometo, palabra de hermano —responde rápido antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Ahora necesito un trago para animarme. —Dando por zanjado el tema, Ventus se dirige a reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Los gemelos caen en cuenta que sus amigos no están dónde los dejaron minutos antes y persiguiendo sus voces a la lejanía descubren a los tres chicos observando con interés todos los movimientos de Axel al preparar sus cocteles. Finaliza la preparación de las seis bebidas al dividirlas "equitativamente", los vasos de los dos mayores tienen el doble de la cantidad que la de todos sus compañeros.

Sora coge el recipiente cercano a él, su momento de felicidad es interrumpido por Riku quién le arranca la bebida y la declara como suya, alegando que el castaño no tiene la madurez adecuada para tales actos. Sora dispuesto a pelear y a dar a conocer sus derechos es callado por su hermano al permitirle el dichoso líquido.

—Lo hago más por la gran curiosidad que tengo de ver cómo sobrevives a esto. —El pelinegro se ríe maliciosamente en su interior al dar en marcha su plan para divertirse un poco por las posibles consecuencias de la ingesta excesiva de alcohol en un primerizo.

El menor traga grueso al mirar vacilante el líquido. Debido a las burlas de Riku adquiere coraje para ingerir un gran sorbo, alejando el vaso como reacción inmediata de sentir ese líquido quemarle la garganta.

—¡Eh! tranquilo. Esto se toma poco a poco, a menos que quieras matar tan rápido esas pocas neuronas que tienes allá dentro. —Goza observar las muecas de desagrado del chiquillo.

Axel al percatarse de la presencia de los gemelos le entrega a cada uno su respectiva bebida. Todos nuevamente se dirigen a la sala, donde Axel conecta su teléfono a las cornetas poniendo música a un alto volumen.

—Ahora que ya tenemos alcohol, ¿jugamos algún juego? Podemos jugar strip póker, nunca nunca, verdad o reto, 7 minutos en el paraíso, o podemos ir llenar una casa de papel y escapar de la policía —añade el más joven emocionado pensando en las posibilidades de vivir lo mismo que las típicas películas de adolescentes.

—¡Alto ahí! El hecho que por primera vez estás bebiendo alcohol no determina que tengas que actuar de esa manera. No vamos a hacer que la policía nos persiga y luego actuar como unos fugitivos… Pero… es buena idea jugar póker —aclara el rockero.

Sora se desilusiona ¿Cuál es el chiste de ingerir ese asqueroso líquido si no actuarían como típicos adolescentes hormonales rebeldes que desean llamar la atención?

—Me gusta jugar póker pero… ¡no habrá desnudos! necesito mantener mi mente sana sin ningún trauma —determina Ventus reacio a verse en una situación incómoda por sus deficientes habilidades en los juegos de azar.

—Voy a mi cuarto por las barajas.

Luego que Roxas se pierda de vista por las escaleras Sora cae en cuenta que no trajo consigo nada de dinero.

—Yo no tengo dinero.

—Yo te puedo prestar algo para que juegues Sora. —El peliplata saca de su bolsillo su billetera y le entrega unos cuantos billetes.

Unas rondas más tardes. Los seis chicos están sentados en el piso alrededor de la meza de café. Varias cartas están sobre la mesa al igual que unas cuantas montañas de dinero. Ventus fue el primero en perder todo lo que tenía, al igual que el platinado ahora están pobres y miran con rencor a los restantes jugadores. Increíblemente Sora ha tenido una considerable suerte que lo ha mantenido en el juego justo a la raya, quedando en sí la partida entre Roxas, Axel y Vanitas. Para conveniencia de los menores Axel se ha pasado de tragos por lo que ahora le cuesta razonar su siguiente jugada.

La carta que acaba de salir beneficia al pelinegro y en su turno sonríe victorioso apostando todo su dinero. Los demás presentes le entran los nervios por tener que elegir lo que posiblemente sea su ruina.

El gemelo menor observa bien sus cartas y las posibilidades de ganar, sabe que quizás Vanitas no tenga una buena mano y solo lo haga para asustarlos. Sin pensarlo mucho se retira sin querer arriesgar lo poco que le queda de sus ahorros. En cambio el menor de todos se siente derrotado, por lo que decide acabar con su agonía de una vez al entregar lo poco que le queda. Y por último, el mayor en su poca cordura entra en la jugada sin rechistar.

Llega el momento de mostrar las cartas, todos están atentos al mazo del ojos dorados quien revela primero. El pelirrojo se enoja al entender que ha perdido todo por su extrema confianza. Por último y no menos importante, Sora en mar de lágrimas, gracias a los efectos del alcohol y por perder todo su dinero, revela las cartas en total humillación para luego lanzarse al cuello de Riku disculpándose de derrochar sus ahorros de esa forma.

Todos quedan en silencio, solo escuchando los lloriqueos del castaño. La sonrisa de Vanitas se borra viendo estupefacto las cartas de su hermano. No puede creer que el mocoso todo este tiempo tuviera Póker de As, en definitiva eso gana contra su mano. Molesto por ser un mal perdedor se levanta abruptamente, siendo para él impensable el perder de esa forma.

—Es-esto es solo suerte de principiante. En definitiva lo tarado se te recompensa con tu suerte. —Agarra su baso y sienta en el sofá refunfuñando, esperando que el alcohol apacigüe su mal genio.

El castaño sin percatarse de lo que sucede sigue sumido en su depresión. Riku abochornado por tener al chico tan cerca trata de calmarlo y así poder explicarle que no tiene razones para seguir así. Roxas un poco molesto se dedica en contar el dinero que ha ganado su mejor amigo, mientras que Axel se burla de la derrota del pelinegro.

—Por favor, Sora deja de llorar. No has perdido. —Con estas palabras al fin obtiene algo de atención y así procede con su explicación—. Sacaste cuatro Ases, es decir, que has ganado la partida, todo el dinero es tuyo.

—¿Yo… yo ga-gané? —Detiene sus lágrimas y lo mira directamente a los ojos procesando la información recibida. Como todo cambio drástico común por parte del menor, este se separa abriendo los ojos de asombro murmurando—. Gané… —Se levanta entusiasmado—. ¡Gané! ¡Le Gané a Vanitas! ¡Por mi victoria! —y así en plena euforia, ingiere lo que queda en su segundo baso de un solo trago.

Axel a ver tal acto no se queda atrás, toma su cuarto vaso de la noche para gritar fondo blanco e ingiere el líquido amargo de una sola vez mientras es apoyado por Sora y Roxas. Axel se tambalea pero se recompone, alegado que todavía está en buenas condiciones para continuar bebiendo.

Todos se encuentran bajo los efectos del alcohol en mayor o menor grado. De todos los presentes Ventus es el que más consiente se encuentra, normalmente se vuelve un chico muy alegre que se ríe por todo, pero cuando ya está en su límite entra en la fase de llorón, en la que siempre termina derramando un mar de lágrimas y se duerme en el primer lugar que encuentre cómodo, y no le falta mucho para terminar deprimido en una esquina llorando por sus penas, porque según a su criterio, toda acción le recuerda a su exnovia y en lo malvado que es como persona al no corresponder sus sentimientos como es debido. Por otra parte, Roxas es el borracho meloso y con una increíble hiperactividad, muy contrario a su personalidad.

El castaño al razonar que su vaso está vacío se le pega al gemelo menor para rogarle que le sirvan más, este felizmente le da el vodka por la falta del jugo.

—Vamos… Vamos a ce-celebrar mi vic-toria con una partida de Just Dance — comenta torpemente evitando tropezarse con las palabras.

Siendo apoyado por los gemelos y Axel, preparan todo el lugar para mover sus cuerpos con total libertad, dejando la habitación despejada. Ya con la consola colocada, todos se ponen en sus posiciones, arrastrando al pelinegro también a participar.

—¡Vamos a bailar una de Katy Perry! — exclama el castaño con el control en mano.

—¡No! Pon otra —contradice el pelirrojo.

Vanitas harto de ver que no escogen una canción, le arrebata el mando y busca una que le llamó la atención y la pone sin importarle las quejas de los demás.

—¿Black Pink? —pregunta Ventus.

—Es solo un grupo femenino que me gusta y ya —determina sin dar más detalles.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Eres kpoper!

El pelinegro no niega ni confirma la acusación de su hermano e ignorándolo pone inicio a la música. Todos sin saber la coreografía hacen movimientos torpes, al finalizar, varios quedan impresionados por las cualidades no esperadas de Vanitas en el área del baile, que rápidamente en la mitad de la canción memorizó los pasos con facilidad, obteniendo de esa forma la victoria. Muy al contrario de Riku y Roxas que nacieron con dos pies izquierdos, que duraron durante toda la canción tropezándose entre ellos.

—No sabía que tu hermano bailara, nos acaba de dar tremenda paliza en una coreografía femenina —se burla el pelirrojo.

El ojidorado empieza a sentirse mareado por los movimientos ocasionados. Eso es lo negativo de tomar alcohol sentado, una vez que te levantes y te decides mover es cuando puedes sentir la necesidad de expulsar líquidos desagradables por la boca. Por su propia experiencia, el sentarse un momento no le vendría mal y de esa manera se queda observando a los demás jugar.

Varias partidas más tarde, donde hay muchos pisotones, manotazos y quejas porque la consola no lee sus movimientos o porque los han intercambiado de personajes, escogen una coreografía de pareja, donde Sora de inmediato agarra del brazo a Riku para formar equipo, mientras que Axel escoge a Roxas.

Ventus al verse solo pensando que su pareja ideal no existe toma asiento al lado del pelinegro, quien le entrega la última botella con solo tres dedos.

—Solo quiero ahogarme en este malvado líquido.

—Mi consejo para ti es si te sientes triste o deprimido déjalo ir, permite que el alcohol haga lo suyo. Vamos, bebe un gran trago —anima al chico.

Siguiendo sus palabras, el rubio complace a su inconsciente queriendo olvidar el dolor. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, él estaría emocionado preparando un regalo especial para Mei y ansiaría tanto el dárselo para ver su reacción, pero lo único que le viene a la mente es ella llorando preguntado ¿qué es lo que pasó entre ellos?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿En qué momento se distanciaron tanto? ¿En qué momento entre tanta felicidad se empezó a sentir asfixiado?

—¡Riku agárrame! —El joven alegre decide lanzarse al peliplata porque así lo hacen los personajes de la pantalla y con el objetivo de ganarle a la otra pareja no toma en cuenta que ninguno está en condiciones para hacer esas maniobras. Lo ideal es que uno de ellos salte, sea atajado en el aire y ponga sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro para luego terminar dando varias vueltas y finalizar de esa forma la coreografía, mas el par termina en el suelo con Sora encima de su mejor amigo en una posición que a ojos del peliplata es muy comprometedora.

En pleno ataque de risa por su torpeza es levantado por el gemelo menor que pregunta preocupado por si se ha lastimado, pero el chico no le da una respuesta por no parar de reírse. En cambio, Riku abochornado se reincorpora sin hacer comentarios de lo sucedido.

—Ya me aburrí de bailar, mejor cantemos karaoke —dice Roxas lleno de energía conectando dos micrófono a las cornetas.

Al abrir YouTube Sora agarra con entusiasmo en micrófono y le da el otro a Roxas, para empezar a cantar unos de sus duetos favoritos, avanzándose enérgicamente y gritando la mayoría del tiempo cosas inteligibles con sus voces nada angelicales, dejando en evidencia que los dos no nacieron para el canto.

Una vez finalizada la música Axel les arrebata los micrófonos por sus desastres en su primera canción. Alardeando que él y Riku son mejor dueto.

—Ya vas a ver lo que es saber cantar y tener flow. Nosotros cantaremos 7 Rings de Ariana Grande.

—Yo no pienso cantar, ni me sé la canción —alega el peliplata tratando de escapar de ser obligado a hacer el ridículo.

—Tú cantaras porque yo lo digo, no pienso perder ante tales novatos. —Le da play al video sin importarle los abucheos del equipo contrario, que terminan riéndose de todas las incoherencias que salen de sus bocas.

—_I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it_

—Ni en un millón de años quisiera tener el cabello como un cerro prendido.

Ventus tiene sus ojos aguados puestos en la pantalla, su rostro rojo evidencia que no le queda mucho para terminar brotando sus lágrimas, siendo esto no pasado por alto por parte del pelinegro.

—¿Tienes miedo de ser tan malo como ellos? No tengas pena, no creo que cantes peor que yo. —Intenta animarlo burlándose de sí mismo pero no surte efecto. La verdad es que le resulta muy incómodo verlo tan desbastado después de descubrir su lago alegre y juguetón.

—Yo… realmente no tengo ganas…

—¿Hay algo en particular que te incomode?

Ventus solo niega con la cabeza sintiendo como sus mejillas comienzan a empaparse. Toma de un solo trago las últimas gotas de la botella y se hace un ovillo en el sofá mientras esconde su rostro en un cojín.

Riku culmina devastado por su patética presentación con el pelirrojo, quien infantilmente se queja del otro equipo. Sin embargo, el rubio lo calla al darle su teléfono para que grabe su victoria, e inmediatamente sostiene la mano de Sora para llevarlo a escoger otra canción, siendo esta vez una romántica muy empalagosa.

Los chicos metidos en su papel de pareja cursi comienzan a cantar con mucha pasión, mientras Sora acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de Roxas, este lo acerca a su cuerpo con la mano en su cintura. Tales actos tan sobreactuados y exagerados causan carcajadas en Axel que no ha dejado de grabar ningún momento para tener material con el que pueda chantajear al rubio en un futuro, todo lo contario de lo que ocasiona internamente en el peliplata que se retuerce de celos.

El performance de los chicos termina con un final memorable donde Roxas se arrodilla frente a Sora besando su mano y proponiéndole matrimonio en el acto, quien de acepta con un gran abrazo.

—¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo! Seremos felices por siempre

—Sora, eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas —responde burlándose del puchero del menor.

—Muy bien, basta de cursilerías ahora es nuestro turno. —Vanitas en un intento desesperado de animar a Ventus lo agarra del brazo sin previo aviso, que desorientado se deja guiar por el pelinegro.

—Yo no quiero cantar —dice Ventus mientras su palabras van disminuyendo de tono hasta casi ser inaudible.

—Cantar es una excelente forma de desahogarse. Créeme te hará bien, no como a ellos que se les zafó el único tornillo que hacía funcionar su cerebro—. Ventus solo responde asintiendo lentamente y se dedica a escoger una canción digna de sus sentimientos.

El alcohol ha entrado en los sentidos del pelinegro de manera tal que ya no mide sus acciones, una parte de él sabe que si se encontrara sobrio nunca en su corta existencia se hubiera motivado a consolar a un desconocido y mucho menos a exponerse cantando en un karaoke a las 3 de la madrugada.

Al comenzar la letra a Ventus se le quiebra la voz, siendo un llanto y palabras poco entendibles las que salen de las cornetas, por otro lado su compañero, comienza a cantar con una dulce voz que de un segundo a otro se vuelven gritos con un falso tono de melancolía.

—¡Desde siempre he sido tu fan número 1! ¡Ese es mi talentoso hermano! —amina el castaño desde atrás con Roxas amarrado a su brazo.

—Oye Sora… ¿por qué no cantamos una canción tú y yo? Podemos escoger cualquiera de Disney —intenta Riku llamar su atención.

—¡Tú compañero está por allá! —recalca el rubio menor sin deseos de darle el castaño.

Axel que aún no ha dejado de grabar se enfoca en la actitud posesiva de su mejor amigo y disfrutando aún más de su faceta cursi invita a Roxas a darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño, esto provoca un leve sonrojo del menor quien no se niega al sentir los labios de su amigo en su rostro. Riku pierde la poca compostura que retenía por respecto y le arrebata el castaño abrazándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Yo también puedo besar a Sora sin problemas.

Ante tales palabras Roxas lo reta con la mirada, mientras que el castaño siente su cara arder y su corazón palpitar con rapidez mientras espera ansioso la cercanía de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, Sora siente un vacío al sentir solo un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Axel queriendo más material para que el rubio muera de vergüenza cuando lo vea al día siguiente, echa más leña al fuego alegando que el beso de Riku fue más tierno. Roxas desafiante insinúa que es mejor que Riku en todo y que este nunca podría llegarle a los tobillos.

—Mis besos son mucho más delicados.

—Los tuyos lo que dan es asco.

—Chicos no peleen, para mí los dos besos son igual de buenos. —Intenta calmarlos sin poder logarlo siendo ignorado por ambos.

—¿Cuál de los dos es mejor? —demanda Riku intimidando un poco al castaño en el proceso.

—Sí Sora, dinos cuál escoges —aborda Roxas para hacer presión.

—Yo… yo… —Sora no sabe que decir, se siente acorralado e indefenso, pide ayuda a Axel con la mirada, quién solo se ríe de la situación. Siente los nervios apoderarse de él, no entiende por qué no puede elegir a uno, los quiere a ambos y sabe que esa no es la respuesta que esperan.

—Esto es lo más interesante de la noche, esto está listo para hacerlo un libro y luego una película —expresa Axel emocionado por el giro drástico de los eventos.

—Uch. Ya pedí mi paciencia. —Roxas harto de la espera sin meditar un momento en lo que está por hacer agarra abruptamente el suéter de Sora, quien asustado lo mira sorprendido por el repentino acercamiento—. Observa niño listo, como yo soy mejor y más valiente que tú, —Reta con la mirada por una última vez a Riku.

Lo siguiente deja atónito a todos los presentes, incluso Ventus y Vanitas dejaron de cantar para prestar atención a la discusión, Axel se tapa la boca con asombro sin ser capaz de decir algo.

—No puede ser… lo hiciste —dice Ventus decepcionado.

—En definitiva no olvidaré esta noche —murmura el pelinegro divertido.

Sin mover un músculo, estático, como si estuviera pegado al piso, sin ser capaz de soltar algo por su boca, sin permitir entrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones siente como el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor. Es como si alguien le ha clavado un puñal en el corazón, que lo retuerce para hacerlo sufrir más. Sus ojos bien abiertos observan con detenimiento como le han arrebatado algo preciado, algo que quería solo para él. Riku ve por unos eternos segundos como los labios de Roxas son el primer beso oficial de su castaño.

—¿No es suficiente para ti? —Roxas aleja su rostro pero no suelta al menor que se encuentra totalmente aturdido y rojo de la vergüenza.

Riku por fin reaccionado ante esas crueles palabras intenta separarlos pero se detiene en mitad de camino justo con la mano levantada cerca de ellos. Una cosa era ver como Roxas le había quitado el primer beso de su amado, pero otra cosa mucho más dolorosa es ver otro beso donde esta vez son los labios de Sora los corresponden al otro. Bajando su brazo con total lentitud confirma como se escapa frente de él su única esperanza llegando ante su ausencia un gran dolor.

Sora siente como el peso de los labios se alejan de los suyos, dando inicio a un fuerte mareo que lo lleva pagar sus ojos y terminar desmayado en el suelo entre todos sus amigos.

Unas horas más tarde.

El dolor que azota a su cuerpo es descomunal, más que todo a su cabeza, aún en pura oscuridad siente miles de punzadas a su cerebro. Con el cuerpo entumecido, empieza a concebir cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo ligeros movimientos para creer que todavía existen. Intenta abrir los pesados párpados lentamente pero los cierra con fuerza al quemarle la luz. Espera unos segundos, toma aire con fuerza para oxigenar un poco su cerebro y decide poner su antebrazo por encima de los ojos para que al poder abrirlos la luz no lo queme.

Todo a su alrededor está borroso, parpadea varias veces para acostumbrarse siendo el techo lo primero que puede ver con nitidez. El dolor de cabeza se intensifica, lo cual no toma en cuenta, para comenzar a sentarse con dificultad. Se ha quedado dormido en el piso, en medio de la sala, ahora comprende por qué tiene todo el cuerpo adolorido.

La horrible corriente que corre por su pierna derecha debido al calambre no permite que pueda levantarse. Llevándose sus dos manos a los oídos por el fuerte repentino pito que retumban sus tímpanos.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclama finalmente al percatarse de las condiciones de su propia casa. Todo es un desastre, hay vidrios rotos, manchas de qué sabe que en el sillón y en el piso, parte de la cortina negra, además de muchas cosas regadas en todos lados. —Mamá me va a matar…


	5. Olvido

**Capítulo 5. Olvido**

Todo está mal, absolutamente todo, ya se ve tres metros bajo tierra siendo sepultado a su joven y cortar edad, nunca podrá casarse ni tener hijos. La mala suerte y la desgracia lo habían llevado a esto… un completo caos, o eso es lo que piensa Ventus mientras se jala sus cabellos dando vueltas en círculos viendo el desastre que le rodea. Está a punto de tener un ataque, la ansiedad está por consumirlo, quiere gritar, llorar, reírse y huir de su desgracia, ni el dolor de su cabeza debido a la resaca puede apaciguar el desbarajuste interior del joven. Cada tanto saca cálculos matemáticos en voz alta de las horas faltantes para la llegada de sus padres y así comenzar a sacar las probabilidades de encontrar la mejor solución y rogándoles a todos los dioses que ha conocido a través de libros y series que la suerte esté por un momento de su lado.

Se detiene en seco al caer en cuenta que cada vez le cuesta respirar más a punto de perder la cordura. Respira hondo por la boca con un intento de controlarse, debe tomar la calma, así no puede solucionar nada, además que la resaca le recalca su imprudencia de anoche. Lastimosamente no recuerda nada de lo que pasó o como las cosas llegaron hasta ese estado, ni muchos menos puede tener la leve idea de dónde están los demás. No hay ningún rastro de vida cercano a él.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —comenta para sí misto en un vago intento de recordar algo.

Él nunca ha tenido una mala memoria, más bien era muy hábil para su edad mas el alcohol le había jugado de mala manera.

—¡Agh! —Se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos—. Cada vez que intento recordar siento que mi mente va a explotar. ¿Dónde demonio estará Roxas? —Frustrado respira para hacer que el oxígeno llegue a su cerebro, que permite un mejor funcionamiento del órgano—. Lo último que recuerdo fue jugar Just dance y… bailamos un grupo coreano que impresionantemente al hermano de Sora le gusta… Pero, ¿qué pasó después?

Fija su vista el televisor para observar a la consola debajo de esta y así confirmar que no era algo que había soñado pero el desastre no le daba alguna otra pista.

Rendido por los momentos arrastra los pies con pasos lentos apoyándose de las paredes y demás objetos para evitar caerse, cada cierto tiempo se tapa los ojos con la mano libre por la luz solar que invade la sala a través de las cortinas. Al llegar frente a la puerta del baño del planta baja piensa que necesita con urgencia tomarse una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, como también refrescarse el rostro y quitarse el olor al alcohol. Gira la perilla con pereza pero la misma no cede, confundido vuelve a girarla pero no se produce ninguna novedad, duda un poco al tocar la puerta con golpes suaves. No hay respuesta, extrañado, lo intenta nuevamente.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —"Dum, dum" — ¿Hola? —Pega su oreja en la fría madera para escuchar nada más que silencio.

Lo más probable es que no haya nadie adentro y que de alguna manera la puerta ha quedado trabada, siendo esto añadido a la lista de cosas por hacer redirige su trayecto al baño de la planta superior que comparte con su hermano. Le toma mucho esfuerzo subir las escaleras que por primera vez en años le parecen una infinita tortura, su cuerpo aún entumecido indica lo incómodo que es pasar una noche en el rígido suelo en vez de su acolchada cama. Al estar arriba reconoce que la tormenta del caos no hizo no llegó por esos lares, siendo un alivio al significar menos que limpiar.

Mucho más calmado abre la puerta de baño relajando su respiración, agarra un poco de agua con las manos, la frescura lo invade para terminar de despertarlo y de hacerlo sentir más centrado, por último ingiere las pastillas que están a tras del espejo.

—¡Buff! Bien Ventus, estás completamente destruido —se habla en voz baja mirando su reflejo, su horrendas ojeras y ropas resaltan lo desaliñado que está—. Eres tan patético… —Frunce su ceño en un intento de recordar más aunque el dolor es lo único que se hace presente—. No puedo recordar y tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Cayendo en cuenta que hasta ahora no le ha dado importancia a la hora del día, busca su celular no encontrándolo en ninguno de sus bolsillos. _"Quizás se me cayó al suelo mientras dormía, espero no haberlo perdido en serio... ¿Hasta qué hora nos quedamos despiertos?" _Voltea hacia la ventana viendo como la intensa luz del sol atraviesa los cristales "_es más del mediodía… ¿Dónde está Roxas?_

Con pasos pesados camina hacia la habitación de su gemelo esperando encontrarlo ahí, pensando que posiblemente este si haya tenido la oportunidad de poder dormir cómodamente en su cama y no en un tieso piso de cerámica como él. Al girar la perilla y abrir lentamente la puerta genera un chirrido casi macabro como en la películas de terror, siente un calosfrío recorrer su espina dorsal, la escaza luz no le permite definir la figura que duerme rítmicamente sobre el colchón, temeroso enciende la luz cegándolo por momentos mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la habitación iluminada. Al divisar esa reconocible cabellera rubia el coraje lo inunda.

_No es justo_

_Él ocasiona todo este desastre y tiene el privilegio de dormir cómodo_.

Con una sonrisa traviesa abre la puerta lo máximo que puede para después contener el aliento por lo que está a punto de hacer.

¡Boom!

El estruendoso golpe penetra en los tímpanos sobresaltándolo de su siesta, logrando su cometido, su hermano comienza a gritar hecho una furia contra la persona que acaba de torturar a su cerebro. Sin percatarse que el culpable de lo ocurrido es su mismo gemelo, se lleva ambas manos hasta su cabeza con un vago intento de apaciguar el dolo, sin embargo, su mano izquierda nunca llega hasta su objetivo quedando a mitad de camino, jala nuevamente su mano atorada produciéndole un calambre e irritante malestar. Ventus se rié internamente por las reacciones de su hermano, era de esperare ya que este no tiene mucha paciencia y la mayoría de las veces que se molesta le salen por la boca varias obscenidades.

Nada es preocupante hasta que fija su mirada en el rostro de su hermano, palidece de momento abriendo la boca de asombro, pareciera que unos matones se encargaron de desquitarse con Roxas, su ojo derecho se encuentra hinchado y con leves tonos morados como también parte de la mejilla y labios con raspones y sangre seca. Ventus se formulan múltiples preguntas como ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Hubo una pelea anoche? ¿Tendrá más golpes en todo su cuerpo?

—¿Pero qué mierda? No puedo mover. —Siente su muñeca atrapada e inmóvil por algo frío que le rodea— ¡¿Y estas esposas?!

Roxas se queja haciendo una rabieta intentando liberarse del metal que le aprisiona mas lo único que logra es hacerse más daño, al contrario de su gemelo ahoga un grito al ver su situación y se apresura a auxiliarlo.

—¡Ventus quítame esta basura! Ahg… Siento que mi rostro fue un saco de boxeo.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Roxas, qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? —El mencionado niega con la cabeza alegando que no recuerda nada— ¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta preocupado tocando la zona afectada con la punta del dedo.

—¡Auch! Me duele como los mil demonios, pero no importa ahora solo quítame esta porquería.

La habitación está hecho un desorden, hay muchos objetos regados por los estantes y el suelo, además que debajo de la cama solo hay una capa de polvo, sin ningún rastro de la pequeña llave plateada Ventus vuelve a alterarse desahogando su frustración con su hermano.

—Te dije que era una mala idea ¡Ahora todo esto es un desastre! —comienza gritar—. Tu ojo hinchado, las esposas, la casa, mi relación con Mei… —Enumera todo con rapidez sin darle mucho tiempo de respirar.

—Ventus, por favor cállate… —interrumpe cansado—. En este preciso momento no estoy para uno de tus regaños… ¿Espera qué? ¿Qué tiene mi ojo?

—E-está hinchado al estilo el jorobado de Notre Dame y cada vez está más morado, es como si hubieras recibido una paliza.

—Eso explica porqué me duele simplemente parpadear. —Intenta pararse con la intención de mirarse en el espejo olvidando que sigue aprisionado— ¿Por qué nuestra madre tiene estas cosas en casa? Alistarse al ejército le ha arruinado el cerebro.

—¡Roxas!- le reclama

—Ya… ya… juro que mataré al responsable de esto.

—Aquí no está la llave… —Se sienta a su lado agotado mentalmente.

—Solo recuerdo de anoche unas partidas de póker que absurdamente ganó Sora.

Ventus acomoda algunos mechones de su hermano detrás de su oreja, para contemplar bien el hematoma.

—La persona que te hizo esto tenía muchos deseos de destrozarte la cara... —calla por unos momentos sin saber bien como decir lo siguiente—. Rox, no llevo mucho tiempo despierto y tampoco he revisado bien la casa, pero no he visto a ninguno de nuestros amigos ¿crees que estén bien?

Tomando la atención completa de su gemelo se miran directamente a los ojos mostrando completa preocupación. Si Roxas ha terminado en su cama esposado con un tremendo golpe en el ojo sin apenas recordar nada de anoche ¿Cómo habrán terminado los demás?

—Ventus ¿Dónde está Sora? ¿Será que la persona que me agredió le… le hizo algo también?

Ventus abre sus ojos de la sorpresa al analizar que la falta de los demás puede significar que haya pasado algo muy malo. Aterrado se levanta rápido corriendo y soportando el dolor de su todavía adolorido cuerpo, abre con rapidez la puerta de su cuarto al ser el más cercano y sin pensarlo mucho grita el nombre del menor.

—¡Sora!

Entre las sábanas sobresale una cabellera oscura y puntiaguda, le entra el alivio al forzar la vista al visualizar al castaño enrollado descansando plácidamente, sin embargo, comienza a dudar al encender la luz y acercase al chico.

—Sora despier...- Se calla al escuchar gruñidos muchos más gruesos.

Un momento, ese no es el tierno castaño, es…

—¿Vanitas, eres tú?

—No… Soy Iron Man imbécil. —responde malhumorado—. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir de una puta vez.

—Eish, no me hables así —responde disgustado por el poco tacto del otro— No me importa. Vanitas debes levantarte— lo sacude un poco.

—No pienso ir a esa maldita entrevista —contesta con una voz gruesa y adormilada, ocultándose más entre las sábanas dando completamente la espalda al rubio.

—¿Entrevista? ¿De qué hablas?

Con la paciencia al límite responde con otro gruñido alegando que no va a despegarse de la cómoda cama, ni porque le echen una jarra de agua fría, como anteriores veces ha sucedido.

Ventus al entender que el otro no va a obedecerlo elige la fuerza bruta al halar las sábanas que no ceden mucho por la fuerza del pelinegro, que es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Al forcejar por ambas partes Vanitas comienza a enfurecerse de ser interrumpido e inicia una discusión.

—No voy a ir a esa ¡Mal-di-ta! entrevista, estoy harto de trabajar con una desgraciada agenta apretada. —Hala con mayor fuerza la tela y desesperación—. No tienes el derecho de explotarme aunque seas mi ¡manage!…- en el momento que la tela es retirada por completo el pelinegro se da media vuelta para encarar a la persona que ocasiona su mayor dolor de cabeza para gritarle que se vaya al diablo— ¿Ve-Ventus? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Estas es mi habitación genio —declara con obviedad, causando que el mayor se percate que no se encuentra en el lugar que soñaba—. Soy yo el que debería preguntarte ¿Qué haces en mi habitación y qué fue eso último que dijiste? — pregunta con burla por la palidez y desorientación del ojos dorados.

—Nada —responde secamente desviando su mirada del gemelo avergonzado por haberlo confundido con otra persona.

—¿Estabas soñando? —pregunta divertido

-—Creo que estás imaginando cosas —corta para que no pregunte nada más. Con un bostezo talla su rostro con dificultad—. Maldi… Siento que en mi cabeza se celebra el fin de año ¿Qué mierda nos dio de beber el fosforito ese?

Ventus lo observa y reconoce que al igual que él y su hermano no recuerdan nada. Pero, el chico a diferencia de Roxas está ileso, no tiene alguna marca ni está esposado a su cama, y esa última parte le da gracias a dios por evitar eso porque sería una terrible imagen mental muy difícil de borrar.

—¡Ventus! ¡Ventus! —Hacen aparición a lo lejos los gritos desesperados de su hermano.

Vanitas sube su mirada y fulmina molesto de donde proviene el ruido, ideando que debería callarse de una puta vez si no quería que le cosiera la boca sin un poco de anestesia.

—Has que tu fotocopia se calle o yo mismo lo haré —amenaza Vanitas levantándose de la cama.

—¡¿Tú esposaste a mi hermano en su cama?! —lo acusa pero al mismo tiempo pregunta.

—¿Qué? —ríe divertido ante la ocurrencia tan absurda— ¿Por qué me estás acusando de tener algún fetiche sexual con tu copia barata?

—Olvídalo, entonces no fuiste tú —susurra lo último para sí mismo.

Un poco de luz ilumina un parte de toda la neblina de su mente, con pasos rápidos deja al pelinegro aturdido y con las esperanzas que su memoria no le engaña, llega a la habitación de sus padres en busca de ese pequeño objeto plateado. Tanto en la habitación como en el baño no hay rastros de que una persona haya estado en las últimas 24 horas, solo resaltan en una esquina un par de gavetas abiertas. Ventus que sí sabe bien las mimas contienen objetos muy peculiares de su madre y por el miedo a encontrar algo indebido nunca se ha interesado en chismosear su contenido, resignado a ese momento la única pista de utilidad es ahí adentro.

Mete la mano revolviendo sin éxito de encontrar el duplicado de las llaves, frustrado voltea todo su contenido haciendo que las cosas se esparzan por el piso, dando finalmente con el repuesto de las esposas.

Se devuelve por el pasillo con una sonrisa de triunfo, alabando a su ego por así de observador, sin embargo, al llegar Roxas solo le dedica un ceño fruncido y con recriminaciones de que por un momento se sintió abandonado. El hermano mayor ignora ese tal hecho y comenta con gran alegría que ha encontrado la pequeña llave gris mostrando dicho objeto colgando de su dedo índice y pulgar. Roxas celebra mentalmente al analizar que por fin su muñeca será libre de tal sufrimiento.

—¡Vaya! tú sí que tuviste mucha diversión anoche, eh. —La voz sugerente de Vanitas hace acto de presencia que divertido observa el panorama que le muestran. Ahora después de echarse un poco de agua para aclarase se encuentra más despierto y con un mejor humor—. Yo pensando que es a tu hermano el que le gusta ese estilo de juegos en la cama.

Los gemelos se sonrojan entendiendo la burla anteriormente dicha, por una parte Roxas se dedica a insultar a recién llegado y a exigir que lo suelten, y Ventus lo acusa con la mirada, deteniendo sus acciones para escanearlo y encontrar la verdad ante esas palabras dichas.

—¿De verdad no tuviste nada que ver? —Seguido de esa pregunta Roxas se paraliza en su lugar asustado por las ideas que se está planteado su hermano, dejándolo en shock al sentirse violado, que a decir verdad el llegar a esa idea es completamente absurda porque no siente ningún tipo de dolor o incomodidad en su parte trasera.

—Lo siento por matar tus ilusiones de detective, pero debo aclarar que no soy fan de las imitaciones, prefiero lo original, ya sabes, lo de marca —aclara desinteresadamente subiendo una ceja siendo pasado de alto por los hermanos al no entender la referencia.

Ventus con mucho cuidado utiliza la llave para soltar a su hermano que con un suspiro de libertad toca su mano en la zona afectada totalmente entumecida por la posición, el rubio mayor se retira del recinto cantando su victoria, dejando a los otro dos en un incómodo silencio.

—Ventus… —Roxas rompe el silencio para aligerar el ambiente, no le gusta que esos ojos dorados escruten mucho en su habitación—. Ventus me dijo que no hay rastro de Sora o de los demás chicos.

Las perlas doradas voltean rudamente hacia el rubio, indagando con un poco de asombro si sus palabras son ciertas, seguido de unos segundos sin decir nada el mayor se retira en busca de su hermano, razonando que una de las formas más rápidas de contactarlo es a través del teléfono, lo saca de su bolsillo desbloqueándolo inmediatamente, el reloj indica que son las 2:30 p.m. eso quiere decir que pasó toda la mañana durmiendo o es eso llega a deducir.

Teclea sobre el contacto registrado como "El mocoso" que comienza a repicar. Si algo le ha sucedido a su hermano bajo su tutela está seguro que su madre será capaz de confiscar todo su dinero por la cual ha trabajado durante todos estos años que ha estado afuera. Arruga su entrecejo al caer la contestadora llevándolo a llamar nuevamente mientras se forma en su garganta un mal presentimiento.

Sin éxito baja las escaleras para seguir con su búsqueda pero el gemelo menor le bloquea el paso al estar petrificado en el último escalón observando el caos ocasionado. La vista es lo más parecida a esas películas de facultad donde hay mucho sexo, drogas y alcohol, sin embargo, lo último es lo único que no se aleja a la realidad. Vanitas impresionado, sin palabras que decir, siente los pasos apresurados de Ventus acercándose a ellos, le da a cada uno un par de pastillas y agua para pasarlas de un trago.

—Tengan, es lo mejor que puedo darles.

—V-Ventus… La casa… Mamá… va a matarnos… iremos a la escuela militar —tartamudea con sus grandes ojos fijos en un punto en específico, sin apartarlo en ningún momento.

Su reflejo cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido listo para empezar su reclamo como todo hermano mayor debe.

—Esto lo provocaste tú al ignorar mis advertencias, te dije claramente que era una estúpida idea caer ante la persuasión del alcohol y aun sabiendo que somos menores de edad y sin supervisión de un adulto responsable, porque ambos sabemos que la edad que tiene Axel no indica que sea una persona responsable. Además, que nunca puedes negarte a las locuras del pelirrojo. Ambos somos culpables, yo por no poder detenerte y tú por no escucharme, pero según nuestro acuerdo debes hacerte responsable de todo esto y limpiar todo antes de que nuestros padres regresen.

-Pero Ventus….

-Nada de peros, tú mismo dijiste que te encargarás de hacer los quehaceres de la casa por un mes. Bien, ya puedes empezar desde hoy.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- Ventus no baja su firmeza ante su hermano.

-¡Cállate y mira!- señala con el índice el jarrón favorito de su madre hecho trozos en el piso, que su gemelo no había visto por estar dándole la espalda, apenas Ventus comprende lo que el otro quiere decirle correr desesperado hacia el objeto.

-¡No!, no, no, no puede ser… Tiene que haber una forma para- Se tira al piso agarrando las piezas con las manos para poder intentar reconstruir lo irrecuperable.

Este jarrón traído de la china es una pieza invaluable que su madre recibió de regalo de un diseñador famoso que trabaja para la revista de fotografía que tienen sus padres.

Una mano fría sujeta su brazo para detenerlo y evitar que se pueda cortar con los fragmentos. Ventus con los ojos llorosos sube la vista y los enfoca hacia algo que le provoca un ataque de pánico. Sin saber cómo encontrar un argumento lógico, parte de la cortina se encuentra negra, quedando como evidencia el pedazo faltante que fue consumida por el fuego, en definitiva son cosas que sus padres notarán sin importar sus esfuerzos.

Su respiración errática no le permite contener aire en sus pulmones, la presión que siente en el pecho es horrible, sintiéndose asfixiado, las náuseas y la sudoración aparecen a penas a los segundos. Ventus por muy tranquilo y calmado que se pueda ver comparado con su gemelo, ha presentado a lo largo de su corta vida varios episodios de ataques de ansiedad y pánico que tienen a ser poco frecuentes, pero aparecen principalmente cuando su zona de confort se mueve en demasía o cuando algo se sale por completo de su control.

Los presentes prestan atención a la crisis por la que pasa el rubio, por lo cual Vanitas se apresura a sentar a Ventus en el mueble para evitar que se caiga o se lastime. Desorientado por lo que acontece, el pelinegro le comenta que no es algo tan grave, no hay necesidad de reaccionar de esa forma. Claramente al sentir que no es escuchado posa sus ojos dorados en Roxas en busca de una explicación.

—¡Ventus! Tienes que calmarte. —Se acerca y posa sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano para que este concentre su vista en él—. Ventus mírame. Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico —con una voz dulce intenta calmarlo pero solo logra que la hiperventilación empeore.

—Que-quemada…

—No puedes permitir que empeore o tendremos que llevarte al hospital.

—Ventus ¿me escuchas? —El mencionado solo lo mira fijamente—. Para evitar que empeore el ataque que estas sufriendo debes escucharme. —Roxas ve como el pelinegro habla seriamente con un tono fuerte pero nada intimidador—. Lo primero que debes hacer es reconocer tu miedo y no verlo como algo malo, es importante que durante el proceso respires lentamente. Vamos a inhalar, lo harás conmigo Ventus ¿Entendiste?

El mencionado asiente con la cabeza aún si poder calmar los pálpitos de su corazón, sin embargo, presta atención a las indicaciones de Vanitas

—Inhala —El pelinegro aspira el aire siendo seguido con dificultad. Los pulmones de Ventus con lentitud se llenan de oxígeno—. Exhala.

Deja salir todo ese aire junto con un gran peso.

—Funciona…

—Ahora contaremos hacia atrás —le explica al ver como el rubio disminuye el ritmo de su pecho.

—cinco… cuatro… —comienza el pelinegro con voz alta

—Tres… dos… uno.

—Ahora deja salir, todo el aire retenido y piensa que está bien tener miedo —habla Vanitas con un tono dulce, recibiendo un asentimiento inseguro como respuesta.

Vanitas se levanta.

—Todo tiene solución no hay que precipitarnos, podemos arreglar todo eso, y lo que no… —Observa el jarrón en el suelo—. Repondremos uno nuevo lo más parecido posible. Esto no hará que sus padres no los castiguen pero va aligerar las cosas. Pero por ahora lo más importante es mantener la calma y encontrar a Sora.

Ventus ya mucho más tranquilo y avergonzado por sus acciones agrace a ambos por la ayuda. Ambos hermanos se acercan para unirse en un abrazo de consuelo.

—No te estreses tanto.

—He… he llamado a Sora varias veces pero no contesta. —Rompe la burbuja creada por ambos

—Eso me recuerda que no encuentro mi teléfono —agrega Roxas

—Ni yo el mío.

Soltando un suspiro cansado piensa en una solución, solo se le ocurre separarse para buscar y estando todos de acuerdo comienzan con la búsqueda de los demás por lo que queda de la casa.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres se reúnen en el salón principal, sin ninguna novedad de Sora, ni de Riku y Axel.

Lastimosamente ellos siguen desaparecidos así como también el teléfono de Roxas.

—Lo único que encontramos fue mi celular debajo de la mesa —comenta cada vez más preocupado.

—¿Puedes ver si hay alguna llamada anoche o fotos que nos digan algo sobre lo ocurrido o dónde pueda estar mi hermano?

Ventus se queda perplejo por un momento, es la primera vez que el pelinegro se dirige a Sora como su hermano sin ningún insulto o sarcasmo de por medio. Pero dejando eso de lado se concentra en las posibilidades de poder encontrar algo en su celular, al desbloquearlo observa con dolor unos segundos la ausencia de la foto de él con su ex novia como fondo de pantalla, en su lugar hay una foto de él con su hermano comiendo helados, no es que menosprecie esos dulces momentos con Roxas, simplemente que es muy difícil aceptar un cambio como ese en su vida.

—Solo tengo registrado un par de llamadas que realicé a Riku a las 4 de la madrugada pero al parecer no me contestó ninguna.

—Eso quiere decir que para esa hora ya Riku no estaba con nosotros —intuye el gemelo menor.

—Quizás Sora esté con Riku en este preciso instante

—No tengo ningún mensaje más allá de mi mamá preguntando qué fue lo que cenamos y si habíamos dormido bien.

—Sé que sonará extraño pero… ¿Revisaste la galería?

Dubitativo revisa la carpeta de las últimas fotografías. Las carpetas se encuentran casi vacías, no era un amante a la fotografía como su padre, solo capturaba esos pequeños momentos importantes y graciosos que considera importantes.

—Claramente hay varias fotos de anoche, principalmente de Sora y Roxas bailando, pero más allá de eso no tenemos nada que nos ayude. —Se ve interrumpido por los intentos de su hermano de exigir ver las dichosas fotografías rezando por dentro que no haya hecho el ridículo—. Voy a intentar llamar a Riku.

Esta vez al marcar el número de Riku fue enviado directamente al buzón de mensajes aludiendo que el teléfono se encuentra apagado. Niega la cabeza para informar a los otros sobre las imposibilidades de contactar al mencionado.

—Puedo intentar llamar a Sora nuevamente, hasta ahora lo he llamado como 15 veces y el idiota no me contesta ninguna.

Las tonadas repican una tras otra sin ningún tipo de esperanza, el ambiente pensado que los cierne no los deja pensar con tranquilidad, no se les ocurre que más hacer para dar con el resto, también cada uno intenta con todas sus fuerzas recordar algo más que pueda ser significativo.

Ventus perdido en sus pensamientos percibe algo a lo lejos, muy bajo y casi inaudible, parece un efecto de su imaginación que está jugando con él, más se resiste a aceptar que ha comenzado a delirar.

—Oigan —susurra poniendo mucha más atención.

Los otros chicos lo no toman en cuenta y siguen en su charla sobre como poder contactar con el castaño siendo en última instancia llamar a la casa, no era ideal alarmar a la Señora Ayer, pero hay una posibilidad que el chico haya regresado a casa sin decirle a nadie.

Ventus con el ceño fruncido emprende su búsqueda al familiar sonido, siendo más audible frente a una particular puerta, no obstante, antes que pueda corroborar si de ahí proviene esa tonada que se ha callado por completo.

—¡Vuelvan a llamar a Sora! —le exige al rockero que aturdido ante la repentina orden realiza la acción prestando mucha atención a los movimientos del rubio quien pega su oreja a la puerta.

—¡Es aquí! —Grita de alegría—. ¡Estoy seguro! es la canción de la Sirenita ¡Es el teléfono de Sora! —Exclama contento por su hallazgo.

Los otros dos no tardan en acercarse confirmando lo dicho con las esperanzas nuevamente elevadas.

La puerta no se abre, está cerrada con llave.

—Está atascada, es justo la que intenté abrir cuando desperté —explica.

—Lo más probable es que el chiquillo esté allá dentro —señala Vanitas con gran alivio interno, claro no debe de perder su fachada de chico malo.

Varios golpees le propina Roxas con la intención de llamar la atención de quién sea que esté adentro.

—Imposible, no responde —Se rinde.

—Bueno, tendremos que comprar otra cerradura —dictamina Vanitas alejando a los hermanos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Vanitas ya preparado agarra impulso para darle una fuerte patada a la puerta que no cede provocando chillidos de pavor y angustia en los gemelos.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Estás loco? Ya las cosas están muy mal para que también nos quedemos sin puerta —le reclama Roxas al punto de histeria.

Sin responder, observa la puerta con una mano en su barbilla, pensando en las formas de abrirla sin fracturarse el fémur.

—Voy a ir a buscar la palanca salida de una película de terror que vi en el garaje —dice sin observar la reacción de pánico de ambos.

—¿Escuché bien, dijo película de terror? —pregunta Ventus a su gemelo quien solo asiente con la cabeza.

A los segundos regresa Vanitas con ilusión en sus ojos, siempre ha querido hacer ese tipo de cosas digna de películas, con la vista atenta del par coloca la palanca de una forma en la que pueda forzar la cerradura. Cruzando los dedos, suena un sonoro estruendo que inunda el recinto, la puerta se abre chocando con fuerza con una pierna. Ventus grita histérico por el susto, su corazón palpita tan rápido que en cualquier momento se terminaría desmayando, ya tiene suficiente de todo, solo desea que todo fuese una terrible pesadilla que quedaría al olvido cuando se levante.

Roxas empuja nuevamente la puerta con mucho recelo, no estaba preparado para encontrar el cadáver de alguien y mucho menos de uno de sus mejores amigos. El cuerpo de Sora tendido en tan estado deplorable los alarma a todos, lo bueno es que su pecho se mueve a un tranquilo compás.

En definitiva no está muerto.

La puerta es abierta completamente con mucho cuidado para no lastimar al menor que se encuentra apoyando su cabeza en el inodoro. Un fuerte olor nauseabundo los aleja por reflejo, manchas de vómito decoran la ropa y el rostro pálido del joven.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclaman los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Tú sí que me generas gran dolor de cabeza —habla sosteniéndose la cabeza por la vergüenza ajena, con un gran bufido se dirige a los rubios—. Debemos bañarlo. Ayúdenme a ponerlo en la tina.

Con gran coordinación y con mucho desagrado logran colocar a Sora en la tina para darle un buen baño. Los hermanos se ven entre ellos sonrojados al pensar que tendrán que desnudar al chico, ninguno podría ser capaz de tal cosa y por eso con una orden implícita Vanitas es seleccionado para tal tarea.

—Roxas. Debes buscar algo de tu ropa que le pueda quedar y también… —Se voltea a verle la cara y cae en cuenta que el ojo del mencionado está cada vez más grande—. Vamos debemos curarte esa herida. Vanitas, tú te encargas de Sora.

El pelinegro asiente sin mucho que decir aprobando que ambos se vayan.

—Creo que no permitiré que vuelvas a beber nunca más.

Saca los zapatos, medias y todo de la parte de arriba, dejándolo solo con su pantalón puesto, antes de abrir el grifo revisa los bolsillos sacando el teléfono del menor para evitar que se moje. El agua templada cae con tranquilidad, llenando poco a poco la tina. El pelinegro junta sus manos para recoger un poco de agua para lavar el rostro y quitar los residuos de vómitos.

No quiere admitirlo, pero se siente muy culpable por el estado de Sora, si él en vez de ser un hermano responsable y atento no habría terminado las cosas de esta forma, no obstante decidió comportarse como un idiota sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad y permitir que un primerizo bebiera sin reparo solo para burlarse, que equivocado estaba.

En un abismo donde una oscuridad profunda es lo único que se visualiza, su alma pesa como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, no puede respirar no hay ni un poco de aire que pueda calmar a sus pulmones. La falta de oxígeno de hace más evidente con el paso del tiempo, le duele, le arde, necesita con urgencia llegar a la superficie pero no puede moverse. Intenta gritar por ayuda más no se oye nada ni siquiera su propia desesperación, voltea a todos lados en busca de una salida, algo que lo ayude a parte del negro que le rodea. Levanta el rostro al divisar una luz tenue muy pequeña que en cualquier momento son un solo suspiro pareciera que se apagará para siempre.

Tengo miedo

El terror de morir solo lo invade, el frío se instala en su cuerpo como pequeñas puñaladas que se clavan en todas partes de su cuerpo. El agua está helada.

—Sora…

Sus movimientos desesperados se paralizan al escuchar como a lo lejos una voz familiar lo llama.

—Sora… ¿Me escuchas?

Esa voz desconocida lo llama nuevamente y como un acto milagroso el miedo se empieza a disipar y de forma muy lenta sus pulmones son llenados de ese ansiado oxígeno.

—Sora…

—¿Riku? —El castaño confundido desea que el miedo se vaya por completo, solo necesita a Riku a su lado para sentirse seguro, para sentir la calidez que le transmite el platinado.

—¿Riku, eres tú?

—¿Qué sucede Sora? Tú no te rindes tan fácil ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu? —El platinado habla con burla mientras el menor se sigue hundiendo en lo más profundo.

—Y-yo…

Sonrojado por la vergüenza se ha quedado sin palabras, no sabe cómo decir lo que realmente siente y quiere, en ese momento no le importaba las burlas o los reclamos, solo quería sentirse seguro.

—Yo tengo miedo Riku… Yo te ne-necesito aquí conmigo —revela apenado.

Silencio

Se produce un silencio que le eriza la piel.

—No… —responde la voz seria y dolida.

—¿Riku?

—¿Por qué lo permitiste?

Sora se confunde ante su pregunta, siente el dolor y la decepción en su tono, no entiende a qué quiere llegar y menos porqué suena tan destruido, tan dolido como si él fuera culpable de su dolor.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando? —Susurra asustado, con miedo de dañar más al otro.

—¡Lo dejaste! —Grita sobresaltando al chico— Yo… No quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a verte nunca más —agrega despectivo.

—Es-espera… ¡Espera! —estira la mano para intentar alcanzar la pequeña luz que cada vez se aleja más.

_Riku ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

—¿No lo recuerdas…? No, no lo recuerdas, tampoco es algo que te importe —Se ríe dolido, para después soltar un bufido— ¡Adiós Sora!

—¡Riku! Rgresa…

De repente una fuerza lo hala hacia abajo con gran velocidad, la presión de sus pulmones vuelve con mayor intensidad, necesita respirar, no le queda casi nada de aire, sin embargo, lo gasta junto con sus últimas fuerzas para gritar su nombre.

—¡Riku!

Abre los ojos abruptamente agarrándose el pecho donde sentía esa presión tan real, da con insistencia grandes bocanadas de aire, sintiendo como nuevamente es capaz de obtener oxígeno. Su vista nublada comienza a tomar forma poco a poco, levanta sus manos al verse rodeado de agua sus pocas prendas se encuentran empapadas.

—¡Gracias a Merlín que al fin despiertas! —comenta su hermano aliviado.

—Riku… —murmura el nombre del platinado recordando lo que estaba soñando, lo sintió tan real, su odio, su dolor y decepción.

_¿Qué he olvidado? ¿Qué fue lo que permití? ¿Yo te causé todo ese dolor?_

—Como que el agua hizo que tú cerebro tuviera un corto cirquito.

Sora parpadea varias veces fijando su vista en el rostro del pelinegro quién se levantaba con cansancio.

—Los gemelos te dejaron algo de ropa, no encontraron tu bolso. Deberías cambiarte ahora que estás un poco consciente. ¿Me estás escuchando? —llama su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Riku! —Se levanta de golpe causándole un gran mareo por el cual casi cae contra el piso pero las manos de su hermano lo sostienen encharcándolo todo.

—¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! Ya deja llamar a ese como una tonta joven enamorada —Le reclama—. Deberías agradecerme a mí en vez de pensar en ese idiota que te abandonó, mira que mucho he hecho por ti para limpiar tu propio vómito.

—¿Dónde está Riku?

—Dios aquí vamos de nuevo —voltea los ojos harto del peliplata—. No lo sé, ahora cámbiate y no hagas otra tontería como la de ahora —Y cierra la puerta de golpe dejándole solo.

Encerrado en esas cuatro paredes sin nadie más a su alrededor ve su ropa encima de la tapa del inodoro junto con su teléfono. Termina de sacar su ropa empapada para secarse con la toalla. Luego lo primero que hace es agarrar su teléfono una vez que sale completamente de la tina, le queda solo queda 6% de batería, no hay rastro de mensajes ni notificaciones más allá de su madre y algunos canales de videojuegos a los que está suscrito.

No hay rastro de Riku.

Yendo directamente al chat de Riku.

Riku

Ultima conexión a las 4 a.m.

Mi Sora 💖

Rikku estss bienn? 3:40 a.m.

A fónde bas? 3:42 a.m.

fónde estás? 3:48 a.m.

Regrueza 3:50 a.m

Porrrr queee noo contestss mis mensakes… o llamadaf? 💔💔 4:00 a.m.

Me dehaste en visto!😮😮😠 4:02 a.m.

Si no me contestss ahora me voi a molestar 😤😤 y

tendrás que comprar un gran Heeelado Rikku…

respndeme yaaa 4:03 a.m.

No estoi molesto, yano quiero un helado

grande me conformo con una paleta. 4:03 a.m.

RIKUUUU? 4:05 a.m.

Te neceito… 4:10 a.m.

Leyó todos los mensajes que le mandó al platinado en la madrugada y tristemente ninguno fue respondido. Todos los mensajes están mal escritos debido al grave estado que tenía.

Se sintió más solo que nunca, y un gran vació se formó en su estómago, la culpa de algo que desconoce no lo deja en paz. Riku no era de ignorarle por mucho que pelearan, lo máximo que pasaba eran minutos sin hablarse. Con las esperanzas bajas manda dos últimos mensajes que desea con todo su ser sean respondidos.

¿Riku, estás bien? Estoy preocupado… 1:15 p.m.

Por favor respóndeme. 1:16 p.m.

"Te necesito" ese último y tercer mensaje es borrado ante de que sea enviado, con un sabor amargo busca el historial de llamadas para confirmar el rechazo del peliplata.

—15 llamadas… no contestó ninguna…

Agacha su cabeza deprimido dejando correr por sus mejillas unas pequeñas lágrimas. Duele, duele mucho y no sabe cómo hacer para dejar el dolor. Quiere llamarlo, necesita escucharlo pero tiene la corazonada de que no va a ser atendido.

_¿Qué hice para que te alejaras completamente? Tú solo haces eso cuando lastiman tu corazón._

Vuelve a presionar la pantalla para llamar, con el corazón echo un puño y un gran nudo en la garganta suena la contestadora, el teléfono está apagado. Él sabe que nadie contestará, pero muy en el fondo quiere seguir intentando hasta cansarse.

Derrotado toma la ropa para colocársela con una tremenda lentitud, sus ojos no detienen las lágrimas, no hay razón para retenerlas, lo mejor es dejarlas salir. Al ver su reflejo entiende lo que significa la lejanía de Riku. Su rostro rojo e hinchado revela las horas que estuvo llorando antes que despertara.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hice, Riku?


	6. Ignorado

**Capítulo 6. Ignorado**

Sora abre la puerta con lentitud perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar una y otra vez si eso fue una especie de sueño. Sale a la realidad al escuchar las quejas de dolor de Roxas, quien se encuentra refunfuñando en el mueble que siente alivio al colocar algo de hielo en su ojo.

—¡Oh por el rey Mickey! —exclama asombrado el castaño acercándose a su amigo— ¿Qué te pasó?

Sin embargo, el rubio ignora su pregunta para centrar su atención en el estado del menor.

—¡Sora! —Sonríe al verlo—. Qué bueno que te encuentras mejor, bueno no del todo. —Se percata de los ojos rojos del menor.

Sora responde con una mueca melancólica.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiente sin ganas. Algo en definitiva estaba mal con el castaño, pero sería muy imprudente preguntárselo directamente, así que lo deja pasar, cosa que el menor agradece, pues este todavía sigue muy confundido para estar dando explicaciones, que el mismo no entiende.

Vanitas pasa de largo de los chicos mientras arrastra consigo dos bolsas de basura, atrayendo así el interés del castaño en su alrededor, no recordaba haber causado tanto desorden.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Tampoco recuerdas.

Un mareo repentino ataca al menor que se ve en la obligación de sentarse, han vuelto las náuseas, siente su garganta seca y raposa, la cual arde como los mil demonios. La afirmación del rubio le atrajo a su mente la voz dolida de Riku "_¿No lo recuerdas…?" _

—Ten Sora, te ayudará a sobrellevar la resaca. Debes tomar todo el agua, estás deshidratado—

—Gracias— responde sin ánimos.

Ventus se acerca al castaño para determinar su estado, le alivia mucho que este se encuentra bien, aunque le alarma que los ojos de Sora van de un lado a otro en busca de algo, su estado nervioso y ansioso no son buenas señales.

—Ventus… ¿Sabes dónde está… —se le atoran las palabras por el miedo de pronunciarlo, toma un gran bocado de aire y prosigue—…Dónde está Riku?

—Hemos estado llamado a su celular pero al parecer está apagado, tampoco sabemos algo de Axel.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a esa cafetería de ayer —interviene Vanitas desde el umbral—. Si él empezó a trabajar dudo que hoy tenga el día libre siendo San Valentín.

—Mm… creo que es una buena idea —contesta Ventus—. Podemos empezar buscando por ahí.

Sora fuerza una quebrada sonrisa. Quizás así pueda encontrar alguna respuesta o a Riku, pero…

¿Riku quería ser encontrado?

—¿Por qué no quieres ir en mi deportivo?

—Eso es porque como te he dicho varias veces, claramente me he cuestionado sobre la condición mental de la persona que decidió que era buena idea darte una licencia de conducir.

—¡Pero tú no eres mayor de edad!— Refuta el pelinegro.

—Pero… tengo una licencia especial que me permite manejar un vehículo en caso de una emergencia en un rango de espacio determinado— explica Ventus sin despegar en ningúnn momento su mirada de la vía.

—¡Esto ni siquiera es una emergencia! —se queja.

Durante todo el trayecto el piloto como su copiloto han discutido buscando argumentos para contradecir al otro. Por un lado, Vanitas como niño malcriado quejándose por no permitirle usar su juguete nuevo, y por el otro, Ventus actuando como madre neurótica transportando a su hijo que apenas podía valerse por sí mismo. La precaución que poseía el gemelo lo podía llevar al extremo de querer controlar todo, por lo mismo no iba a permitir que el chico a su lado pusiera de nuevo en peligro su vida o la del resto, sin importar cuanto le dijera el pelinegro que debería tomarse la vida con más calma.

Sora absorto de todo en el asiento trasero deja que sus pensamientos vuelen, una y otra vez su mente repite las palabras de Riku y este intenta encontrar algún indicio de la actitud del platinado, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo viendo la pantalla de su celular esperando una señal, claramente el chat de su mejor amigo sigue sin ningún tipo de novedad. Se volvería loco si se permite continuar en ese estado. Resignado vuelve a bloquear la pantalla para dirigir su mirada perdida a la ventana.

—Podías haberme dejado manejar.

_"__Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ piensa Ventus al comprender que sin duda alguna Vanitas no da su brazo a torcer y estarían así hasta llegar a su destino.

—Nos van a multar por ir como una tortuga en la autopista.

—Contigo al volante no nos multarían, nos llevarían detenidos por intento de homicidio —contrataca Ven.

—Estás exagerando —objeta con el ceño fruncido.

—Para tu información ir a 60 kilómetros por hora es de una persona precavida.

—Querrás decir para un anciano —se mofa.

—Yo no soy un… —Se queda con las palabras en la boca intentando buscar la correcta capaz acallar a su acompañante, más su indignación se esfuma al ver por el retrovisor la lágrima que cae por la mejilla del castaño— ¿Sora estás bien?

—Sí… estoy bien —dice no muy convincente mientras limpia todo rastro.

Sora pensaría que su hermano se interesaba por su bienestar, quien se voltea a dedicarle unas dulces palabras decoradas por una cínica sonrisa.

—No te preocupes tanto mocoso, todo va a estar bien.

El castaño conoce bien a su hermano sin importar que tengan más de 8 años sin verse, por eso admira en el fondo de su ser el intento del moreno en animarlo, que prediciendo sus siguientes palabras no se siente sorprendido en que arruine su imagen sensible.

—No nos van a llevar a la cárcel por el anciano este— señala con los ojos al conductor.

Sí, ese es su hermano Vanitas.

—Te lo digo, no soy un…— siendo callado por a mano levantada de su acompañante que indican que han llegado a su destino.

Café Moguri. Día de San Valentín.

Una vez estacionado el vehículo con las indicaciones y burlas del pelinegro, los cuatros jóvenes entran al café. Globos y flores de diferentes tonalidades del rojo, son el principal elemento de la decoración empalagosa (a opinión de Vanitas) y dulce (desde el punto de Sora), que recubren todo el local. Es el ambiente perfecto para la cantidad de parejas que vienen a disfrutar de un momento romántico acompañado de un buen postre.

—A mis ojos le acaban de dar diabetes— comenta Vanitas asqueado.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es el día del amor y de la amistad— le responde con obviedad.

—Hay mejores formas de celebrar el amor, y a mí se me ocurren varias— agrega con tono insinuante que Ventus obviamente entendió pero prefirió hacer oídos sordos.

Siendo inocente la dulce mente de Sora no es capaz de descifrar el mensaje oculto ante lo dicho.

Los tres chicos escaneaban el lugar con los ojos en busca de su amigo, siendo interrumpidos por una tímida mesera que se acerca a ellos con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—Bienvenidos al café Moguri, para el día de hoy tenemos una promoción a las parejas obteniendo un 50% de descuento en nuestros postres. Sí quieren puedo llevarlos a una mesa de tres para su cita.

No es que fuera una persona en contra de la homosexualidad y mucho menos en pleno siglo 21, ver y conocer ese tipo de parejas es algo común aunque siga habiendo personas conservadoras que piensen que salir con alguien de un mismo sexo es un pecado. La realidad es que no está acostumbrada a las relaciones de tríos. No quería ser imprudente con sus palabras pero terminó logrando el efecto contrario.

—¡No somos pareja!— exclama Ventus alterado.

—Solo hemos venido de paso, estamos buscando a un trabajador llamado Axel —responde Vanitas sin inmutarse.

—Oh yo… Lo siento, no debí confundir las cosas. —La mesera baja la vista avergonzada y hace una reverencia para disculparse por sacar conclusiones—. Axel se encuentra al final atendiendo a unos clientes, si necesitan cualquier cosa estoy a sus servicios. —Sin más que decir la chica continúa con su labor.

El pelirrojo cambia los máteles para la próxima pareja a su lado. A simple vista se puede notar el aspecto agotado, que por mucho que haya dormido un par de horas estas no le permitieron recuperar su energía por completo. No obstante, debía mantener sus ánimos para los clientes o si no tendría una amonestación por parte de su jefe.

La palabra impulsividad define a Sora quien no se tomaba dos segundos para pensar algo, él solo lo hace y después piensa, una actitud no del todo positiva, muchas veces ha tenido que pagar sus consecuencias por no tomarse la vida con más tranquilidad. Y es en ese preciso momento que no tardó en caminar entre las mesas y lanzarse de lleno encima del pelirrojo sobresaltando a la pareja.

Sora se considera una persona valiente y que podía aguantar lo que se propusiera, ahora es lo contrario su desesperación lo desborda, ha intentado mantenerse calmado durante el camino para no alterar a los demás terminando en llegar a su límite. Con un llanto desesperado zarandea a un confundido Axel, a quien le preguntan con urgencia paradero de su mejor amigo y sobre todo por qué lo ha estado evitando.

—¿Dónde está Riku? ¿¡Dónde está Riku!? —atropella sus palabras sin darle chance al otro de recomponerse.

La resaca agregada a la voz aguda del chico le aturde, hace una mueca al sentir su tímpano timbrar hasta el punto de creer que su cabeza va a explotar.

—¿Qué hiciste con Riku? —exige el menor zarandeándolo bruscamente creyendo que el chico frente a él tiene algo que ver con la desaparición repentina del de ojos aguamarina.

Tales actos incomodan a las personas a su alrededor, en específico la pareja que comienza preguntarse si fue buena idea escoger el lugar que se conocieron para celebrar su primer aniversario. Nunca imaginaron ver un escándalo de ese tipo, que según sus pensamientos inició debido al descubrimiento de un triángulo amoroso o que el castaño fue víctima de una infidelidad y ahora no dudará de atacar salvajemente al involucrado.

La expresión de miedo de los clientes fue lo suficiente para hacer a chico alto reaccionar que con gran calma aleja a Sora.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —Llega Vanitas a poner un poco de orden al halarlo por la camisa y regañar a su hermano.

Axel realiza un leve asentimiento para dar las gracias al rockero. Se dirige a los clientes a su espera con una forzosa e incómoda sonrisa para invitarlos a sentarse, le da a cada uno el menú especial para el día y se dedica de darles la bienvenida de la mejor forma que puede y pide disculpas por lo sucedido. La pareja con recelo siguen las indicaciones sin despegar su mirada del chico a punto de un mar de lágrimas, solo podían pensar que no para todos ese día sería especial.

_"__Pobre chico"_

El trio se vio arrastrado hacia un pequeño almacén sin que nadie los viera, justo después de que mayor terminara de tomar la orden y los encerrara ahí para poder hablar en privado y evitar que Sora siga atrayendo la atención. Suspirando con cansancio se lleva la mano al entrecejo esperando que Sora termine con sus lloriqueos. No imaginó que su segundo día de trabajo fuera tan ajetreado y agotador.

—¿Tienes maquillaje? —pregunta el pelinegro detallando la capa delgada que cubre rostro del mayor para obviamente disimilar las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Ventus tuerce los ojos debido a la pregunta irrelevante.

— Axel ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarnos? Bastaba con decir que hoy trabajarías.

El mencionado se recuesta en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y comienza a explicar que había despertado en el sillón sin tener la menor idea como había acabado ahí, sin embargo, al ver la hora tuvo que salir corriendo al trabajo porque se le hacía tarde, en un principio intentó despertar a Ventus pero este no se movió ni inmutó, por eso decidió dejarlo estar y que más tarde le enviaría un mensaje. Claramente olvidó avisarlos, no ha tenido tiempo para descansar y que además no se preocuparan por él no siendo la primera vez que ha ido a trabajar después de una noche pasado de tragos.

—Eso no es importante —se hace escuchar el castaño que fue dejado de lado —¡Necesito saber dónde está Riku!

—Ten piedad de mis oídos y deja de gritas, por favor.

—¿Cuál es tu insistencia en verlo, eh? —Vanitas encara a su hermano que empezaba a cansarlo con el tema de encontrar al platinado.

Sora no da respuesta, solo baja la mirada mordiéndose los labios debatiendo que podía decir.

—Lo siento Sora, no tuve tiempo para hablar con alguno y tampoco lo vi cuando iba saliendo. No sé dónde puede estar. ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No lo sabemos, no sabemos nada de él, no contesta ni su teléfono. —aclara el gemelo.

El pelirrojo cambia su pose relajada a una de alerta cuando percibe que le falta un gemelo y preocupado pregunta sobre su paradero.

—Un momento ¿dónde está Roxas?

Todos giran a ver al chico pelinegro que comienza a reírse no de forma muy disimulada ganándose una mala mirada por parte del rubio.

—Roxas está en casa, se quedó a limpiar el desastre como parte de nuestro trato, además que debe encontrar su teléfono o deberá inventarse una buena excusa para nuestra madre.

—¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo?

El más alto se adelanta y responde primero que el rubio.

—Es una ex capitana de alto rango militar.

El pelinegro deja escapar un silbido debido a la impresión, no era algo que se esperara.

—Pero Roxas y Ventus exageran, no es tan estricta como la hacen ver.

—Eso solo lo dices porque mamá te adora al igual que papá.

—No puedes negar mis encantos. —Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un aparato—. Por cierto, no tienen que preocuparse, he tomado el celular de Roxas al ver que el mío no tenía batería, pero ya sabes el resto.

—¡Agh! ¡Pueden callarse! Necesitamos encontrar a Riku —Explota el castaño hastiado que no le den ni la más mínima importancia.

—Oye tranquilo. No hay que alterarse, Riku sabe cuidarse solo y bastante bien. —El amante del fuego trata de calmar las emociones desbordadas del menor pero solo recibe una mueca de súplica, espera que entiendan por una vez como se siente. —Puede que esté deambulando por ahí, no debe estar lejos. Tengo una idea. Pueden buscarlo en el centro comercial de aquí cerca y aprovechan de preguntarle a Demyx si lo ha visto o sabe algo de él.

—¡Pero Riku no debe estar solo! —grita frustrado llevándose las manos por la cabeza.

Los presentes no entienden a qué se refiere el castaño. No cabe duda que algo entre ellos había pasado y Sora está desesperado por encontrarlo.

—Debo encontrar a Riku, sufre mucho cuando está solo. —Sin dejar que nadie le respondiera sale del lugar hastiado azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez más vuelve a marcar al teléfono de su mejor amigo en vano. Son contadas las veces en que una pelea entre los dos los ha separado, en su infancia el castaño ha de reconocer que sus celos aumentaban cuando Riku le demostraba ser mejor que él en todo incluso en sus videojuegos favoritos. Las diferencias entre ellos se resumían en hacerle la ley del hielo al mayor para evidenciar su descontento, la cual no duraba mucho porque al platinado disfrutaba de las rabietas del menor y con certeza tendría que ir tras el castaño pidiendo su perdón con un helado o con algo referente a Disney. Sí, Sora era muy sencillo de contentar y él no había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez hasta ahora, se ha vuelto un poco más maduro por supuesto, los años nunca pasan en vano.

Pero…

Al llegar a la adolescencia Riku se volvió mucho más frio y distante, algo en él había cambiado. El castaño por muy despistado que fuese nunca perdía detalle de la actitud de otro, lo analizaba tratando de entenderlo. Un día en la escuela después de que Riku fuera castigado al asustar a unos jóvenes mayores que se burlaban de Sora, en ese momento descubrió que el mayor oculta su dolor cada vez que se siente frustrado o cuando algo lo está consumiendo y para completar tampoco es de hablarlo o expresarlo con un par de lágrimas como haría el resto.

No, su Riku no es así.

El mayor prefiere alejarse de todos, demostrar que él está bien por mucho que por dentro sufra una tormenta y Sora sabe bien que al estar solo no obtienes la sanación, al contrario, la herida se vuelve más grande y profunda. Desde entonces el menor se prometió a sí mismo que sin importar sus rabietas o tontas discusiones nunca se despegaría de su mejor amigo, porque por mucho que no revele el origen de su dolor simplemente se alegraba por tener como consuelo su presencia y muchas veces eso bastaba para que volviese a ser el de antes.

A pesar de todo, este día es diferente.

Esta vez está alejado, no quiere su presencia, no quiere ser consolado. O eso intuía Sora.

—Esto le está afectando más de lo que pensé —habla el rubio impactado.

—No me queda mucho tiempo, cuando termine los ayudaré en encontrar a Riku.

—No, déjanos eso a nosotros. Regresa con Roxas, debes ayudarlo y procurar que se cuide a sí mismo.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Levanta una ceja.

—Digamos que fueron un poco rudos en los juegos de anoche.

Y como si lo dicho fuera la mejor broma Vanitas se ríe solo de su chiste mientras Axel abre los ojos de la impresión al entender el doble sentido.

—Se me acabó el tiempo, deben irse. Busquen a Riku y yo iré con Roxas —culmina sacándolos a todos del almacén.

—¿Dónde encontraremos a ese supuesto Demyx? —pregunta Vanitas al rubio a su lado que come una barquilla. Los tres habían parado antes un momento para llenar sus estómagos vacíos, además de intentar animar al menor, cosa que no lograron. Cabe acotar que Ventus se ha preguntado si el hecho que el pelinegro haya pagado toda la cuenta es un simple gesto de amabilidad o querer alardear de su poder adquisitivo.

—Demyx es amante de la música por eso decidió abrir su propia tienda, pasa la mayoría del tiempo atendiendo y practicando con sus instrumentos —explica mientras caminan a la par por los pasillos del centro comercial repleto de personas.

A unos pasos más lejos se encuentra Sora arrastrando sus pies con pesadez, su silencio y su aspecto apagado lo hacen ver como un ser sin alma que vaga por los mundos sin motivo alguno. Conforme iban pasando los minutos perdía su mirada en el horizonte dejándose llevar por las multitudes.

Esto es preocupante.

—De pequeño deseaba mucho que se quedara mudo, era imposible hacerlo callar. Hoy en día después de muchos años sin verlo creí que sería igual, pero sinceramente nunca imaginé que fuera tan perturbador. No hay rastro del mocoso del antes. —Los dos dirigen una mirada de soslayo hacia el castaño que sigue sus pasos.

—Su silencio, es muy aterrador —confiesa Ventus.

Los tres chicos mantienen el paso entre la multitud, y al igual que la cafetería Moguri, en todos lados hay decoraciones referentes al día del amor, así como parejas felices pasando de un lado a otro. Ha de acotar que nunca faltan ciertas parejas que no tiene algún pudor y dan espectáculos de cómo es posible comerse entre sí sin recibir algo de oxígeno. A algunos solteros no les agradaba mucho ver esta serie de presentaciones en vivo y en directo, de alguna manera sentían que se mofaban de su soledad. También, está el grupo de solteros que salen con amigos a divertirse, no todo se trataba de noviazgos, por algo es el día de la amor y la amistad. Pero definitivamente es un día netamente comercial, y por esto último, no podía olvidar esas personas que salían corriendo a las tiendas a comprar los regalos a última hora.

—Ahí está la tienda de música. —Señala el gemelo con el dedo quién se queda tieso al sentir una corriente de aire pasar con deprisa por su lado.

Sora salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando a los otros dos muy por detrás.

El lugar contenía una gran cantidad de distintos instrumentos, de cuerda, viento, percusión, entre otros, además de instructivos, partituras, y discos de vinilo y álbumes de diferentes artistas de diversos lugares. El lugar no era muy grande, todo estaba organizado perfectamente en los estantes y en diferentes secciones, de manera que fuese más cómodo para los clientes. Demyx se encuentra detrás de la caja registradora concentrado en afinar su Sitar, mientras los pocos clientes dan un paseo observando la mercancía y las ofertas presentes por la fecha.

Sora no mide su velocidad al entrar por lo que se sorprende al encontrar a Demyx en el piso maldiciendo mientras trata de tranquilizar su respiración, vaya susto que le provocó el menor al abrir la puerta de esa forma que terminó haciendo varias maniobras para evitar que su preciada Sitar se hiciera trizas contra el suelo.

—¡Demyx! Necesito tu ayu… —Sora se asoma tras el mesón al no ver a nadie— ¿Qué haces ahí? —llega hasta el joven y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Veamos. —Coloca su Sitar en el mesón con cuidado y exhala con fuerza—. Descubrí que estar en el suelo hace que mi inspiración llegue… —comenta con ironía mientras examina su instrumento. El castaño no puede evitar pensar lo extraño que es el chico frente de él para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Demyx agotado que lo escruten con la mirada sin decir nada pregunta sin el más mínimo interés— ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Recordando el motivo de su visita.

—¿Has visto a Riku?

Ansioso por la respuesta se siente ignorado cuando Demyx actúa como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado, concentrado en únicamente en encontrar los implementos para empezar a encerar su Sitar. Sora no lo piensa dos veces en arrebatarle dicho instrumento de forma veloz ocasionando un chillido por parte del otro exigiendo que se lo devuelva.

—¿Dónde está Riku? —pregunta nuevamente con un tono más autoritario.

—¡Devuélvemela! No toques a mi preciosa con tus asquerosas manos. Sora vuelve a insistir sin hacer caso a sus lloriqueos, estaba harto que las personas no se lo tomaran en serio. —No sé de qué hablas, no lo he visto por ningún lado —sentencia Demyx obteniendo la victoria al arrebatarle sin problemas al otro aflojar su agarre decepcionado— ¿Qué te sucede? ya actúas igual a Roxas —culmina al dar dos pasos atrás con recelo.

La conversación es interrumpida cuando las campanas de la puerta indican la entrada de otros clientes.

—Bienvenidos… —El músico voltea con una sonrisa hacia sus nuevos clientes que se transforma en una mueca— Ah genial, más interrupciones.

—Hola a ti también Demyx —responde amablemente Ventus.

—Adivinaré, los mandó Axel. —Recibe un asentimiento como respuesta —Díganle que yo no le debo ningún dinero que todo lo que les dijo seguro es parte de su imaginación— Hace un gesto con la mano para echarlos de su tienda pero levanta su mirada al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte de los chicos. Saltando en su puesto se percata de la existencia del pelinegro al frente suyo—. ¡AH! ¿Qué clase criatura maligna es esa? Es como la versión diabólica de Sora. —Anonado compara a Vanitas con Sora posando su vista de un lado a otro—. No te comas mi alma no tiene un buen sabor. —Se termina escondiendo debajo del mostrador.

—No es muy inteligente por lo que veo.

En ese momento Ventus se cuestiona qué clase de amigos tiene y cómo terminó con ellos.

Sora decide aclarar las cosas ya que el músico se rehúsa a salir de su escondite.

—Es solo mi hermano Vanitas, aunque sí es malvado —susurra lo último para no ser escuchado.

—¿Hermano?

Del mostrador se asoma con lentitud el rostro de Demyx que comprueba lo anteriormente dicho.

—Je, je… Ya lo sabía. —Se levanta orgulloso como si estuviera tomándoles el pelo desde un principio—. Solo estaba actuando. —Sin embargo, se encoge en su lugar al recibir los ojos dorados hacia su persona. Carraspea un poco—. ¿Cómo es que no sabía que tienes un hermano?

—Es una larga historia que será para otro día. Axel no nos mandó por dinero, queremos saber si has visto o sabido algo de Riku.

—Mmm. —Se queda pensativo por unos segundos—. Lo siento, no lo he visto y no sé nada. Ahora que ya resolvimos el misterio ¿Desean comprar algo? Tengo ofertas especiales por el día de hoy.

—Demyx esto es serio —agrega el gemelo dedicándole una mala mirada.

—Ya, ya entendí. No hagan tanto escándalo. —Quita su Sitar del mostrador y la coloca en un estuche atrás suyo— ¿Ya llamaron a su celular?

—Demyx, no estaríamos aquí si ese fuese el caso.

—No soy tan bruto genio —comenta indignado—. Con su teléfono podemos saber cuál es su ubicación exacta.

—¿En serio sabes hacer eso? —El castaño debido a la emoción se monta en el mostrador invadiendo un poco su espacio.

—¡Obvio que no! —exclama— ¿Acaso me tomas por un cerebrito?

Sora se desilusiona bajando sus ánimos al suelo al perder la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a Riku. Se siente que van de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo. Por otra parte, el pelinegro se cansa de las incoherencias. "Par de idiotas" Agotada su paciencia se aleja del grupo hastiado llevando su concentración a cosas de mayor interés dentro de la tienda. Todo es mucho mejor que seguir escuchando.

—Mi novio es el genio— dice orgulloso de su novio al tener tales habilidades en la tecnología—. Él fácilmente puede rastrearlo sin problema.

—¿Dónde está tu novio? —No todo estaba perdido, todavía el castaño puede aferrarse a esa opción y sin duda no lo dejaría ir, por eso nuevamente emocionado invade aún más el espacio de Demyx quien lo termina alejando colocando su mano en el rostro del chico.

—Él está trabajando. —Toma una pausa—. Por eso estoy aquí. Al parecer no puedo competir contra unos simples y aburridos libros. —concluye dramático y dolido con la idea que tenga que esperar que el otro se desocupe.

—¿Entonces? —interviene Ventus.

—Solo tengo que llamarlo y preguntarle cuando puede. Mientras tanto denle una vuelta a la tienda… ¡Y compren algo! Me lo deben por ayudarlos.

Ninguno de los chicos se mueve del lugar examinando los movimientos del mayor.

—¿Qué están esperando? Tengo clientes que atender.

Ambos voltean a tras suyo visualizando a un par de personas esperando su turno. Los dos se alejan disculpándose. Sora le comenta a Ventus que estará afuera buscando a Riku, que apenas sepan algo que le avisen. El rubio asiente sin decir nada observando como el castaño se va, y una vez solo decide dar un vistazo dentro de la tienda.

A solo un par de pasillos más adelante se encuentra el pelinegro interesado en algunos álbumes.

—¿De verdad escuchas Kpop? —pregunta el rubio para romper el hielo una vez estando a su lado.

Vanitas se toma el tiempo para responder, cosa que incomoda al gemelo.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—Sí, digo n-no, no. —¿Porqué demonios balbucea?—. Es solo que pensé que no aparentas que escuches ese tipo de música —intenta arreglar su error.

—¿Según tú que tipo de música debo escuchar? —inquiere serio intimidando un poco más con los brazos cruzados.

—E-eh… Rock, metal… ya sabes solos los típicos géneros que…

Lo interrumpe.

—¿De verdad, Ventus? Creí que eras más que eso. —No podía creer que el otro estuviera cayendo en los mismos clichés de siempre impuestos en las películas y series juveniles—. ¿Acaso crees también que tengo una pandilla y tengo problemas con la policía? Son solo estereotipos, las personas pueden escuchar el género que quieren sin importar como se vistan.

—Yo…

Quedándose sin palabras nota que el pelinegro le da la espalda y se aleja sin querer escuchar más excusas o darle el tiempo de disculparse.

Y Vanitas que creía que el gemelo mayor sería un chico más listo.

Sin saber cómo refutar lo dicho piensa un poco que sí se ha dejado llevar por la apariencia del otro, hasta había considerado que este tenía algún tipo de negocio de contrabando debido a su deportivo, sinceramente nunca pensó que se sentiría decepcionado consigo mismo por sacar conclusiones. Tenía intenciones de volver con Demyx pero se ven interrumpidas ya que está atendiendo a un grupo de chicos que llegaron hace unos segundos.

Pasea por los pasillos manteniéndose alejado del pelinegro para darle un poco de espacio. Desinteresado observa los álbumes en las estanterías, no tiene planes de comprar algo, además considera que hoy en día ya no se usa CDs, y era algo obvio, los CDs limitan el número de canciones, y para agregar las tecnologías están tan avanzadas que existen plataforma de streaming que permiten escuchar la canción se quiera desde móvil. Actualmente los aficionados o los muy fanáticos se volvían coleccionistas al compran en dicho formato.

No obstante, siendo contradictorio con sus pensamientos para en seco y deja su mente en blanco en un punto fijo.

No debe ser verdad, debe ser una ilusión. Se restriega los ojos y observa nuevamente que el álbum sí está enfrente de él. Pensó que jamás lo encontraría pero ahí está el álbum de edición limitada de su banda favorita.

Fue hace un par de años que por casualidad había descubierto a esa banda, todo empezó con la recomendación de un extraño, haciendo caso a sus palabras escuchó una canción, y luego otra y otra, hasta que terminó el álbum entero. Había descubierto a su banda favorita. Por lo que, años siguientes se obsesionó con conseguir toda la mercancía y una de esas era ese CDs de edición limitada que contenía canciones que no serían publicadas en ninguna plataforma. Y para su mala suerte la piratería le había fallado, fueron pocas las plataformas que intentaron montar el contenido de forma ilegal, pero todas eran en mala calidad y la mayoría no duraba mucho.

De esa forma se volvió el típico fanboy yendo de tienda en tienda en busca de su preciado CD, más no obtuvo éxito, todos los encargados respondían de la misma forma, no conocían de la existencia de esa banda (Cosa que comprende ya que es de un país muy lejano) Luego optó por conseguirlo por internet pero todo estaba agotado.

Había perdido sus esperanzas.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, la esperanza volvió al posar sus ojos en lo que tanto había buscado. Con manos temblorosas se acerca para tomarlo, no quiere estropearlo. La portada viene decorada únicamente con el logo de la banda y el nombre de la edición en letras rojas, un diseño simple y elegante. Comprobando que lo que sostiene en sus manos es lo que tanto ha deseado lo voltea para leer el tracklist y en efecto ese es. Vuelve a leer el título con muchas emociones a flor de piel, quería llorar, sin duda alguna ese sería su propio regalo de San Valentín.

—Por lo menos tienes buen gusto. —Una voz masculina susurra en su oído generándole un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral.

Al estar tan ensimismado no se percató de la cercanía del pelinegro que casi lo mata de un susto, y para mayor pánico por poco se le resbala lo que tiene en las manos e intuye que Vanitas lo hizo apropósito.

Lo encara insultándolo en su mente.

Sin embargo, su cerebro desecha rápidamente la idea de estar enojado dándole mayor importancia al hecho de que el pelinegro conoce a dicha banda.

—¿Conoces…?

—Sí —afirma con orgullo.

—Yo… no puedo creerlo, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que los escuchara. Como son de un lugar bastante lejano es muy desconocido aquí. —El asombro no cabía dentro de su ser.

"Oh dios, al fin tengo alguien con quien hablar"

Con ojos soñadores decorando su rostro lindo da inicio a un monólogo para expresar su fanatismo—. Es mi banda favorita, los he estado escuchando desde que tenía 11. Pienso que son geniales y las letras de sus canciones son increíbles, llenas de tantos mensajes. Y mi miembro favorito por muy cliché que sea es el cantante y… ¡Dios! El vocalista tiene una de las mejores voces que escuchado y lo más asombroso es que se desconoce su identidad. En los conciertos y presentaciones siempre trae puesta una máscara. En efecto Unverse es…

—¿Ventus?

Toda la magia y emoción se fueron en cuestión de segundos debido a la interrupción de una dulce voz que proviene del principio del pasillo. El rubio de alguna forma había terminado muy cerca del pelinegro que tiene fijo sus ojos dorados en los suyos, al caer en cuenta de su cercanía se siente intimidado y lleno de vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción y cómo única forma de resguardarse desvía la mirada a sus propios zapatos.

—¡Ventus! —La voz lo vuelve a insistir más fuerte para que sea escuchada.

Al escuchar esa voz de nuevo se siente mucho más pequeño y temeroso, no está listo para lo que viene, no para enfrentar la realidad. Sus manos tiemblan, su respiración se corta y su rostro palidece. Con recelo examina a la persona dueña de la voz, desde los lindos deportivos hasta la coronilla. A en la punta del pasillo está la chica que muchas veces le robó suspiros y que invadió su mente durante las clases.

No está preparado para dar explicaciones, no quiere enfrentar a lo que tanto le ha huido y por eso se esconde detrás del pelinegro con la idea de sentirse más seguro.

"¿Señor por qué hoy?"

La joven caucásica y cabellos castaños claros cruza de brazos disgustada ante la falta de palabras de su exnovio.

—Ho-Hola Mei. —logra por fin decir tímidamente después de varios segundos.


	7. Galletas Paopu

**Capítulo 7.** **Galletas Paopu.**

Al final del pasillo se encuentra una chica delgada de aspecto agotado, sus grandes ojeras y su rostro demacrado evidencian que no ha conciliado el sueño y no ha comido bien en los últimos días. Ventus se repite constantemente en su cabeza que el deplorable estado de la joven es únicamente su culpa, nunca debió haberla dejado de esa forma, pero no lo soportaba, no toleraba la idea de sentir que la traicionaba al estar a su lado sin poder corresponderla de la misma forma, la chica había dado todo de sí y él no.

Tomó en consideración que podría haberse aburrido de ella a los meses de salir, cosa que no entendía, la relación marchaba bien sin inconvenientes o fuertes discusiones, ella iba a su casa un par de veces a la semana, hasta se quedaba a cenar a petición de su madre, tuvieron un par de citas y hablaban de todo tipo de cosas, confesaron sus mayores miedos y secretos. A simple vista una fructífera relación.

Pero… Ventus concibió que no podría seguir.

El miedo le invadió cuando se quedaron a solas en su casa, los padres de la chica no estaban y al ser hija única la casa quedó solo para ellos. El rubio nunca pensó el rumbo que llevaría ver una simple película, inocentemente no reparó que la chica a su lado ignorara el largometraje para concentrarse a hacerle mimos a su novio. Ya a sus 16 años no era un tema tabú ni nuevo que las hormonas salieran a flote, son adolescentes, es obvio que ella buscara experimentar ese tipo de cosas. En un punto en que el Ventus no recuerda, la chica terminó encima de él dándole besos más hambrientos y apasionados que normalmente ellos se daban. No le disgustaba, la verdad era lo contrario, le gustaba esas nuevas sensaciones hasta que la chica insinuantemente empezó a rozar su entrepierna mientras dedicaba su atención a su cuello. La incomodidad se hizo presente y aunque su pequeño amigo respondiera positivo al estímulo su mente se volvió un caos. No estaba listo para dar ese paso y su boca seca no emitía ningún sonido para detenerla. Asustado la empujó con fuerza cuando una mano empezó a bajar a invadir su ropa interior, su novia perpleja del rechazo se le quedó mirando mientras él se alejó como un animal indefenso.

Desde ese día empezaron a distanciarse un poco, muchas veces la chica le preguntó si es que no la consideraba atractiva o lo suficiente para ella más no recibía respuesta alguna. Ventus contradictorio a su personalidad empezó a ser más reservado sin ser capaz de aclarar las cosas porque sinceramente ni el mismo entendía que había sucedido. Se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo; y apenado buscó disculparse con Mei, no obstante, cuando ella decidió volver a ir lento pero igual de cariñosa y romántica que antes no fue lo mismo para el rubio. Algo ese día comenzó a instalarse muy en el fondo de su corazón, eso no es lo que aspiraba y así tres días antes de San Valentín terminó con ella de la forma más amable que pudo, al final actuó como cobarde al ser fue capaz de revelar lo que pasaba dentro de su mente. Le dolió mucho haber lastimado a un alma tan inocente debido a sus inseguridades.

Para Vanitas no pasa desapercibido el temblar de las manos del chico a su lado, que incómodo y sintiendo el terror recorrer su cuerpo busca refugiarse en su espalda. El mayor no hizo ningún movimiento mientras posa su mirada analítica en la joven frente de ellos. No entendiendo porqué lo usa como escudo.

El rubio pretende buscar las palabras correctas que salgan por su boca pero nuevamente se ha quedado en blanco.

La joven que en un principio luce una sonrisa contenta al recibir el saludo termina borrándola por completo al dar un paso adelante y recibir como respuesta uno hacia atrás manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos su desconcierto transforma su rostro en una de completo enojo dedicada a ambos jóvenes, su postura se vuelve rígida, alertando de esta forma a ambos jóvenes, principalmente al pelinegro que no está de ánimos de recibir rabietas ajenas.

—Dime que esto es una broma… —susurra aguantándose las lágrimas que quieren escapar de sus ojos grises—. Es una broma ¿verdad? —levanta el tono.

—¿Q-qué es broma? ¿A qué te refieres M-Mei? —logra articular el rubio arrugando parte de la camisa de Vanitas que sostiene en puños. Vanitas solo levanta una ceja planteándose internamente no intervenir.

La chica cierra sus puños con fuerza mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, cierra sus ojos y muerde sus labios conteniendo algo que al parecer no sabe cómo expresar.

—¡De esto! —explota señalando a su alrededor, dejando confundidos a ambos chicos debido al tono de decepción que empezó a emplear la chica quien está al borde de un colapso—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Yo creí que podíamos arreglar lo nuestro y que solo era un malentendido, que solo estabas asustado y confundido. Antes todo era perfecto, no debía terminar de esta forma… Yo hasta te compré un regalo. —Muestra una pequeña bolsa que ocultaba en su espalda mientras suplica al rubio volver con ella—. Por favor, Ventus volvamos, yo te quiero, yo te amo.

El pelinegro se encuentra impresionado por los repentinos cambios de humor, no hace más que unos segundos la joven irradiaba enojo para tornar a la tristeza y volver al enojo al ser nuevamente rechazada.

—Y-yo también te quiero Mei —dice Ventus intentando calmarla. Vanitas entorna los ojos cansado no quiere escuchar una telenovela en vivo y en directo pero sus intenciones de escape fueron interrumpidas por el fuerte agarre en su espalda que era lo único que mantenía en pie esas piernas que temblaban por lo que está por decir—. Yo te aprecio mucho pero lo nuestro ya no funciona… No puedo corresponderte de la misma forma.

—¡Soy una tonta! —entra en llanto tapándose el rostro con ambas manos llamando así la atención de las demás personas dentro de la tienda—. Yo lo único que he hecho es llorar por ti, no he dormido y comido pensando en qué pude fallar pero nunca pensé en esto, yo creí en ti, todo este tiempo te consideré alguien sincero y dulce… pero eres cruel… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Las mujeres podían se aterradoras cuando se molestaban y mucho más cuando no entiendes por completo el motivo de su enojo y de alguna manera descubrías que desde un principio era tu culpa y ya no habría forma de enmendar tu error.

—Yo hubiera entendido perfectamente y no te habría juzgado… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Es que tampoco nuestra amistad significó algo?

El sentimiento de culpa no lo deja tranquilo, no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, él solo quería tiempo para organizar su mente para explicarle a Mei el motivo de su ruptura. Aunque no lo tenga del todo claro, una cosa sí y es que nunca llegó a amarla, confiesa que se sintió alegre y dichoso de su compañía, ella es una chica directa e inteligente como también muy bella, lo que la llevó a resaltar entre el resto, a pesar de eso, no conquistó su corazón y eso lo supo en los últimos días cuando prefería un abrazo amistoso que besar sus labios. Le duele el entender perfectamente lo devastada que está, a ninguna persona le gusta que lo rechacen principalmente cuando menos se lo esperan.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote?

—Yo… realmente no sé qué decir. —Baja su cabeza adolorido.

Y soltando lo que tanto había contenido, a lo que estaba negada a ver todo este tiempo y no lo aceptaba hasta ese momento, ya no puede seguir haciendo la vista gorda a sus deducciones.

—¡Decirme que eres gay! —revela helando al gemelo que se queda tieso ante tal suposición, no esperaba nada ese giro de los acontecimientos.

Él definitivamente no es gay.

—Debiste decirme que eres gay y que estás saliendo con este chico. —Señala a su acompañante quién en respuesta levanta una ceja impetuoso.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué todos insisten en que somos pareja?"

Ventus nunca le ha gustado los hombres, en ningún momento se ha sentido atraído hacia ellos, debe admitir que sí hay hombres guapos pero no le atraen de forma sexual. Además, el simple hecho de imaginarse como pareja del pelinegro a su lado le da muchos escalofríos, apenas tienen horas de conocerse y no lo soporta, es engreído, arrogante, sarcástico, grosero y muy molesto, todo lo contrario a Mei. No cabe en su cabeza salir con un hombre y mucho menos alguien como Vanitas, no entiende de dónde sale esa idea tan descabellada.

Más no fue consciente de su cercanía al mayor hasta que posa sus ojos en él, avergonzado por el escrutinio de esos ojos dorados puestos en él se aleja exaltado, sus mejillas arden con mucha intensidad mientras niega con los brazos.

—Y-Yo no… Es-esto es un mal-malentendido… —balbucea tratando de aclarar la situación pero sus palabras se traban en cosas inteligibles.

Para mayor sorpresa y vergüenza el pelinegro lo atrae hacia su pecho, con un agarre firme en sus caderas para evitar que se escape e ignora todo tipo de quejas o preguntas hacia su persona.

Vanitas se dedica a hacer una guerra de miradas con la castaña que lo ve con rencor y envidia.

—Estamos saliendo, ahora que sabes la verdad ya puedes irte a llorar a otra parte. —Dicha confesión cae como un balde de agua fría, hiriendo más sus sentimientos al comprobar que había perdido toda esperanza, pero la simple idea de ser engañada la humilla—. Sácate de tu cabeza que volverán… —El pelinegro sonríe con suficiencia por las expresiones que le devuelve la chica e ignora por completo los intentos de Ventus en llamar su atención al halar su manga.

Ventus no puede dar crédito a lo que está oyendo, eso fue una completa mentira, ellos no son novio, ni están saliendo, ni nada relacionado. ¿A dónde quiere llegar Vanitas al decir eso? Ha arruinado más de cómo estaban las cosas, ahora Mei seguro debe estar odiándolo.

—Eres un… —sus palabras se atoran.

Era obvio que la chica no sabe qué decir, hasta Ventus tampoco, es totalmente inesperado para ambos. No sabe cómo ni cuándo Vanitas lo atrajo más hacia su persona, en un momento fugaz con ojos abiertos llenos de confusión se encontraba bajo la merced del pelinegro quien posó sin permiso sus labios sobre los suyos. El gemelo paralizado percibe por menos de un segundo la textura suave y dulce arrasando con ese pequeño acto su cordura dejándole un gran escalofrío, fue un beso corto sin movimiento ni respuesta pero fue más que suficiente para dejarlo en estado de shock.

Un chico lo acaba de besar… Un chico le robó un beso… ¡Y ese chico había sido Vanitas!

Victorioso le regala una sonrisa burlona—. Ahora lárgate, arruinas mi humor. —La echa con la mano con un tono aburrido y levemente irritado.

—¡Eres un idiota Ventus! —finaliza gritando toda su frustración antes de irse corriendo por la puerta derramando lágrimas.

Al salir Ventus de su trance empuja con fuerza al pelinegro quien lo miraba extrañado, se había quedado en blanco con sus ojos azules fijos en los labios contrarios y no había sido capaz de reaccionar antes de que su exnovia huyera insultándolo. La rabia lo consume y todo gracias a las tontas acciones del insoportable hermano de Sora.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Indiferente se encoge de hombros.

Vanitas chasquea la lengua aburrido de dar explicaciones y de terminar siendo el malo de la película, que según su lógica había salvado al rubio de una absurda y agotadora pelea.

—Es la forma más fácil para que te olvide… De nada.

—Ahora piensa que le terminé porque la engañaba contigo —le reclama con las intenciones de que se retracte y entienda de una vez su error.

—Relájate… Es solo une pequeña mentira ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Vanitas sigue sin entender la exageración del asunto, había mandado a volar a la castaña y ya no estaría pidiendo explicaciones o con las intenciones de volver a acercarse de forma íntima al rubio, Ventus debería estar agradecido con él.

—¡Qué no soy gay! —explota gritándole en la cara sorprendiendo al contrario.

—¿No? Todo este tiempo creí que lo eras —responde en defensa por haber cometido un error de cálculo, desde que llegó y vio al rubio creyó que era gay.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Entonces por qué demonios saldría con Mei?

—¿Por qué terminaste con ella? —contraataca firme acercándose al rubio sin apartar sus ojos dorados.

—Y-yo… —Su seguridad se vio quebrada a medida que sentía que faltaban escasos centímetros entre ellos, nuevamente le viene a la mente la escena del beso y la sensación de la presión de sus labios, tartamudeando logra preguntar lo que lo ha estado torturando— ¿Por-Por qué me be-besaste? —concluye rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Fue solo un beso, no es nada del otro mundo.

—Somos chicos y apenas te conozco.

—¿Y? Ya sabes mi nombre, eso es suficiente.

—Aagh —grita frustrado pasándose las manos por los cabellos —¿Acaso vas por ahí besando a las personas que se te pasan por al frente?

El mayor no se inmuta ante las acusaciones del rubio, en cambio se queda pensativo con una mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar las ocasiones que se iba a fiesta con sus amigos y terminaba besándose con una chica sin saber nada de ella, su excusa era simple, solo eran besos y eso no hace daño a nadie, en cambio él no era tan descuidado para terminar acostándose con un desconocido, eran contadas las veces que había tenido sexo con alguien.

—En ocasiones no saber el nombre le da un toque de diversión —se burla de la expresión de incredulidad del gemelo quien no puede entender su lógica.

—Estás loco, eres todo un pervertido y aunque hagas ese tipo de cosas no te da derecho de besarme sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Quieres que para la próxima te pida permiso? —le divierte el sentido que ha tornado la conversación. Dios, ese chico grita virgen en todo su rostro.

—¡Si! Di-digo ¡No! No va haber una próxima.

Muy avergonzado e irritado por la risa burlona ocasionada por su error, trata de recoger algo de su orgullo volviendo al punto inicial de la discusión.

—Has arruinado todo. Ahora debo hablar con Mei para arreglar la estupidez que acabas de hacer. ¿No entiendes lo molesto que estoy contigo? Me debes una disculpa, ni en un millón de años te voy a agradecer por haber mentido de tal forma y, lo que es peor, haberme besado.

La canción de su banda favorita da por finalizada esa discusión sin rumbo, la melodía proviene del bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Vanitas, esencialmente de su móvil. Ambos quedan en silencio observando la pantalla, Ventus por más que lea el nombre desconoce al remitente, en cambio el pelinegro lo conoce muy bien y por lo mismo frunce el ceño debatiéndose internamente si debía contestar. Acepta la llamada antes de permitirle hacer alguna pregunta o que continúe con su reclamo. El mayor emplea un tono más grueso y serio cosa que atrajo la curiosidad del otro siendo finalmente ignorado cuando le dan la espalda y se alejan de él.

En otra ocasión con un diferente contexto le daría importancia al rington seleccionado, en cambio la rabia le hace imaginar las mil y un formas que puede hacer para clavarle cualquier objeto puntiagudo a ese acosador arrogante que le había dejado hablando solo, pero termina conteniendo la respiración para reprimir sus intenciones asesinas. Ventus es más metódico y con mayor tolerancia que su impulsivo gemelo, este no hubiera dudado dos segundos en lanzarse encima del otro a darle un puñetazo, por muy tranquilo que parezca tiene un mal control de la ira.

A diferencia de Ventus que actúa de formar diplomática alejándose todo lo posible para despejar su mente. Lo que no esperaba es que atrajera toda la atención del dependiente, que divertido no disimula un poco su estruendosa risa.

—Tremenda telenovela montaron allá ¿Cuándo sale el próximo capítulo? Muero de gana de saber cómo termina. —Le guiña mientras realiza con las manos varios corazones. Ventus pasa de largo con cara de pocos amigos. —Recuerda que tengo promociones para los tortolos. —dice mortificándolo mucho más.

—¡Cállate Demyx! —brama dedicándole una gélida mirada que le pone los pelos de punta.

—Uff… que miedo… por un momento sentí que era Roxas. —Tiembla el músico al verlo salir.

**Mientras tanto con Sora. **

Unos de los principales encantos que posee Sora es su inquietante personalidad que rebosa de alegría permitiéndose agradarle a todas las personas con las que se relaciona, impidiéndole no estar tranquilo por mucho tiempo, sacando de quicio a Roxas en muchas ocasiones; sin embargo, el castaño nunca lo ha visto como algo negativo, él siempre ha sido así, no es de quedarse en un solo lugar esperando que las cosas le caigan del cielo, su gran impaciencia es que lo impulsa a lanzarse sin pensar hasta conseguir lo que desea.

La pérdida de Riku lo ha desequilibrado de manera tal que en un principio actuaba como un alma en pena esperando algún día desligarse de lo que tiene amarrado al mundo terrenal, luego una nueva gran energía se mueve en su interior gracias a las nuevas esperanzas de encontrarlo. No ha dejado de preguntar insistente a toda persona que pasa por ahí sobre si han visto a un chico de acuerdo con la descripción de la foto de su teléfono. Ha preguntado a más de 30 personas y a las tiendas cercanas obteniendo la misma respuesta, nadie sabe del paradero de Riku.

La falla de su búsqueda ocasiona que sus esperanzas decaigan volviéndolo a meter en esa aura depresiva que lo rodea. Camina sin rumbo en específico hasta que roza con una pareja que entra a una pastelería, el olor del dulce lo impregna atrayéndolo haciendo que sus piernas se muevan de forma inconsciente hasta la vidriera del local. El paraíso del dulce se burla de él al estar separados por un gran cristal, se divisan una gran cantidad de chocolates y postres distinguidamente decorados puestos de forma ordenada y elegante sobre el escaparate. De solo verlo se le hace agua la boca, solo es sus mejores sueños había tenido una gran cantidad de azúcar de frente, se imagina disfrutando de cada uno de los dulces con las intenciones de catalogarlas de mejor a peor y buscaría varias excusas para repetir ese pastel de fresas con crema que un cliente se lleva felizmente a la boca. No puede evitar imaginarse comer ese exquisito pastel con sus amigos en especial con Riku.

Contempla fijamente tal paraíso con una mirada quebrada como un chico solitario con el corazón roto.

—Mis amigas me dijeron que esta es la pastelería. —Otra dulce pareja se detiene a unos metros del castaño. La chica habla risueña mientras atrae más su novio por el brazo.

—¿La que hace esas famosas galletas? —pregunta el joven mientras le sonríe a su pareja con mucho amor.

—¡Sí! ¡Mira ahí está! —Señala la chica a un estante que resalta sobre las demás.

—Debemos entrar y comprar algunas. —Con un asentimiento ambos entran a la pastelería con gran felicidad.

El castaño no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación y con gran curiosidad se acerca a ver el estante que señaló la chica segundos antes. Al parecer esas galletas son muy famosas en ese mes y es exclusividad de la tienda fundadora de esa tradición, lo que les llevó a tener una gran fama y demanda en esa temporada.

Se divisa encima de una tela rosa pastel un letrero en grande con letras doradas, debajo de la misma hay una gran cantidad de galletas en forma de estrella con diferentes decoraciones hechos con crema, su variedad de diseños y colores son muy llamativos y cada uno transmite una emoción e intensidad diferente.

—Galletas Paopu —lee Sora llenando de vaho al cristal.

**Flashback/Hace 10 años**

Los mejores tres días que ha tenido Sora en su pequeña vida y sabe que todavía quedan un par más para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Ahora rebosa de gran felicidad por tener a su mejor amigo Riku viviendo con él en su habitación y todo empezó cuando la madre del platinado habló con sus padres avisándole que estaría una semana completa en un viaje de negocios, los padres del castaño amablemente se ofrecieron en cuidar a su hijo. De esta manera terminó pasando las tardes jugando videojuegos en compañía de su mejor amigo y en las noches veían juntos esas películas que tanto ama el castaño hasta quedarse dormidos. Ni el montón de tarea que le mandaba la escuela era suficiente para bajar sus ánimos ya que el platinado terminaba ayudándolo.

Su sonrisa resplandece más de lo habitual debido a la salida al cine con su familia y su mejor amigo que le sostiene la mano, que según el otro tiene deber como mayor de cuidar su bienestar y evitar que se pierda.

Los grandes ojos curiosos del castaño viajan de lado a lado observando todo a su alrededor con gran emoción, en todos lados hay personas agarradas de la mano, así como también sostienen flores y enormes globos circulares y en forma de corazón. Cada vez que tenía un globo rojo de frente deseaba tener uno para sí mismo y así tener una gran colección de globos que se amarraría a su cuerpecito para ir volando a todos los lados que pudiese imaginar, sería sin duda la envidia de todos los niños que lo vieran desde el suelo.

Para mayor emoción sus padres se detienen frente a un lugar que a sus simples ojos era el reino del dulce, no puede contar la cantidad de pasteles que ve, lo números no son su fuerte, él solo sabe contar hasta 50 a diferencia de Riku quien fácilmente puede dar con la cantidad exacta, pero eso no es lo importante sino sus ansias de probar un bocado de azúcar que lo tienta con solo existir.

Sin pensarlo mucho y movido por el duce corre hasta su madre para jalar con fuerza su falda y así obtener su atención.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mira —señala con su pequeño dedo al cristal poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro—. Quiero esos corazones de chocolate.

—¡Yo también quiero dulce pero sin esas ridículas formas! —Sale Vanitas de 9 años detrás de su padre haciéndose notar entre todos los presente. No es un gran amante del dulce pero sin duda no dejaría que su pequeño hermano de 6 años fuera el único consentido ese día.

—¡Vanitas! cuida tu lenguaje —advierte la madre a su hijo mayor.

Su padre saliendo a su rescate evitando una posible pelea entre madre e hijo acaricia con dulzura la muñeca de su esposa.

—Elisa, mi amor ¿Quieres que te compre algún chocolate en especial? Hoy es el día en que debo consentir a mi hermosa chica. —Le da un dulce beso en los labios con la finalidad de que acepte su propuesta y en respuesta recibe una sonrisa llena de amor.

—¡Asco! —dice Vanitas volteando hacia el lado contrario ganándose unas risas de los adultos por su tierna reacción.

Minutos más tarde después de las nuevas insistencias de sus hijos se formaron en la gran cola esperando su turno para su pedido.

—Me das una caja de bombones de forma de corazón. Un cheesecake y ah… ¿Ya te decidiste cariño? —Se dirige Elisa a su hijo menor que no podía escoger entre la gran variedad de formas y sabores, cada uno le parecía más delicioso y bonito hasta que vio una gran galleta en forma de estrella, su forma favorita. Le pidió a su amigo Riku que leyera el nombre causándole risa debido a su originalidad.

—¡Quiero las estrellas!

—Muy bien, deme un paquete de esas galletas Paupu y… ¿Qué deseas tú, Riku? —Se dirige ahora al niño platinado que no había pedido nada por pena.

—Lo mismo que Sora.

—Muy bien, dos raciones de galletas. ¿Todo para llevar? —pregunta el dependiente mientras envuelve los pedido en lindas cajas rosadas adornadas con un lazo.

—Sí, por favor.

Al fin había llegado a casa después de unas largas horas de compras, donde terminó comprando nuevos juegos para su PlaySation aumentado así sus ganas para llegar a su habitación. Una vez dentro le recordó a su madre que le había prometido darle las galletas una vez llegaran a casa quién muy sonriente aceptó sus peticiones.

—Aquí tiene mi bebé hermoso sus galletas, no te vayas a comer todas en una sola sentada debes tener cuidado de no atragantarte. —Le entrega las dos pequeñas cajas y le aprieta dulcemente la mejilla anunciando que es libre de ir a su habitación.

Llevó a rastras a Riku con gran rapidez escaleras arriba perdiéndose de vista entre los pasillos. Por otra parte, Elisa le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su hijo mayor al entregarle su cheesecake quien se sentó en la sala a ver la serie de terror que tanto le gusta.

En la habitación del castaño Riku se centra en preparar la consola y probar los nuevos juegos, a su lado se encuentra el castaño abriendo la caja que ve embelesado las galletas que son más grandes que su diminuta mano. Las galletas de cerca lucen mucho más lindas, los colores rosa azul y plateando combinan perfectamente.

Con satisfacción se lleva una galleta a la boca explotando en su lengua una cantidad de sabores dulces y frutales, una exquisitez para su paladar sencillamente divino, una vez terminada la primera galleta y extrañarla prosigue con las siguientes. Sora lleva su mano a la caja consiguiéndola vacía solo quedan migajas en ella, de alguna forma había ingerido todas las galletas mientras veía a Riku jugar.

El castaño deseoso de más azúcar en su organismo divisa la caja intacta de Riku al lado de este, llevándolo a un pensamiento y una sonrisa traviesa se cuelga en el cuello de su mejor amigo restregando sus mejillas llenas de rastros de galletas en las del contrario, utiliza esa maniobra persuasiva que tanto han funcionado hasta entonces convenciéndolo así de que abra su caja de galletas y le dé una.

—Tú tienes tu propia caja de galletas, no debes pedirme más. —Se mantiene firme sin caer en las súplicas del castaño.

—Me las comí todas —revela con las mejillas rojas y sonríe con complicidad

El platinado puede ver como el menor intenta esconder torpemente en su espalda la caja vacía. En definitiva el castaño no cambiaría por mucho que le reclamaran y su deber como mayor correspondía frenar su ingesta descontrolada de azúcares.

—Lástima, estos son mías. —El peliplata sostiene la caja mucho antes de que Sora logre arrebatársela.

—Pero Riku… —Sora comienza a hacer un puchero con su boca para persuadir a su amigo—. Solo quiero comer una más… solo una.

Riku es débil, lo sabe, nunca se resiste a la cara de cachorro del castaño.

—Bien, solo una. —La mirada alumbrada de Sora se enfoca en la mano pálida que se toma su tiempo en deshacer el moño de la caja, al ser abierta no puede evitar pasarse su lengua por sus labios tratando de controlar sus impulsos de comerse todas las galletas de su amigo. Su decepción no se hizo esperar al ver al de ojos aguamarina ignorar sus súplicas y meterse la mitad de la galleta en su boca, lo ha engañado, su objetivo es molestarlo y restregarle que esa caja y su contenido son suyas.

Pero Sora es mucho más inteligente, así que en venganza le arranca la mitad de la galleta y se la lleva directo a su boca satisfecho por su cometido.

Riku está atónito, sabe que eso no debió pasar, él conoce muy bien el significado de esas galletas y el por qué se preparan en un mes tan especial, no hubiera puesto resistencia si el castaño le pedía una galleta entera para él solo, pero compartirla es totalmente diferente.

—Sora no debiste… no debiste hacer eso…

—Ja, ja. Te sorprendí ¿verdad? —El menor no entiende la seriedad del asunto hasta que su compañero niega lentamente— ¿Por qué? Dijiste que me la darías pero me engañaste, así que fui más rápido y la tomé.

—No entiendes Sora… Estas galletas son especiales. —trata de explicar pero es detenido por el menor.

—¡Claro! Son especiales porque te las compró mi mami —dice orgulloso de su progenitora al ser tan amable de cumplir sus caprichos de vez en cuando y de ser tan atenta con su amigo.

—No Sora, no en ese sentido.

El castaño deja de sonreír para míralo confundido mientras dobla su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Estas galletas son especiales porque solo las hacen una vez al año. —Mientras explica bajo la atenta mirada saca otra gran galleta de la bolsa y se la muestra—. Tienen forma de una fruta, que según las leyendas solo existen en Destiny Island.

—¡Woooo! ¡Eso es genial! Es una fruta mágica. —Comienza a saltar divertido por la historia.

—Aunque solo sea una leyenda, estas galletas representan el mismo símbolo de unión que la fruta… —Toma una pausa porque sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer, le daba mucha vergüenza continuar pero debía decirle la verdad para el menor entendiera que no estuvo bien lo que hizo y no lo volviese a repetir.

—Riku ¿Qué es un símbolo? —Esto sería mucho más complicado de explicar.

El mayor decide obviar la pregunta anterior ya que ni el mismo lo tiene bastante claro y por lo mismo decide llenarse de valor y proseguir con la historia.

—Las personas compran estas galletas para compartirlas con sus seres más queridos, las que están en sus corazones. —Logra decir rojo hasta las orejas con la vista al piso, no tiene el valor de ver la expresión que tendrá el otro, seguro debe ser una de decepción.

El menor contrario a los pensamientos negativos del platinado lleva su mano derecha a su pecho justo encima de su corazón meditando ante la dulce historia que acaba de escuchar. Su corazón es muy bondadoso por lo mismo aprecia mucho a las personas más importantes para él: su familia y su mejor amigo Riku. Con los sentimientos más puros e inocentes sostiene con su mano libre la del otro logrando que los ojos tristes se posen en los azul cielo.

No pudo explicar ni entendía del todo pero esos ojos del mismo color que cielo despejado destellan de una forma peculiar que hizo llenar su corazón de tranquilidad.

—Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón Riku.

Asombrado siente que es imposible estar más rojo que un tomate, las palabras de Sora penetraron en su mente para nunca irse, más sabía que eran producidas por un malentendido por no saberse explicar.

—No es en ese sentido Sora… Las personas que comparten estas galletas quedan unidos por siempre. —Intenta nuevamente hacerse entender claramente fallando en su función.

La expresión de felicidad del menor cambia radicalmente a una de terror, decepcionando al mayor por creer que piensa tan mal de él.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! Yo no quiero quedar unido a ti para siempre —chilla asustado preso del pánico—. Yo necesito escabullirme para no hacer mi tarea… mi ropa, mi suéteres de Disney se dañarán… no quiero compartir mis helados… y… y necesito ir al baño solo… —Su imaginación voló mostrándole los posibles escenarios que representaba quedar pegado al otro, al cabo de unos segundos comienza a llorar desesperadamente por su desgracia, esas galletas mágicas son una maldición. En un intento de que no se cumpla el hechizo hala su mano pero el mayor no le suelta con las intenciones del calmarlo sin comprender lo que pasa en la pequeña mente del menor— ¡Ya está sucediendo! ¡Quedaremos pegados para siempre! Odio a esas galletas… No quiero comer más nunca esas galletas… —Comienza a hipar hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Llora en el suelo frustrado con la idea de vivir para siempre pegado al cuerpo de Riku. Ahora su plan de viajar por el mundo con globos se hace imposible, con Riku sería mucho más pesado y tendría que convencer a su madre de que le compre más globos; y para rematar sería el hazme reír de todos los niños y su hermano mayor se burlaría de él todos los días, aunque esta última parte ya lo hace. Tiene que desistir a la idea de algún día volar.

El platinado busca abrazar a Sora para consolarlo siendo rechazado por este quien cree que si se deja tocar quedaran más pegados que antes, debe calmarlo antes de que todo se salga de control y Vanitas termine tumbando la puerta con humor de perros con la excusa de que el llanto descontrolado de su hermanito no lo deja ver en paz su serie y le dé una paliza a él por hacer llorar, a sus palabras, al "mocoso"

Acaricia esos cabellos puntiagudos y rebeldes con el fin de ser escuchado, utiliza una voz calmada digna de una madre amorosa que desea que su hijo pare de estar triste.

—Sora, no llores… No pasa nada, no vamos a quedar pegados. —En eso lo suelta con lentitud parando sus las lágrimas quien aliviado no deja de besar su muñeca libre—. La unión a la que me refiero es como la de tus padres, ellos se quieren mucho y por eso están casados, ellos siempre van a estar juntos sin importar cuantos años pasen.

Su mente confundida al fin pudo ver la verdad al comprender que no quedarían pegados para siempre, la verdad es diferente y mucho más agradable, estaría para toda su vida junto a su mejor amigo, con Riku y todo se debe a la magia de esa galleta especial. La calidez en su corazón lo invade, no imagina un mejor futuro que estar rodeado de las personas más preciadas.

Atesorando ese futuro, decide guardarlo en un baúl como un tesoro oculto en su corazón. Limpia sus mojadas mejillas al agarrar otra galleta y partirla por la mitad bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

Con la sonrisa más reluciente mostrando todos sus dientes de leche y la falta de algunos dedica unas palabras que quedarían impregnadas en el destino de los dos, forjando un vínculo más allá de lo que podrían comprender a su edad.

—Vamos a compartir estas galletas todos los años, así siempre estaremos juntos, porque yo quiero estar siempre al lado de Riku y que él esté conmigo.

Aun pensando que Sora no entendió del todo desiste en explicarse al quedarse perdido en esos hermosos ojos azules que irradian felicidad. Intenta ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas al aceptar gustoso la mitad ofrecida.

Al final no sonaba nada mal para ninguno pasar toda su vida al lado del otro.

**Fin del flashback/Vuelta al presente.**

No tenía ni idea de porqué su mente le hace recordar algo como aquello en ese momento, ni siquiera recordaba que algo así había sucedido entre ellos dos, muchas cosas que pasaron hace 10 años ni las recordaba. Su mente no dudaba en torturarlo en el peor momento, es como si estuviese vengando por sus estupideces. No aguanta la vergüenza, solo era un niño risueño e ingenuo pero eso no disminuye sus réplicas a su yo de niño por haber sido tan exagerado y en énfasis cursi al decir algo como aquello.

¿Riku recordará eso?

Sus manos no son suficiente para ocultarse del mundo, desea que la tierra se abra y lo engulle de una buena vez o que venga los extraterrestres y se lo lleven como experimento, todo con el fin de olvidar esas sensaciones que hacen enrojecer en gran medida su rostro.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan inocente y compartir esas galletas con Riku? ¿Por qué pidió específicamente esas galletas? ¿Por qué su madre siempre tiene que consentirlo en casi todo? Le echa la culpa a todos por complicar su vida, era mucho más fácil y menos complicado comprar una tarta de chocolate, se ahorraría muchas cosas… Pero ¡No! ¡Tenían que ser justamente esas galletas!

"Menos mal que se me olvidó y nunca compartimos esas galletas en los siguientes años. Riku se burlaría de mi hasta el día que me muera si recordara"

Lo cierto es que no sabría que responder si el platinado llegase a mencionar algo referente a su recuerdo, huiría como un cobarde, escondería su cabeza dentro de una bolsa y no lo sacaría nunca más. Ni la tonta idea de volar con globos se comparaba con la absurda idea de quedarse pegado a Riku por comer unas galletas.

Compartir esas galletas significa que pasaría su vida con Riku como pareja, esas galletas son para afianzar algo mucho más que la amistad, ellas representan el amor. ¿Acaso él se ha enamorado siquiera? ¿Su relación con Riku va más allá que la amistad? ¿Habría posibilidades de considerarlo amor?

Prefería lanzarse de un puente que seguir siendo martirizado por sus pensamientos, o eso intenta creerse porque a pesar de que sienta el miedo consumirle con la idea de amar al platinado, la realidad es otra, cada segundo que pasa ansía con intensidad que en ese preciso momento ese chico estuviera a su lado rodeándolo entre sus brazos, deseando que nunca se aleje, prefiriendo lidiar con su vergüenza que el vacío que siente su corazón en este mismo instante.

¿Si es solamente su mejor amigo por qué algo de su interior desea muy en el fondo volver a compartir esas galletas con él?

La única solución que vio factible es golpearse la frente contra el muro una y otra vez repitiéndose "tonto" en cada golpe.

No muy lejos de ahí sale Ventus en busca de Sora, mientras más alejado del pelinegro estaría mejor, por primera vez su vida se encontraba muy molesto con alguien con la que tiene dos días conociendo. No quería imaginar cómo serían los días siguientes después del alboroto en la tienda de música. Las ganas del golpear al pelinegro no se iban de su mente y algo le indicaba que por una vez dejase de lado su raciocinio y regresara a ponerlo en su lugar.

Sus alarmas se activan al divisar al menor del grupo frente de una pastelería tratándose de desaparecer del mundo. Ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que lo encontraron en el baño, lo que le hace concluir que algo malo pasó anoche pero lastimosamente nadie recuerda.

Una imagen invade su cerebro generándole una punzada. Recuerda un descorazonado Sora llorando encerrándose en el baño gritándole a todos que lo dejaran solo.

Al fin algo de claridad llegaba aunque sigue igual de difusa y sin sentido, sin un contexto en qué ponerlo.

—¿Sora, estás bien? —No repara en su presencia hasta que pone una mano en su hombro. El rubio utiliza un tono calmado pero con un deje de preocupación.

—¡Ah! Yo… ¡No me mires! —Se aparta con brusquedad del rubio evitando evidenciar su sonrojo.

—¿Sora? —Ventus no recibe respuesta, observa entonces lo que tanto estuvo viendo el chico antes de ser interrumpido.

Esas galletas… ¿Acaso quiere compartir ese galletas con alguien? Quizás a…

—¿Quieres que compre unas galletas? —dice con las intenciones de ayudarlo.

—¡Si!... ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No! —se rectifica y comienza a hacer señas con las manos desesperado—. No quiero… estoy bien —termina con una pequeña mueca apenado

—¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no tengo problemas en…

—¡No!... deberíamos ir con Demyx para ver si ya supo algo de Riku —Arrastra al rubio de nuevo a la tienda.

Sora se propuso hacer como si nada pasara, no quiere que terminar siendo descubierto por sus amigos pero para cumplir su objetivo primero tendrá que tratar de calmar las emociones que revolotean en su estómago.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tengo una duda, no sé si seguir montando esta historia aquí porque no sé sí alguien la lee. Actualmente actualizo esta historia más seguido en otra plataforma. Si quieren que la siga subiendo en esta página por favor déjame un comentario para saber si borro o no el fic. **

**Si todavía hay un alma leyendo esto no tengo problemas en seguir actualizando, solo espero que las locuras que yo escriba sea de tu agrado ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8 Indicio

**Capítulo 8. Indicio.**

A pesar que las horas pasaran, que sudara cada vez más, sintiera sus manos ásperas por la cantidad de químicos que ha utilizado y maldijera varias veces por haber accedido a los caprichos de cierta persona, todavía habían cosas que limpiar y ordenar, parecía eterno. Acaba de terminar de echar por enésima vez el quita manchas por la alfombra que apenas daba indicio de desaparecer esa horrorosa marca de salsa de tomate. Su estómago le ha reclamado un par de veces exigiendo más alimento que un miserable sándwich de jamón y queso, debería cocinarse algo más elaborado pero claramente su mal humor no le permite tener la paciencia para eso.

Detiene su tarea de frotar la tela al escuchar el repicar del teléfono de la casa, eso no era una buena señal, ese simple hecho podía significar tres cosas: siendo la primera opción estafadores llamando con la excusa que han ganado un concurso de la cual se desconoce su existencia y para reclamar el premio debes dar tus datos bancarios; segundo el secuestrador de Riku y Axel llama con el objetivo de pedir una cantidad exagerada como rescate, y por último y no menos terrorífico, sería su madre al otro lado del teléfono para confirmar su bienestar.

Con sus alarmas activadas se acerca lentamente, traga grueso antes de descolgar y dice un apenas audible "Diga" Son pocos segundos que espera en silencio hasta que por fin se escucha un grito emocionado y alegre.

—¡_VESTUS! ¿O es Roxas? ¡Espera! Déjame adivinar, por el silencio puedo asegurar que es el menor de mis hijos. ¡ROXAS!_ —El mencionado se aleja un poco aturdido—. _¡Mi querido hijo favorito! Aunque Ventus también lo es. _—susurra lo último— _¿Cómo han estado?_

—¡Hola papá! —Le saca una sonrisa su enérgico progenitor. No era su madre y eso le indicaba que no tendría que mentirle a ella, tarea que es casi imposible, ella podría oler de lejos si estabas ocultando algo. —Todo está bien por acá.

_—¡¿En serio?! ¿Están todos en casa? ¿Tus amigos se quedaron a dormir?_

—¡Sí! Todo perfecto, vimos un par de películas y jugamos videojuegos, nada relevante ha pasado. —Observa por un segundo la ausencia del jarrón chino y la parte chamuscada de la cortina.

—¡_Dios Roxas! ¿Ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacer una fiesta o algo por el estilo? _—pregunta lo último en voz baja para evitar ser oído por su esposa.

—¿P-por qué dices eso? Nosotros no hicimos nada. —Miente y sabe que está mal hacerlo pero no quiere preocupar a sus padres.

—_Roxas… Roxas… Mis queridos hijos, no tiene nada de malo actuar como chicos de su edad. Deben por una vez en su vida enfrentar a su madre y hacer lo que ustedes quieran. _—Su padre a veces es un poco particular con sus consejos—. _En mi juventud fui a varias fiestas aunque la mayoría me contrataban como fotógrafo, hasta me escapaba para ir a acampar con mis amigos ¡Vaya qué tiempos aquellos! Pero eso no importa._ —Ya se ha desviado del tema—._ Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, hasta ocultarle cosas a mamá._

Roxas piensa por un momento si decirle o no hasta que no tuvo de otra al escuchar lo siguiente por su padre.

—_Por cierto, volveremos esta misma noche, al parecer…_

—¡No! No pueden volver hoy ¿Qué pasó con su velada romántica? Todavía hoy es San Valentín, deben dedicarse este día para ustedes. Y…

—_Roxas, ¿hay algo que debas decirme?_ —El adulto utiliza una voz más seria esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

Acorralado confiesa.

—Te mentí papá, bebimos anoche y la casa es un desastre, si mamá llega y ve la casa como está nos mandará a la escuela militar. —No había de otra, el decir la verdad quizás le conseguiría un poco más de tiempo.

_—¡Lo sabía! Me siento un padre orgulloso_ —canturrea contento al saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas—. _Si quieren más tiempo te lo puedo dar, solo debo entretener a tu madre. Pásame a Ventus debo decirle yo mismo que no se preocupe que su súper papá resolverá todo._

—No puedo hacer eso, Ventus no está, él salió en busca de reponer algunos objetos que rompimos.

—_¿No fue algo de mamá o sí? _—interroga con algo de miedo.

Después de un trago grueso suelta la bomba.

—Rompimos el jarrón de mamá, el traído de china.

_—¡¿QUÉ?! Estás bromeando, hijo te he dicho varias veces que ese tipo de bromas son de mal gusto… No estas bromeando, ¿verdad? _—Recibe una simple negativa—. _Esto es malo, muy malo._

—Y… también quemamos la cortina y rompimos la puerta del baño— murmura apenas, encogiéndose esperando el regaño.

—_Apoyo la idea que fueran adolescentes revoltosos pero no vándalos_. _Dime por favor que no les pasó nada a mis videojuegos. —_Su padre deja escapar un suspiro aliviado al recibir una negativa como respuesta—. _Los ayudaré, les daré el mayor tiempo posible, sin embargo, ya están muertos, mamá no pasará esto por alto, así que vayan haciéndose una idea de cómo se verán calvos. Trataré que sean enviados a la mejor escuela militar._

—¡PAPÁ! —se queja Roxas por las pocas esperanzas que le tienen.

—_Es broma, es broma, pero aun así no saldrán ilesos… Confía en mí, su madre no sospechará na… ¡Hola cariño!_ —Habla más alto de lo normal—. _Estoy hablando con Roxas, dice que está todo bien, no hay nada que te debas preocupar. —_Por último se escucha una risa incómoda_._

Roxas pide varias veces a su progenitor que hiciera lo imposible para no hablar con ella pero su esposa es más rápida al arrebatarle el teléfono.

_—¡Roxas, hijo! ¿Por qué ninguno contesta mis llamadas? He llamado más de 10 veces a tu celular y ni un mensaje has devuelto ¿Acaso yo te críe de esa forma?_

—Ma-mamá ho-hola. —Mal momento para que salga a flote sus nervios—. lo siento, no he estado pendiente de él, no volverá a suceder —se disculpa mordiendo su labio pensando que lo descubrirán si no encuentra su celular pronto.

—_Me tenían preocupada. Ventus no es de tardar en responder. Pásame a ese niño que voy a hablar con él ahora mismo_ —exige la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Ven no puede contestar ahora… —se queda en silencio pensando rápido que puede decir—. Él se está…

Salvado por el timbre de la casa, que suena en el momento perfecto para decirle a su madre que debía atender, quien le recuerda que no debe abrirle la puerta a personas desconocidas, pero no era alguien desconocido la persona que se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta, con un gran alivio al descartar la idea de que fuese secuestrado y con una sincera sonrisa decorando su rostro saluda al pelirrojo que se sobresalta a verlo.

—¡AH! ¡¿ROXAS, QUÉ LE PASÓ A TU ROSTRO?! ¿Estás bien? —Sin nada de discreción comienza a alterarse diciendo cosas a toda velocidad que ponían al rubio cada vez más en aprietos— ¿Te peleaste con Saifer? ¿Fue su pandilla? ¿Cuántos eran? ¡Dios eso se ve horrible!

Calla cuando es jalado con fuerza y golpeado en el estómago por el menor que no hizo caso a sus quejas y le pidió que hiciera silencio con sus manos.

—_¿Roxas? ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? ¿Quién es Saifer? _—pregunta su madre con preocupación.

—No, no ha pasado nada, todo está bien, es solo…—Es ahí que el Axel entiende la incomodidad del chico y el por qué recurrió a la violencia para que no siguiera hablando de más.

—¡Hola señora Argentum! —Toma el celular sin permiso alguno ganándose una mala mirada del rubio— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! La extraño mucho. Ya quiero la revancha, he estado entrenando mucho. —Las últimas palabras son obviamente mentira, el pelirrojo tiende a ser muy flojo y mucho más si se trata de alguna actividad que requiriera un gran esfuerzo físico.

_—¡Oh Axel, querido! Ya te he dicho varias veces que no me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja. Llámame por mi nombre Aranea._ —Drásticamente el tono serio que empleaba para regañar al menor de sus hijos pasó a ser dulce y calmado.

En un principio Aranea no confiaba en Axel pensando que era un chico algo mayor para ser amigo de sus preciados hijos (teniendo una diferencia de cinco años) que solo bastó para que un día pisara esa casa para que la mujer lo adorara, nadie sabía como pero el pelirrojo la conquistó con su carisma y de esa forma la mayor le tomó mucho aprecio considerándolo también como alguien más de la familia. Así en varias ocasiones que Axel los visitaba tenía largas platicas con la madre de los gemelos y algunas veces terminaban realizando una competencia de pulso que por obvias razones siempre el chico salía perdedor, pues no podía comparar su fuerza con aquella mujer que tuvo en gran parte por su vida entrenamiento militar.

—_Ja, ja, ja. Veremos si tienes algo de suerte en la próxima ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya terminaste las clases?_

Roxas se tranquiliza al comprender el rumbo que tendría esa conversación, el más alto ha sido muy ingenioso al ayudarlo en desviar la atención de su madre que luego de varios minutos de charla se despidieron sin saltar sospechas. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá a comer unas hamburguesas que trajo el mayor, un gento que el estómago de Roxas agradece.

_—_¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

_—_No sabe nada todavía, solo me ha reclamado por no contestar mi celular, no he podido encontrarlo por mucho que lo busque —comenta desanimado mientras le daba gustosamente un mordisco a su comida—. Gasias po la gomida me mogia de hambge —gesticula con la boca llena.

—¡Cierto!

El pelirrojo se sobresalta al recordar que debe devolverle el objeto que había tomado esa mañana sin su consentimiento. Recordaba que lo puso en vibrador debido a las constantes llamadas que entraban, lastimosamente no le dio el tiempo de verificar la procedencia de todas la llamadas debido a todo el trabajo que tuvo.

—Creo que te debo muchas explicaciones—. Se rasca en la nuca avergonzado—. Sin embargo creo que también me debes explicar cómo sucedió eso. —Señala con la cabeza el hematoma de color morado.

Ambos aclararon las dudas del otro obteniendo el pelirrojo varios reclamos del rubio debido a su imprudencia al haber desaparecido de tal forma preocupando a todos (principalmente a él pero eso es algo que no admitiría en voz alta) y por haber sido tan tonto como no llevarse un cargador en vez de su celular. Por otra parte, la mueca de disgusto de Axel no se fue al no tener una respuesta concreta del causante del estado lastimoso de Roxas, por un momento creyó que tenía que vérselas con Saifer para que este dejara de una vez en paz al chico.

Desesperanzadamente la conclusión era la misma sin nada nuevo que agregar, no recordaban nada de lo sucedido y no tenían la menor idea donde estaría escondido el platinado, tendrán que mantener la calma hasta que pasaran 24 horas que es cuando se reporta ante la policía la desaparición de una persona. Todavía quedan esperanzas para que Riku de señales de vida.

—Sora me tiene preocupado —confiesa con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar en específico—. Algo le sucede, sé que le afecta que no esté Riku. No me gusta verlo así.

—Creo que algo grave pasó entre ellos—. Lo dicho genera una sonrisa amarga en el gemelo, pues por mucho que se haya propuesto alejar a Riku de Sora tiene el presentimiento de que no es lo correcto—. Tengo la sensación de que es mi culpa.

—¡No digas tonterías! No eres culpable de nada. ¡No señor, aquí no hay culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! —le reprende con el objetivo de animarlo, aunque la verdad es que las cosas no tenían a simple vista una buena trayectoria—. El problema que presentan ahora es algo que vienen arrastrando los dos. No sé qué sucedió exactamente pero puedo asegurar a que se debe porque todavía no se han tomado el tiempo de ser sinceros consigo mismos.

Dicha esas palabras ambos jóvenes se sumergen en sus pensamientos dejando entre ellos un silencio cómodo que estaban más que acostumbrados por los días que veían el atardecer desde la torre del reloj. Muchas cosas habrán pasado desde que Axel entró a la universidad pero eso no ha sido lo suficiente como para quebrantar esa sincera amistad que se tienen.

—Ups— dice Axel al ver como una gota de salsa caer justamente encima de la alfombra que por casualidad de la vida era precisamente el lugar que el gemelo pasó horas restregando.

El menor en silencio dirige su mirada al lugar que observa el mayor, no hacía falta decir algo, pues el aura oscura la pudo sentir con facilidad a pesar de que se encontraba en el otro extremo.

—Lo siento, ya lo arreglo— se disculpa incómodo, sin tener conocimiento que lo arruinaría aún más, toma una servilleta para limpiar su torpeza logrando esparcir la mancha.

Gran error.

Roxas termina su hamburguesa con gran tranquilidad dejando a Axel a la expectativa de los movimientos de su mejor amigo qué sabe que está esperando el momento ideal para explotar.

—Tienes tres segundos —comenta con parsimonia una vez que termina de comer y pone el plato en la mesa de Té—. 1… 2… 3…. ¡AXEL! —El mencionado ha salido corriendo escaleras arriba huyendo de su trágico destino.

—¿_Ya encontraron el jarrón? Les envié una foto para que pudieran buscar lo más parecido posible._

—Estamos en eso. Hemos entrado a una tienda de cerámica, ahora mismo "Vanitas" está hablando con el dueño. —Pronuncia el nombre del pelinegro con un poco de rencor, llenando de curiosidad al que reside al otro lado de la línea— ¿Ya terminaron de hacerle las medidas a la cortina? Luego tendremos que ir a comprar la tela.

—_Tienes que ver a Roxas, el enano está tratando de medirla pero lo más gracioso es su ceño fruncido con su cara de cu… ¡Agh!, eso duele _—se queja Axel cuando Roxas deja caer intencionalmente la cinta métrica en su cabeza.

—_Yo no sé a qué te refieres _—_responde la voz indiferente en el fondo. _

—_No te creo… Como sea, ya casi hemos terminado aquí, pese a que hay unas manchas en la alfombra que son muy difíciles de quitar. _—"fuiste tú el que lo volvió a ensuciar" chilla nuevamente la voz de su hermano—. _Me he visto un montón de tutoriales y es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pueden hacer solamente el bicarbonato con limón, parece magia._

Roxas hastiado cambia la dirección de la conversación al hablar en un tono alto para que sea escuchado.

—_Ven, ¿cómo sigue Sora?_

—Él…

A unos pasos más alejados del rubio se encuentra un cabizbajo castaño hablando también por teléfono, se nota incómodo y a la vez triste, pues este recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga que tuvo el valor de invitar al castaño a una cita más sus planes fueron frustrados ante el rechazo sincero de Sora. No está con los suficientes ánimos para ir a salir a divertirse, además se había cansado de no ser sincero ante sus sospechas de los sentimientos que tiene la pelirroja hacia su persona y no era un buen momento para seguir inventado excusas para no estar a solas con la chica de manera comprometedora.

Aún con el mal trago de haber sido rechazada no pasa desapercibido para Kairi el tono de voz apenas audible del Sora, así que pensando en su mejor amigo y en el chico que le gusta lo interrogó para saber las causas de su estado anímico.

_—¿Pasó algo? Sé que esto es muy incómodo para ambos debido al motivo de mi llamada pero a pesar de todo me sigues siendo mi amigo, me importas mucho y me preocupo por ti así que si pasas por algo o necesitar desahogarte con alguien yo estoy para escucharte._

Sora se sintió conmovido, su mejor amiga le estaba consolado y está ahí para él, pero lo cierto es que él mismo se está hundiendo y ha rechazado la ayuda que le han ofrecidos sus amigos en todo momento. Notó como Vanitas no busca molestarlo con algún insulto o comentario petulante o como Ventus ha intentado animarlo al comprarle dulces, nada funciona, no se siente capaz de desahogarse de sacarse ese sentimiento de angustia del pecho porque no sabe qué decir, no se siente preparado para hablar de cosas que él mismo no comprende. Lo único que si sabe es su deseo de encontrar al platinado y al mismo tiempo le aterra, miedo de enfrentarlo porque hasta ahora desconoce el motivo que lleva a Riku a alejarse de todos esencialmente de él.

—¿Has visto a Riku? —esquiva la pregunta.

_—¿Riku? ¿no estaba contigo?_ —El responderle con más preguntas solo evidencia que el platinado no se encuentra con la chica y que mucho menos se ha comunicado con ella, pues cada vez que había algún tipo de discusión ella era quien los juntaba y obligaba a hablar para solucionar sus cosas.

—Sí estaba… pero se ha ido y no puedo encontrarlo.

_—¿Han peleado?_ —se extraña la chica

—No lo sé…

_—¿Llamaste a su casa?_

—Lo hice pero tampoco está.

—_Eso es preocupante ¿Pasó algo grave?_ —indaga la chica aún más alarmada.

—Tampoco lo sé… —dice con una voz queda.

Tanto Ventus como Vanitas vigilan discretamente los movimientos de Sora quien sigue escuchando los consejos que le dedica la pelirroja.

—_¿Ventus?_

—Lo siento, me distraje. —Vuelve su atención a su gemelo y se aparta un poco más del grupo para no ser escuchado por el castaño. —Está muy cabizbajo, casi no habla. Demyx llamó y dijo que tardaría un poco más en encontrar a Riku. Al parecer Kairi tampoco sabe nada de él. Estoy empezando a preocuparme ¿y si le pasó algo malo?

—_Espero que no… Roxas ¿puedes traerme algo de agua?_ —Ventus no entiende el por qué ese cambio de conversación tan repentino.

_—¿Desde cuándo me pides algo? Siempre actúas como si estuvieras en tu propia casa._

_—Roxas por favor, estoy muy cansado como para ir a buscarlo yo, no ves que estoy muriendo debido a todo el trabajo forzado que me has dado_ —exagera y lloriquea pero nada de eso inmuta al rubio—_. ¡Te compro un helado de sal marina!_

Y sí, eso fue suficiente para que el rubio fuera directo a la cocina sin rechistar.

—_Tengo que contarte algo antes de que Roxas vuelva _—sus palabras cambian a unos murmullos serios—. _Creo saber que ha pasado con Riku_. —Eso fue suficiente para que Ventus le preste la máxima atención.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—_Creo que Riku está bien, bueno realmente no pero estoy seguro que no está desaparecido ni secuestrado_. _Puse a cargar mi teléfono apenas llegué y he encontrado una pista que no me ha gustado. _—dice lo último con desagrado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué has encontrado? —pregunta más bajo para no llamar la atención de los otros dos.

—_Yo sinceramente no recuerdo nada pero el video muestra la verdad. _—_Toma una pausa generando más suspenso en Ventus_—. _Anoche Riku y Roxas fueron los que se pelearon, Riku es el causante del morado que tiene Roxas en el ojo, sin embargo no puedo decir que el otro haya salido ileso._

—¿Qué? —Ahoga un grito—. Yo sé que siempre discuten pero son solo tontas amenazas nunca han recurrido a los puños.

—_Créeme yo también estoy sorprendido pero hay algo mucho peor pero no puedo decírtelo._

—¿Es algo muy malo?

—_Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, solo puedo decirte que no es nada agradable_…_ ¡Eh! Roxas No estoy holgazaneando, no me mires con esa fea cara. _—Se escucha un quejido y se corta la llamada.

"¿Qué habrá descubierto Axel que no fue capaz de decirlo y además lo está ocultando de Roxas?" Sin importar que ideas se hiciera ninguna tenía buena espina.

**Varias horas atrás**

El viento helado golpea directamente a su rostro, esa noche las temperaturas bajaron como de costumbre pues aún no entraban a primavera, así que el frío le cala hasta los huesos sintiéndolos entumecidos y los labios un poco resecos. Las calles solas y vacías evidencian lo tarde que es y lo peligroso de estar caminando en ellas, o en su caso corriendo si darse un poco de descanso. Se detiene en una encrucijada debido a su respiración errática, ha corrido sin parar por varias cuadras, voltea hacia atrás para comprobar que se encuentra solo, se ha alejado bastante como a unos 10 minutos de ese lugar. Herido y sin rumbo huyó a toda prisa de la casa de los gemelos, no quiere regresar a casa, ni tampoco devolver sus pasos y enfrentar la realidad, no puede aceptarlo. Su muñeca y su labio roto duelen como un infierno más no tanto como su corazón.

Volvía a hacer lo mismo a cuando sus padres se separaron, huyó y se alejó de todos, no dio explicaciones, no pidió ayuda, solo se dejó consumir por el rencor hacia sus padres y por la tristeza de haber pensado que las cosas mejorarían entre ellos. La bomba cayó cuando su madre descubrió que le habían sido infiel, al final ese juego del engaño lo jugaban ambos así que ninguno tenía la moral para reclamarle al otro por eso decidieron que se separarían y así Riku terminó viviendo con su madre y solo siendo capaz de ver a su padre un par de veces al mes. Fue una época donde solo estuvo rodeado de oscuridad y aunque con el tiempo fue algo que iba superando lo cierto es que aún podía sentir esas sombras perseguirle y atormentarle para atacarle cuando estuviera débil.

Se siente igual a aquel entonces, traicionado, ingenuo y sobre todo lleno de odio hacia sí mismo. Debe exteriorizarlo, acudir a alguien o se terminará derrumbando y eso era algo a lo que tenía miedo. Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar por enésima vez lo desbloquea al comprobar las llamadas no contestadas por parte de Sora y Ventus, así como los mensajes que le estaban empezando a llegar que desistieron a la idea que tomaría alguna de las llamadas. No quiere leerlas, no desea saber su contenido, seguro eran las mismas palabras que le dedicó el castaño antes de que saliera huyendo de esa casa, ya tiene suficiente que su mente lo abrume al reproducirlo una y otra vez.

Retoma el camino esta vez a un paso lento y desdichado pensando en sus posibilidades de a dónde ir. La primera opción que le vino fue Kairi y así tan rápido como vino la descarta por completo, la chica está encantada por el castaño e ir a su hogar a esa hora a desahogarse por su corazón roto era simplemente un acto cruel que la terminaría lastimando. Y esa así como de alguna forma termina frente a una casa y subiendo por las ramas de un árbol para poder llegar a la ventana de segundo piso. Falla en su primer intento, cayendo sobre su trasero con un sonoro crujido del teléfono que corre las consecuencias de su torpeza aunque no le da importancia, por ahora su objetivo es llegar a esa habitación por lo que vuelve a intentar hasta tocar suavemente con sus nudillos aquel frío cristal.

El ruido del viento mueve las hojas de los árboles dando un toque sombrío que si viera su situación desde otra perspectiva concluiría que es el villano de una película de terror siendo el asesino que está a punto de entrar a matar a sus víctimas. Toca una segunda vez ansioso de no haber sido escuchado, la ventana se abre con fuerza revelando a una chica pelinegra aterrorizada con un bate en la mano lista para golpearlo.

—¡Oh dios, Riku! —Se lleva la mano al pecho mientras trata de calmar su respiración, deja caer el bate y habla histérica— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme de esta forma? Es que no… —Seguiría un sinfín de reclamos pero desiste al ver grandes lágrimas surcar la pálida piel.

—¿Puedo pasar? No quiero estar solo… —comenta con la voz quebrada.

La chica sin decir nada se hace a un lado para permitir al chico entrar a su habitación. Xion jamás ha visto a Riku llorar y mucho menos imaginó verlo en ese estado, algo debe estar atormentándolo pues no puede idear buenas noticias para que suba su ventana a las 4 de la madrugada en ese estado. Riku por primera vez ha bajado todas sus defensas y se está mostrando como realmente como un adolescente vulnerable al que han lastimado.

La chica prende la lámpara de su mesa de noche y visualiza al joven sentando en su cama llorando en silencio con la cabeza baja por el miedo de ver directamente a los ojos de Xion quien se tapa la boca con las manos para ahogar el grito de asombro al verlo malherido.

—Riku —dice con compasión.

Más preguntas se formulan cuando el platinado saca de su bolsillo su teléfono estropeado, pretende encenderlo pero este mismo tuvo su final al caerse. De alguna manera eso le llena de paz pues no tendrá que luchar contra su curiosidad al seguir recibiendo los mensajes del castaño.

—No creo que tengas ganas de hablar —comenta Xión preocupada sentándose a su lado con cautela—. Riku. —coloca su mano encima de la pálida como señal de apoyo—. Por favor, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Duele mucho Xion… Me odio a mí mismo por causar este dolor pero sobretodo me destruye el alma las últimas palabras que él me dijo —confiesa al romper en un silencioso llanto mientras es abrazado por la pelinegra.

**Hola de nuevo! Al fin sabemos algo de Riku, no está del todo desaparecido pero sí muy herido. Pobre Riku T.T**

**He revelado la identidad de la famosa madre estricta de los gemelos, para quienes no la conozcan Aranea es un personaje de Final Fantasy XV (amo ese juego, todavía me duele mucho Noctis) Aranea es una guerrera dragontina especialista en el combate aéreo. Era la capitana del tercer cuerpo del imperio de Niflheim hasta que se dio cuenta que el imperio es malo y deserta de él. Desde que la vi yo la amé y la comencé a shippearla con **Prompto Argentum, quien es mejor** amigo del protagonista Noctis, tiene una personalidad extrovertida, alegre y juguetona. Se le da bien la tecnología y es un aficionado a los videojuegos y al anime. Además tiene una pasión por la fotografía por lo cual durante todo el juego vas tomando fotitos.**

**¿Han jugado el juego? o ¿vieron el anime y/o película?**

**¿Qué han hecho en esta cuarentena? ¿Cómo se han encontrado? Yo encontré un trabajo para entretener mi mente y he estado aprendiendo coreano. Je je.**


End file.
